The Pizza Delivery Boy and the Phoenix
by BubblyShell22
Summary: While out on a delivery run, Tony Salini is attacked. He encounters a mysterious woman who calls herself the Phoenix and is whisked on an adventure even he didn't see coming as two worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

The Pizza Delivery Boy and the Phoenix

Chapter 1: Healed

A/N: This is a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone, so I knew I had to do it. This story is a crossover of my story Tales of a Pizza Delivery Boy and Illusionna's The Other Side of the City. I asked Illusionna if I could use her characters and she gave me full permission to do so. I'm very excited to be writing this story and it's a way for me to try and calm down until the space saga is over. I want it to be over soon because I'm getting sick of it and just want them to be home. But this story will hopefully help with that as they'll be in New York already. I want to thank Illusionna for giving me permission to use her characters and for having faith in me to do so. You should all check out her story The Other Side of the City because it's amazing. I hope you enjoy this crossover.

Summary: While out on a delivery run, Tony Salini is attacked. He encounters a mysterious woman who calls herself the Phoenix and is whisked on an adventure even he didn't see coming as two worlds collide.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children are the property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and nothing more.

There are always legends that are told about certain people and things. Heck, I don't think anyone would have guessed that I'd become friends with four mutant turtles and a mutant rat and deal with some crazy things that are usually right out of comic books. But I did run into another legend and one that I'd heard about throughout the city. I never thought she was real, but I learned that she was when she saved my life.

It all started one night as I was working. I didn't expect to run into trouble, but the Purple Dragons showed up and demanded that I give them some pizza. They had been doing this for a long time, so it wasn't like it was news to me. However, I wasn't going to give up without a fight, especially since I was now being trained to be a ninja. What I didn't expect was that the Dragons had new members on their side. They had been recruiting, and these members were tough.

Fong came at me first, and I managed to sweep his legs out from under him. Seeing Fong get attacked, Tsoi charged at me, but I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face and that took care of him. Sid was tougher, but I still tried my best to get the drop on him. I was so focused on my attack I didn't see a member sneak up behind me and get the jump on me. I tried to get up, but more members kept coming and beating me up. I was sure they were gonna kill me and had no time to reach for my phone to call the guys. They left me in the alley and took the pizzas from me.

I lay in the alley and didn't know what to do. How could this have happened? Sure, I'd dealt with the Dragons before, but not like this. I thought for sure I was a goner until I heard footsteps. Was someone coming for me? Were they going to finish me off?

I was shocked when I saw a woman coming toward me. She had pale strawberry blonde hair and looked to be in her thirties or forties if I were to hazard a guess. She stopped in front of me, pity filling her face.

"What happened to you?" she asked me.

"I was beaten up by the Purple Dragons," I answered. "They took the pizzas I was supposed to deliver. Now it looks like I'll have to make more."

The woman didn't laugh at my joke. "You poor boy!" she said. "Let me help you."

"I think I'd better go to the hospital," I said.

"No, I can help you," she insisted. "I'm a healer and I help others who are in need."

I wasn't sure what to make of that, but she reminded me of Splinter. He also had healing remedies and did things that were pretty cool to help his sons heal. I figured that if she wanted to help me, I wasn't going to say no.

She studied my face, and her fingers trailed across some of the bruises. I winced as she looked at my wounds. Then she closed her eyes and put her hands on my face. I could feel warmth there but I also felt a tingling. When she was done, some of the bruises were gone.

I gasped. "What did you just do?"

"I healed you," she answered.

"No one can do anything like that!" I said. "No human anyway."

"I can," she said. "I am the Phoenix. Who are you, young man?"

"My name is Tony Salini," I replied. "I've heard of you around the city, but I never thought you were real."

She smiled. "Well, I am real just as you are real. Will you be okay, Tony? I can give you some medicine for your wounds if you want."

"No thanks," I said. "I know someone who can patch me up. Thanks anyway though. And thanks for healing some of my wounds. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," the Phoenix replied. "I was happy to do it. Take care, Tony."

"You too," I said and watched as she walked away. I wasn't sure where she was going or what she was doing, but she was amazing.

I got on my bike and went back to the shop to have more pizzas made. I told Uncle Gino what happened and how the Phoenix had healed me.

"Well, at least she was there to help you out," he said. "Lotta crazy things happenin' in this city."

I nodded and got the pizzas before heading to my deliveries. Needless to say, my customers weren't happy, but they took pity on me when they heard my story of getting beaten up. I didn't tell them about the Phoenix because I knew they wouldn't believe me. I finished my shift and headed to the Lair to talk to the Turtles. I wanted to know if they knew of the Phoenix.

Mikey was the first one to greet me. "How's it going, Tony?" he asked.

"I had an interesting adventure," I answered and told everyone about what happened. "Do you guys know of someone named the Phoenix?"

The Turtles started as they heard the name.

"Yeah, we know of her," Leo answered.

"Did she have other mutants with her?" Raph asked me.

"No, she was alone," I replied. "Does she have mutants with her?"

"Yeah, three of 'em," Raph told me. "One's a goat, the other is a bear, and the last one is a snake. We've fought them before. I say to stay away from them, Tony. They ain't no good."

"But she healed me, Raph," I reminded him. "She didn't seem so bad."

"We think they may be working with the Kraang," Leo mused.

"No, they are not," a voice said as Splinter entered the room.

"How do you know, Sensei?" Leo asked him.

"Because while you were at the farmhouse, I met her," he answered. "She tried to help me and though I was not in my right mind, there were times where my mind would appear lucid and I was aware of certain things. I sensed her and knew she was good and was not going to harm me. I did not sense any evil in her such as I have sensed with the Kraang or the Foot. You are lucky she was there to help you, Tony."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know," I said. "I don't know if I'll ever see her again, but I'm glad she was there to help me."

Raph rolled his green eyes. "I still don't trust them," he said.

"My son, sometimes you must be grateful when others help your friends," Splinter lectured. "I do not know if we will see the Phoenix again, but if we do, we owe her a debt of gratitude for helping Tony out."

"Whatever you say, Sensei," Raph muttered. It was clear he didn't trust the Phoenix and her allies, but I wasn't like that. I wanted to trust them and see if we could take them on as allies. We needed all the help we could get with all the enemies we were dealing with.

I left the Turtles and headed for home again so I could get some sleep. I wasn't sure if I was going to see the Phoenix again, but if I did, I was going to make sure to thank her and treat her with respect after what she had done. Donnie had patched up the rest of my wounds, but he was amazed with how little there was given what had happened to me. I was too tired to talk to Keno or Gia about what happened, so I just went to my room and crashed. I dreamed that I had been attacked again and that the Phoenix was going to help me, but Raph stopped her before she could.

"You can't trust her, Tony," he said to me. "She's no good."

"Leave her alone, Raph," I begged. "She doesn't mean any harm."

Raph didn't listen and aimed his sai right for her throat. I screamed before bolting upright in bed.

Okay, that was scary, but I really hoped that the dream wasn't going to come true.

22222

I had the day off the next day, so I was going to go on patrol with the Turtles at night. I had missed doing so, and it was going to be fun to hang out with them like I used to.

"Be careful," Splinter cautioned as he always did when we left.

"Do you want to join us, Sensei?" Leo offered. "It would be good for you to get out a little."

"Well, I suppose it would not hurt for me to join you this once," Splinter conceded.

We headed out into the night. It was cool out but nice enough so we weren't shivering. We made our way across the rooftops and I could see that Splinter was enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. Things seemed to be going okay but then we encountered some Foot Bots.

"Now we'll get some action," Raph said.

We battled the Foot Bots, but they seemed to keep coming. I dispatched of at least three with my swords then saw that one of the Foot Bots had pinned Splinter down. He fought, but the Foot Bot seemed to be too strong for him. I battled through the Foot Bots to get to him, but before I could do anything, I saw what looked like a bullet ricochet off of the Foot Bot's shoulder. I turned and saw the Phoenix standing there along with three other mutants.

"Leave Splinter alone!" she commanded. I saw that she had a slingshot in her hand.

"Stay out of this, Lady!" Raph snarled.

The Phoenix ignored him and continued to aid us along with the other three mutants. Upon closer inspection, I saw that one was a bear, one was a ram, and the other was a snake just as Raph had said. But they didn't fight just with their hands and had weapons of their own. The ram swung a battle axe and lodged it into one of the Foot Bots. The bear swung a hammer and knocked three Foot Bots down with one swipe. The snake used her whip to bind some of the Foot Bots and tripped them up. At one point, Raph was battling a few of his own, and the snake decided to aid him and tripped them up.

"Why don't you stay away from me?" he snapped. "I had them!"

"I was just trying to help," the snake replied. "You're welcome."

Raph growled but said no more as the fight continued.

Soon, all of the Foot Bots were down and the fight was over. I could tell Raph wasn't happy, but the other Turtles and even Splinter just looked at the Phoenix and the other mutants.

The ram smiled as he focused on me. "Looks like you guys got a human pet," he teased.

"I'm a friend," I clarified.

"Why would you be with them?" the ram demanded.

"Chut, Aries," the Phoenix admonished, giving the ram a stern look. He immediately looked guilty and was quiet at her command.

I stepped forward. "I want to thank you again for healing me, Phoenix," I said.

"It was no problem," the Phoenix replied. Then she smiled at Splinter and the Turtles. "So we meet again I see."

"Yes, we do," Splinter agreed. "It is nice to see you again."

"Likewise," the Phoenix said.

"Who are your friends?" I asked her.

"These are my children," she said and gestured for them to step forward.

"I'm Aries," the ram said.

"My name is Arcos," the bear added.

"And I'm Medusa," the snake said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Tony Salini."

"Yeah, you're the pizza guy," Medusa said. "We've seen you around in the city."

"Can you get us free food?" Arcos asked me.

"If you want some, I can hook you up," I replied. "After all, your mom did heal me, and it's the least I can do."

"Can we just go home already?" Raph complained.

Splinter smacked Raph in the head with his walking stick. "Raphael, it is not polite to act this way in front of others," he chastised. He turned to the Phoenix. "Please forgive my son. He sometimes forgets his manners."

"And please forgive Aries for his rude remark as well," the Phoenix said. "Aries, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Aries sighed. "I'm sorry I called you a pet, Tony," he said.

"That's okay," I said. "We're cool."

"Phoenix, you and your children are welcome to come back to our Lair to spend some time with us if you would like," offered Splinter.

"Are you crazy, Sensei?" Raph barked. "You want to invite them to our home? That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard, and I live with Mikey!"

Splinter grasped his son's ear slit, causing him to yelp. "That will be quite enough out of you, Raphael," he said. "If you continue to act this way, I will be assigning you extra chores."

"Splinter, thank you for your hospitality, but we must be getting home," the Phoenix said politely. "However, we will remember the invitation and maybe we can spend time together another time."

"We would like that," Splinter said. He bowed to the Phoenix and she bowed back. Then she motioned to her children that it was time to go.

"See you later, Raph," Medusa called before she followed her mother and her brothers.

"Not likely," Raph muttered.

"Well, that was cool," Mikey noted. "I'd love to hang out with them."

"It would be nice to have more allies," Leo added. "We keep gaining a lot of enemies."

"I still think this is stupid," Raph remarked. "You can't trust these people."

"And some of us can't let go of some grudges," Mikey teased as he poked his brother.

"Patrol has ended for now," Splinter declared. "Let us go home so we can rest."

We nodded and followed him. They took me home first and then went their own way to the Lair. I promised to see them the next day and then went to my room.

As I settled into bed, I couldn't help but replay the events of the night in my head. The Phoenix and her children were nice enough and at least they had helped us. I could tell there was some animosity between Raph and Medusa, though I wasn't sure where it came from. I made a note to ask Leo about all of that tomorrow. However, I was happy that we had met everyone and hoped that they would be our new allies. I knew it wouldn't be easy to convince Raph, but I hoped that in time he would see that allying ourselves with the Phoenix and her children was the best thing to do. Shaking my worries to the side, I sighed and settled down to sleep, hoping that things would turn out okay for all of us.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and that you enjoy what else I have in store for these two teams. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Interesting Dinner

A/N: So here's the second chapter to this story. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed as well as put this story on your favorites list. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story. Once again, special thanks to Illusionna for letting me use her characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter too because things are going to get interesting.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children are property of Illusionna and are being used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and nothing more.

I wasn't sure when the Phoenix and her children were going to answer the invitation Splinter gave them, but I was anxious to see what would happen. As it turned out it happened on a day when I was supposed to just hang out with the Turtles since I had a day off of work. I was walking to the Lair when I ran into the Phoenix and her children.

"Hi," I said. "Why are you guys down here?"

"We're looking for Splinter's home since he invited us there," she answered. "Do you know where it is?"

I nodded. "Sure. I can take you there."

"Thank you," she said.

I led them to the Lair in no time at all. As we entered, we saw Raph was watching TV and whirled around when he heard our footsteps.

Raph growled when he saw the Phoenix and her kids. "What are you doin' here?" he demanded.

"We are answering the invitation your sensei gave us," the Phoenix replied. "He did say we could come at any time."

"You could have called," Raph grumbled.

"We don't have access to any phones to do that," she replied.

"I could make you some," Don offered. "I made the phones we use."

"Cool," Arcos said. "Is it okay if he makes them for us, Mama?"

"I don't see why not," answered the Phoenix. "Thank you, Donatello."

"You can call me Donnie or Don if you want," he said. "Only Master Splinter calls me by my full name."

"Well, since you guys are here, I think that calls for a round of pizzas," announced Mikey.

"And you want me to get them, right?" I asked him.

"Nah, it's your day off," he answered. "I'll do it. What do you guys like on your pizza?"

"Actually, we haven't really ever had pizza," said the Phoenix.

Mikey gasped. "You've never had pizza? Oh, you are missing out."

"Don't give them something with your weird concoctions on it, Mikey," I advised. "Start them off with just cheese and maybe one with meat on it."

"You got it," said Mikey and left to make the call.

"Is that a pinball machine?" asked Arcos.

"Yep," said Leo. "You wanna play?"

"Sure," he answered. "You in, Aries?"

Aries smirked. "Bring it on," he said.

Raph left to go to the dojo and I saw Medusa follow him. I decided to see what they were going to talk about and followed Medusa inside.

Raph whirled around when he saw the snake. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to see where you were going," she answered.

"Are you stalking me?" he asked her.

"You wish," she said. "I was just curious about this place."

"It's called a dojo, and you shouldn't be in here," he answered.

"What's your problem?" she demanded. "Why do you hate us so much?"

"I don't trust you," he responded. "I think you and your little band are up to something."

"And what would that be?" she demanded.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"We're not up to anything," she answered. "And I would think you would be grateful that my mother saved your friend's life." She nodded in my direction.

"Hey, I'm glad your mom was there for Tony, but I still don't trust you."

"I think you're holding a huge grudge you need to let go," she mused. "Mama always has told us to never hold grudges because they can fester like sores. Letting them go cleanses you and helps you to be a better person."

Raph smirked. "You call your mother 'Mama'? Aren't you a little too old for that?"

Medusa hissed. "Don't you call Splinter 'Daddy'?"

"No. I call him Father, Sensei, and Master Splinter."

"You can lose the attitude," she said. "You don't have to be so hostile around me."

"She has a point, Raph," I said, speaking for the first time.

"No one asked you, Tony!" he snapped. Then he turned to Medusa. "Look, I don't know what your deal is. For all I know, you could be working for the Kraang."

"Splinter just told us they weren't working for the Kraang," I pointed out. "Isn't that enough for you?"

"And if we were working for the Kraang, you would be dead or in a laboratory by now," Medusa added.

"Whatever," Raph muttered and turned to attack the punching bag.

Medusa's tail whipped out and smacked Raph on his backside.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

Medusa giggled. "I figured you could use a good spanking."

"Really?" he said. "Well, I think you need to get your butt kicked."

"Careful, Raph," I warned him.

"Don't worry, Tony, I think I can take him," said Medusa.

"Oh, you think so?" Raph challenged.

She smirked. "I know so."

The two of them squared off, but before either of them could make a move, Mikey called out, "Pizza's here!"

Raph smirked at her. "We'll finish this after dinner, Princess," he said.

"I look forward to it," she retorted.

Raph stalked out ahead of us and I smiled at Medusa.

"Wow, you really showed Raph," I remarked. "Not many can do that to him."

"I just think there's a lot under the surface if you just try to find it," she answered. "I think Raph has more to him than just his surly attitude."

"He does," I agreed. "He really does care for his brothers and the rest of his family and friends."

"And yet he tends to be very aggressive to strangers," she remarked.

"I think he just has a hard time trusting people. He didn't even trust me at first."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but given the fact that they're mutants, it makes sense why they would be wary of humans."

"Even humans are wary of their own kind," she remarked.

"Yeah, we are," I said. "But you seem okay with me."

"I know you're friends with Splinter and Mama told me about you. She said you were a nice boy and that she was happy to heal you."

"I'm glad she was there. Has she always been able to heal?"

"She just discovered the powers one day," answered Medusa. "But they have helped her to help others, and she likes that."

"I can see why," I remarked.

"Hey, you better get some food before Mikey hogs it all!" Raph called out.

Medusa and I smiled at each other before heading to the kitchen where the pizza boxes were set up. Medusa seemed a little confused when confronted with all of the choices.

"What are you waiting for?" Mikey asked. "Dig in."

"Um, I don't know if I want pizza," she said.

"But it's really good, sis," Aries said.

"Yeah, the cheese just drips off," Arcos added.

"No, I don't think I want any," Medusa said.

"What do you usually eat?" I asked her.

"Mostly I eat rats," she replied. Then she glanced over at Splinter with a guilty look on her face. "Uh, no offense, Master Splinter."

Splinter smiled kindly at her. "None taken, Medusa," he said. "It is normal for you to deal with your basic instincts. My sons mostly ate algae and worms before they were introduced to pizza and other things."

"Well, I guess the next time we'll have to order pizza with dead rats on top," Raph said sarcastically.

"Give her a break!" I snapped. I was tired of Raph trashing Medusa and felt it was unwarranted.

"It's okay, Tony," she said. "I don't mind. I know it's hard for Raph to grasp the concept that I'm a snake and that's what snakes eat. However, I'll try the pizza." She grabbed a slice of cheese pizza in her tiny hands and took a small bite. She savored the taste and then nodded. "Yes, I can see why you guys like this stuff."

"So, you like it?" Mikey asked eagerly.

Medusa nodded. "Yes, I think it's very good," she said.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered.

After that the conversation turned to our backgrounds. I told the Phoenix and her children about meeting the Turtles and they told us about their time in a Kraang facility and their alliance with a group known as the Grey Cats and their alliance with the Inleters.

"We have not seen any mutants of that nature," Splinter mused.

"No, the Grey Cats kept to themselves mostly," the Phoenix said. "You probably wouldn't have seen them."

"But if they went out at night you would think we would have seen them," Leo said.

"Not if they didn't want to be seen," Aries told him.

"Do you know how they became mutants?" Raph asked.

"No, I don't think I ever asked Chategris about that," the Phoenix replied.

"Do you think he would have told you?" Don asked her.

"I don't know," she answered. "All I know is we haven't seen them again, and I don't know where they are."

"Where do you live?" Leo asked.

"We live in the sewers, too," the Phoenix said. "We used to live in an abandoned warehouse, but then the Foot found us and we escaped to the sewers. We call it the Back-Up Burrow, and it has served us well."

"Yes, it will," Splinter said. "You will be safe down here."

"Well, now that we've eaten, I think this calls for a movie night," Mikey declared.

"Thanks for the offer, but my children and I must be going home," the Phoenix said. "They have training in the morning." This was followed by a chorus of groans from her kids.

"You guys train, too?" Leo asked.

"Well, we didn't know how to fight like when we mutated," Aries remarked.

"Perhaps you would like to come tomorrow for some training," Splinter offered. "We would love to have you."

The other Turtles agreed to this except for Raph who wasn't too enthusiastic.

"We'd love to," the Phoenix said. "It might take some time to get the hang of where you are though."

"I can meet you and bring you here if you want," I offered.

"That will be fine," the Phoenix replied. "Thank you, Tony."

I smiled. "No problem."

"But don't you have school?" Arcos asked me.

"Nope. We're on break for teacher conferences, and I don't have to work until the day after tomorrow anyway."

"Then we'll be ready to meet you," the Phoenix said.

"I can escort you home if you like," I offered.

"I think that would be great," the Phoenix said.

"Leonardo, will you escort them as well?" Splinter asked his oldest son.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I can do that," he said.

So after we made plans to meet up again, Leo, the Phoenix, her kids, and I set out to escort the family home. I found myself walking with Medusa while Leo was in conversation with Arcos and Aries.

"I'm sorry about what Raph did today," I apologized.

"It's not your fault, Tony," she said gently. "Raph's just stubborn, but I think that in time he'll learn to trust us and not be upset."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, have you thought about just eating pizza now instead of rats?"

She giggled. "Well, I can't say that I'll be able to ignore my instincts, but I do have a liking for pizza. We'll see."

"Maybe one day I can take you to Murakami's," I offered. "He makes some great food."

"I think we'd like that as long as he doesn't mind," she answered.

"Nah, the Turtles go there all of the time. I think he'll like you and your family."

"That's a plus," she said.

Not long after we reached their home. The Phoenix turned and smiled at us.

"Thank you for escorting us home," she said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"The pleasure's ours," Leo said. "Thank you for becoming our allies." He bowed to her, and she bowed back.

"See you tomorrow, Tony!" Medusa called.

"See you then!" I called back.

"Well, that was a success," Leo said as he walked me home.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're our friends now. I just wish Raph would feel the same way."

Leo smiled. "He will in time," he reassured me. "I think he's still smarting from when Medusa beat him."

"Medusa beat him?" I gasped.

"Yeah, she did, and I think Raph's been smarting about that ever since. But I think Medusa's good, and she'll be good competition for him in the long run."

"If he can ever get over that chip on his shoulder," I remarked.

"Believe me, Raph has a lot of chips on his shoulder," Leo said.

We reached my apartment in no time at all. I said goodbye to Leo and promised to see him the next day. Then I went inside and found Uncle Gino waiting for me.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good," I answered. "We made some new friends."

"That's great, Tony," he said.

"Yeah. I'd like to invite them for dinner here one day if that's okay."

"Well, I don't think it would be a problem," Uncle Gino said. "After all, that lady did help you. I'll let you know when they can come. The shop's been pretty busy lately."

"That's fine. Goodnight, Uncle Gino."

"Goodnight, kid," he said. "See you in the mornin'."

I entered my room and found Keno waiting up for me. He closed the book he was reading as I came in.

"So, how was it?" he asked me.

"It was fine," I replied. "Uncle Gino said I can bring them to dinner here."

"Wow! He must really trust this Phoenix lady if he's willing to do that. You think we could hook them up together?"

I laughed. "I don't know if they'd be up for that. But it'll be interesting to see if she likes him."

"Well, only time will tell. Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight, bro."

As I settled into bed I was happy. We had new friends and we were going to be training together tomorrow. Yeah, that would be very interesting to say the least, especially with Raph. Smiling at the thought of what Raph would say if he got paired with Medusa, I fell asleep.

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. For those who may not be aware, Keno is Tony's half-brother in this universe and Gia is his cousin. Next chapter will be about the training session and how that will go. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training Day

A/N: So here's chapter three in this little saga. I swear, I'm having so much fun with this story and I hope all of you are enjoying it too. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, added this to their favorites list, and have followed this story. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying it. Once again, special thanks to Illusionna for letting me borrow her characters and for having faith in me to let me do this. It means a lot to me. Go read her stories, guys. She's awesome.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children are the property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot of this tale and nothing more.

Training was always fun for me, but it was even better with the Phoenix and her children. As they had demonstrated, they were good fighters and had been training that way for a long time. They had learned to defend themselves from all sorts of threats, and I really liked their styles and how they adapted themselves to whoever they were facing. I had already seen two matches and both of them had been exciting. Aries had taken on Leo and had lost (but not without a good fight), and the Phoenix had faced Splinter for the first time. That match had been awesome and though Splinter bested her, he complimented her on her fighting style.

"You are truly a brave warrior," he said. "I admire your fighting spirit."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," she said. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I think she could do better without that lame slingshot," Raph commented.

"Remember, Raphael, anything can be a deadly weapon," Splinter reminded his son. "And the Phoenix has proven that with her use of the slingshot and the bullets."

"So who gets to fight next?" Mikey asked.

"I think Raphael and Medusa should be next," answered Splinter.

Raph groaned. "Can't I fight the bear instead?" he grumbled.

"It is important for you to fight with someone you may not be friends with, my son," lectured Splinter. "Perhaps it will allow you to get the chip off of your shoulder."

At those words Leo and I smirked at each other. This was definitely going to be good.

Raph and Medusa took their places and bowed to each other as was the custom in the dojo. Then they each adopted a defensive stance.

"You ready for this, Princess?" Raph taunted.

Medusa smirked at him. "I was born ready," she replied. She lashed out with her whip, but Raph dodged her strike. He charged her, but she dodged him neatly and wrapped her tail around his legs, tripping him up. He cursed as she let him go and tried to disarm her, but she was too quick for him and managed to disarm him with her whip. Realizing he didn't have any weapons didn't deter Raph. He tackled her and tried to pin her, but she wiggled out of his grasp before he could really get a grip on her. In no time at all, Medusa had him wrapped within her coils and was squeezing him.

"Looks like I win," she said.

"Okay, I give," he grunted. "Will you let me go?"

"Not so fast," she said. "I want you to admit that I'm a good fighter and that you'll get rid of whatever grudge you hold against me."

"I'm not holding a grudge!" he snapped.

"Yes, you are, and you need to learn to get over it," she replied. "I could squeeze the life out of you if I wanted to, but I won't because Mama taught me better than that. And besides that, I see you as a worthy ally along with your father and brothers. My advice is to get over this chip on your shoulder and learn to respect those who are willing to help you." With those parting words she released him.

Raph gasped as he fell free of her grip, but he wasn't above letting go of the defeat. He glared at her and stalked off of the mat, sitting down near Leo and crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Very good, Medusa," Splinter praised her. "You are very skilled and use your natural instincts to weaken your opponent. Raphael, you must learn to focus on your opponent and find a weakness to exploit. If you do not, they will get the best of you. That is all for today. Phoenix, would you care to join me for a cup of tea in my quarters?"

"I'd like that, Master Splinter," she replied. "Children, be good and don't cause any trouble."

"The same goes for you, my sons," Splinter added, giving a pointed look to Raph.

The Turtles bowed to their father and exited the dojo. I left and walked next to Medusa again.

"Good job out there," I commented.

"Thanks," she said. "I've had a lot of practice though."

"It shows," I said. "Looks like Raph wasn't too happy though."

She smiled. "No, but I have a feeling I'm gonna break him yet."

"Good luck with that," I teased. "He's a hard nut to crack."

"Maybe he is, but I think I can do it," she declared.

I didn't want to argue with her on that point. One thing I had learned about Medusa was that she was determined to get under Raph's shell and get him to open up.

"So, besides the Turtles, do you have any other friends?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do. There's my cousin Gia, my half-brother Keno, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones."

"I've heard of April," she said. "Donnie was talking about her. Why don't they join us for training?"

"Casey's camping with his dad and little sister, and April and her dad are spending some time with her aunt. But I'm sure they'll come down at some point. You've never seen them?"

"I can't really remember," she answered. "Casey sounds familiar to me, but I don't remember April at all. If I have seen her, I've forgotten her."

"Casey's the guy who always has a hockey mask on when he's fighting," I explained. "He also uses sports equipment as a weapon. He and Raph are pretty good friends."

"And he approves of the hockey equipment?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind it."

"That's surprising since he just dissed Mama and her slingshot."

"Well, Raph really likes a lot of sports, so it makes sense that he can see what can be useful as a weapon."

"A slingshot's useful," she retorted.

"Sure it is, and it's served your mom well. But Raph's the type to not realize what can be used as a good weapon."

"So those are your only friends then?"

"No, we're also friends with the Mighty Mutanimals."

She brightened. "Yeah, I know them. Mama has healed them a few times."

"Cool," I said. "They've trained with us, too. I don't know when they'll come back for that, but I hope it's soon. Slash says he and the others have been busy."

"I bet they have," commented Medusa. "What weapon do you train with?"

"I train with the butterfly swords," I answered.

"Hey, Tony, you up for a pinball tournament?" Mikey called to me.

"Sure!" I called back. "Do you want to join us, Medusa?"

"No thanks," she said. "I'll just go watch some TV."

"Okay. Have fun." I headed over to the Space Heroes pinball machine where Aries had just gotten a high score.

"Beat that," he gloated.

"With pleasure," I said and started the game. The ball ricocheted out of the starting gate and began hitting different areas. "Ha! Check out that score!"

"Not as good as mine!" Mikey boasted as he took my place. "I'm the pinball king!"

I smiled and let Mikey have his fun. I went to look for Raph and found him in his room. He was reading a comic and wasn't looking at me.

"Go away, Tony!" he snapped.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Are they gone yet?" he asked me instead of answering my question.

"No, they haven't left yet," I relied.

"Well, I'm not leavin' until they go," he declared.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. But I think you should face up to what's bothering you instead of hiding out in your room."

He glared at me. "I'm not hidin' from nobody," he declared.

I smirked. "Sure looks that way to me."

"Just go away, Tony. I don't need you here."

I nodded and left him as he asked though I wished he would just get over his little grudge and face up to what happened.

Not long after that, the Phoenix left Splinter's room and declared it was time for them to go home. I offered to escort them, but she declined and said that they would be fine on their own. After they were gone, Raph finally exited his room much to my relief.

"You missed a good game, bro," Mikey said.

Raph rolled his eyes. "I think I'll live," he muttered.

I wanted to stay longer, but I knew I had to work the next day. I said goodbye to the family and headed home. It had definitely been an interesting day, and I just wondered when Raph was going to get over his problem. I knew it was going to take some time and that he was stubborn about all of this. Shaking the thoughts from m head, I left for home and decided not to worry about something I couldn't control. This was Raph's problem and not mine, and he needed to deal with it on his own.

A/N: Not the best ending to a chapter, but I couldn't do more than that. Hopefully the next chapter will be better than that. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mutual Respect

A/N: I'm back withh the next chapter. I know it's taken some time, but I have had sinus problems and wanted to get those sorted out. I'm still in pain, but I decided that maybe typing something up would help me get over it better. Thanks to Illusionna for not only letting me do this story and letting me borrow her characters but for also being kind enough to leave a review for every chapter. You're the best, girl!

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children are the property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

I was in a bad mood as I left work. We had just gotten a group of rowdy customers and they had created havoc all over the shop. We finally managed to get rid of them before they did any other damage. I headed to the rooftops where I would be meeting the Turtles and the others for patrol. As I approached the meeting sot, I saw the Turtles, the Phoenix, and her kids all there. Medusa smiled as she spotted me.

"Hi, Tony," she greeted me. "How was work?"

"It was fine until we got in a bunch of rowdy kids," I grumbled. "They did some damage to the shop."

Leo's blue eyes widened in concern. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine now," I reassured him. "We got the shop fixed up."

"They didn't take all of the pizza, did they?" Mikey asked fearfully.

I laughed. "No, the pizza's safe."

"Can we get this show on the road now?" Raph complained. "I really need to get my quota of kicking butts right now."

"We're going right now," Leo reassured his brother. "Be patient."

"Should we split up?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, it's better if we stick together since we're all here so no one gets hurt. We'll patrol the west side of the city tonight."

"Sounds good to us," the Phoenix said.

Leo nodded and we headed out to patrol. Things seemed to be going great until we ran into a group of Foot Bots along with Rahzar and Fishface.

Raph smiled. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he said with relish as he got ready to fight.

Leo was about to orchestrate a plan when the Foot Bots attacked and we all engaged in the fight. I swung at one with my swords and dodged an attack from a second one who tried to sneak up behind me. Mikey managed to hit a few with some shuriken, but more kept coming. The Phoenix and her kids were doing a good job on their own as they used their weapons to thwart the attackers. I expected Rahzar and Fishface to do something, but they were just sitting there and watching the Foot Bots attack us. I pointed this out to Leo.

"Why aren't those two attacking us too?"

"They could be waiting for us to weaken," he answered. "Watch your back, Tony."

I nodded and did as he asked. It definitely wasn't a good idea to underestimate those two with what they could do.

At one point, Medusa went for Rahzar, thinking she could take him. He dodged her attack and managed to grab her around her middle. He held her to him, one of his claws poised over her throat.

"Stop fighting or the pretty snake gets it," he threatened.

We all stopped fighting immediately and watched as he held Medusa. This definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Let my daughter go," the Phoenix ordered.

Rahzar laughed. "I'm the one giving the orders here," he said. "Drop your weapons now."

All of us dropped our weapons except for Raph who glared at the mutant dog with hatred in his eyes.

"Raph, do what he says," Leo ordered.

With a growl, Raph dropped one of his sais.

"Now the other one," Rahzar said.

"Here," said Raph and threw the sai toward the dog. It hit him in the thigh, causing him to yelp and release Medusa. She wiggled out of his grasp and used her whip to trip him up. Raph joined in the fray and kicked the dog in the stomach and then the face. He yelped and immediately called for a retreat.

After the enemies were gone, Medusa turned to Raph. "Thanks for saving me," she said.

He shrugged. "It was nothin'," he said.

"You're wrong," she said. "You did a great thing for me."

"Yeah, well, no one else gets to beat up on you but me," he declared. "But for what it's worth, you kicked some major ass out there today."

She giggled. "Did you just give me a compliment?"

He glared at her. "Don't get used to it," he said.

"Well, you did good today too," she replied.

"Hey, are you guys gonna kiss yet?" Mikey teased.

Raph growled and began chasing his little brother for that comment.

Leo sighed. "Okay, enough goofing around," he chastised. "Let's get back on patrol." Then he remembered that the Phoenix and her kids were there too. "Um, that is, if that's okay with you."

I wanted to laugh at the awkward look on Leo's face. Sometimes he was such a dork.

The Phoenix smiled at him. "That's definitely fine with us," she answered. "Lead the way, Leonardo."

He smiled and motioned which direction he wanted us to go in. The rest of patrol was pretty smooth and we managed to stop a few muggings along the way. I noticed that Raph and Medusa worked well together and didn't snipe at each other which was a good thing. Something had changed with them, and I was happy to see them getting along.

After patrol was over, we said goodbye to the Phoenix and her children. I saw Raph talking to Medusa and saw her smile at his words.

"So what was that about?" I asked him.

"I just told her I'd see her later is all," he replied.

"You like her now?"

"Let's just say we both have respect for each other and leave it at that," he answered.

I decided to drop the subject, but I could tell something had shifted in Raph. He no longer resented Medusa and saw her as an equal.

That was confirmed the next day at practice when the two were sparring. Medusa beat Raph, but instead of him getting angry about it, he smiled at her and said, "Good job, Dus. You're quite a scrapper."

"Thanks, Raph," she replied. "You're not so bad yourself."

He blushed a little, and I could tell that there was something else there besides friendship, though I knew Raph would never admit to that. Still, it would come out eventually and in the meantime, it was nice to see them getting along and acting like friends instead of enemies. I just hoped that things would continue to go well though that was never a guaranteed thing with the way we all lived. But it was nice to see everyone getting along and I was glad we had more friends. It would be a big help for what was to come.

A/N: Not the best ending, but I felt I had to leave it there as I couldn't write anymore. I've been dealing with family issues, which is why this has taken so long to get out. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out as I don't have a clue where this is going from here. But I will do my best to try and update when I get inspiration. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Catch the Monkey

A/N: So, here's another chapter in this tale. I thought it would be cool for Tony and the others to go to the Phoenix's home for a change and to see how they live and what they do. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to Illusionna as always for letting me borrow her characters and for being a loyal reviewer. Your kind words are the fuel that keeps me going so thanks again. And if you're out there and haven't reviewed yet, I encourage you to not be shy and feel free to leave your thoughts as I welcome any and all feedback. And now, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children belong to Illusionna. I only own the plot of this story and nothing more than that.

I smiled as we trekked through the sewers. We were going to visit the Phoenix and her children at their home since they had visited the Lair many times. I was very curious to see how they lived and what they did when they weren't out on patrol.

"How much longer is it?" Raph grumbled.

"We should be there soon," Leo reassured him.

"Are you sure you know the way, Leo?" Donnie asked him.

"Phoenix gave me accurate directions," Leo replied. "We're almost there."

I decided not to comment among their banter because I just didn't feel like getting involved in the squabble. Mikey noticed my silence and looked concerned.

"Are you okay, T?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

Mikey was going to say more but stopped when we arrived at what the Phoenix had termed their home. It was definitely big and spacious though there wasn't much to it. There was some furniture which had been donated by April and her dad to spruce the place up. A small television sat in the middle of the living area. There was a small kitchen with a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, and a table with only four chairs.

The Phoenix smiled as we entered their home. "Welcome to our humble abode," she greeted us.

Splinter bowed to her. "We are honored to see your home, Phoenix," he said.

Medusa giggled. "Well, you stayed here once before, Master Splinter," she reminded him.

"You did?" Leo asked. "When was that and why didn't you tell us?"

Splinter hesitated at the answer, his hands twisting together.

Phoenix spoke up for him. "He was here when he was out of his mind so he was ill," she explained. "You boys were at the farmhouse at the time."

"Oh," Leo said softly.

Aries focused on Leo. "So, is it true you took on the Foot all by yourself?" he asked.

Leo lowered his head. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it that," he said. "They got the better of me."

Aries smirked. "Sounds like someone's being modest," he teased.

"Yeah, we want details," Arcos added.

"Chut, you two!" Phoenix admonished them upon seeing the stricken look on Leo's face. "He doesn't want to talk about it, and we must respect his wishes."

Leo smiled gratefully at her. "Where's your dojo?" he asked her.

"Right over here," she replied as she gestured to a room that was a makeshift gym. I noticed there was a set of monkey bars like you would find on a playground at a park or at school. I remembered having some fun times on the monkey bars and once broke my arm while taking a dare from a friend.

"What's with the monkey bars?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Those are for a game I like to call Catch the Monkey," she answered.

"What's that?" Raph asked.

Medusa giggled. "That's where we try and catch Mama," she answered.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"It's actually not that easy," said Aries. "You wanna try it, Tony?"

I smirked. "I'd love to."

The Phoenix smiled. "So we have a challenger. You had better prepare yourself, Tony. I may not look it, but I'm pretty fast."

"I think I can handle it," I boasted.

Splinter leveled me with a stern look. "Do not be overconfident, Tony," he warned me.

"I'm not being overconfident, Sensei," I corrected him. "I'm merely stating that I can keep up with her."

I saw Raph and Mikey whispering and knew they were betting on me. I ignored them and followed the Phoenix to the beginning of the course.

"Last chance to back out," Medusa called.

"I'm not backing out," I answered.

"Very well," Phoenix said. "On your mark, get set, go!"

I watched as she launched herself onto the monkey bars and did my best to follow her. She definitely wasn't kidding when she said she was fast, but I still had a plan of attack. I remembered chasing one of my friends on the monkey bars at recess and remembered how I had cornered him. I figured it would work for me this time too so I looped around and tried to catch Phoenix by surprise. However, she anticipated my move and dodged me so effortlessly that I just stood there wondering what had happened. I could hear the guys cheering me on and knew I had to beat her or they'd never let me hear the end of it.

I lunged for Phoenix's leg, but she kicked out and put me off balance. I fell but managed to grab one of the bars and flipped back. I tried to use my feet to kick at her, but she dodged the move and managed to strike me once again. This time I couldn't hold on and fell to the floor onto a mat that was underneath the bars.

The Phoenix jumped down and smiled at me. "That was a nice try, Tony," she praised me. "You really are a good athlete."

I blushed at her praise. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Pay up, Mikey," Raph said. "Your boy lost."

Mikey groaned but did as his brother asked.

"So how much did you bet?" I asked them.

"Twenty bucks," Mikey grumbled.

"Ah, don't take it so hard, Mikey," Raph reassured him. "At least you didn't get beat up by a girl."

I glared at him. "I'd like to see you try it," I challenged him.

"Is that a challenged, Pizza Boy?" Raph taunted.

I smirked. "You know it is," I replied.

"You're on, and I bet you twenty bucks that I kick the bird's ass," he said.

"You got a deal," I said.

Raph took his position and waited for Phoenix to make the call. His attempt was different from mine as he tried to go for brute force against her. However, it didn't work as the woman got the best of him and caused him to lose.

"Looks like I get twenty bucks," I bragged.

"You got lucky," Raph grumbled.

"Aww, you're just mad 'cause you got schooled by a girl, Raphie," Mikey taunted him.

"So did your boyfriend," Raph retorted.

The Phoenix grinned. "Don't take it so hard, boys. I am a champion gymnast after all."

After that we had dinner which consisted of spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread. We continued to banter a bit and it was a good meal with everyone telling stories and joking around. When it was time to go home, Phoenix smiled and asked us to come again anytime we wanted to which made us feel better.

I was on my way home when I decided to make a detour to one of the parks I used to frequent as a kid. After being beaten by Phoenix in that manner, I really wanted the chance to redeem myself if there was another time to play the game. Steeling myself, I began jumping from bar to bar and trying to increase my speed. I was so absorbed in my task that I didn't hear Keno calling me until the third time. Yeah, that was definitely careless for a ninja like me.

"Dude, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Just fine," I answered. "I was just practicing."

"Well, it's time for you to be home," Keno said. "Uncle Gino sent me to get you. He says that you're going to work tomorrow since he gave you the day off today and I covered your shift."

"Fine with me," I said. I got off the monkey bars and followed my brother to our apartment. Uncle Gino was waiting up for us.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"I was with the guys at the Phoenix's home," I replied. "Then I stopped by the park because I wanted to practice for this game we did called Catch the Monkey. Phoenix beat me, so I wanted to practice and get better at it."

"Well, do it at a reasonable hour," Uncle Gino admonished. "Get to bed."

I nodded and did as he asked. While it had been a good night, I still couldn't help but think about how I had failed to beat Phoenix at the game. I decided that I would get Leo to help me with it since he was good at things like that. With his help, I would get better and beat the Phoenix the next time she challenged me.

22222

"So you want my help to beat the Phoenix?" Leo asked me.

"I have to get better at this, Leo, and you're the only one who can help me with this."

He sighed in exasperation. "Okay, I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to run and I need to chase you," I replied.

"Ah, so I'm the monkey then," he noted.

"Yep, that about covers it."

"Okay, I'll do it."

I counted off and gave Leo a head start and then took off after him. He was definitely fast, and I was having a hard time catching him. Then I decided to change my strategy and snuck up on him when he paused for a break. I tapped his shell, and he spun around, a look of terror in his eyes as he cried out. Wait, what was going on?

"Leo, are you okay?" I asked him.

Leo didn't answer me but turned and bolted in the other direction.

"Leo, wait!" I cried. "You're going the wrong way!"

He paid me no mind as he continued running. Concerned for what was wrong with him, I followed him as fast as I could and lost him. Looking around, I spotted him curled up against a water tower. I slowly approached him and saw that he was trembling in fear.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked gently.

Leo didn't answer and continued to whimper. I tried to get him to follow me home, but he wouldn't even move. Okay, I definitely needed help here. My first thought was to call Raph, but I knew that Leo probably wouldn't like that. Splinter was my next choice, but he didn't like going to the surface that much. There was only one other option so I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"Phoenix, I need your help. Something's wrong with Leo."

22222

The woman arrived in record time and examined Leo all over. "Is he wounded?" she asked me.

"No, but he freaked out and began running," I answered. "Can you do something?"

She studied Leo again and then nodded in understanding. "I think he's experiencing a mental breakdown," she said. "Something must have triggered this though I don't know what it was."

"We were just running and he stopped and freaked out when I snuck up on him," I explained. "That's when he ran and came here."

"I see," she mused.

"Can you heal him?" I asked her.

"Well, I've never tried to heal a mental wound before, but I'll do my best." She knelt down and put her hands on Leo's forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. I didn't see anything, but Leo began to calm down just after she touched him. Once she felt he was okay, she took her hands off of him and then studied him. His breathing returned to normal and he looked as though he wasn't sure what had happened.

"Phoenix, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Tony called me to come help you," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better even though I don't know what happened to me," he answered.

"You freaked out after I snuck up on you," I told him.

"Oh," Leo said softly. "I guess I'm not better then."

"What do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked him.

Leo turned away, his eyes on the next rooftop. "Let's go home," he said softly.

Phoenix and I followed him though she had a questioning look on her face that was directed at me.

"Leo was attacked during the second Kraang invasion," I explained. "He was in a coma for three months and nearly died. He's been dwelling on it for a long time, and I think what happened with the Triceraton invasion hurt him too."

"What happened there?"

"Shredder killed Splinter and the Earth was defeated. It was thanks to the Fugitoid that we were able to restore things to where they were. You don't remember that?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I just can't believe Splinter was killed in that manner. No wonder Leo blames himself even though he shouldn't."

"Yeah, but that's who Leo is. He can't help but carry the burden on his shoulders."

She was silent as we made our way back to the Lair. She said goodbye and left for her own home while Leo went to the dojo to talk to Splinter.

Raph came up to me. "Tony, what happened?" he asked me.

"Leo freaked out after I snuck up on him during our run," I answered.

"Why did you sneak up on him?" Raph demanded.

"I was trying to get the jump on him," I replied. "He freaked out and I called Phoenix to help him out. She managed to calm him down and we came home."

"Well, at least you made it here," Raph said. "I'll take you home."

"I want to make sure Leo's okay first," I said. Raph tried to grab my arm, but I dodged him and made my way to the dojo where I could hear Leo and Splinter talking.

"You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, my son," Splinter said. "But you must understand that you do not have to carry the burden alone."

"I can't help it, Sensei. You made me the leader for a reason, and I can't burden anyone else with this. It's my load to bear and no one else's."

"You are wrong, Leonardo. You continue to punish yourself for things that were not in your control."

"I could have controlled them, Master. I could have just gone with the others instead of leading the Kraang away and then I wouldn't have been ambushed. I could have pushed you out of the way or even tackled Shredder so you wouldn't have gotten killed, but I didn't. I just stood there and did nothing while he ran you through, and I'll never forgive myself for it." Sobs wracked his body, and I wanted nothing more than to go in there and comfort him.

I heard Splinter soothing Leo and telling him it wasn't his fault and that everything was okay now. I would have listened to more, but Raph tugged on my arm.

"Leo's gonna be fine, Tony," he reassured me. "Let's get you home."

I didn't argue and allowed Raph to lead me away to my apartment. We didn't talk the whole way to my apartment. I went inside and said goodnight to Uncle Gino before heading to my room. I felt horrible for what Leo was going through, but there was nothing I could do except try to support him the best way I could. I just hoped that in time Leo would see that he wasn't alone and that he had others who could help him carry whatever burden he chose to carry. He wasn't alone and we would always be there for him no matter what.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is done and I had a lot of fun with it. I have a few more chapters planned out so expect for updates to come as quickly as I can get them out though I make no promises as usual. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Double Date

A/N: Here's the next chapter just as I promised. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far as your kind words mean a lot to me. And another special thanks to Illusionna for letting me borrow her characters. If you haven't checked out her work, you definitely should because she's an awesome writer.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children belong to Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

"Hey, T, I wanna ask you something," Mikey said as he put a chip in his mouth.

We were at the apartment watching TV and eating chips together. Everyone else was off doing their own thing, and I loved that we had the place to ourselves.

"Okay, shoot," I said.

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow night on a double date?"

"Sure, but who's coming with us?"

"I was thinkin' of having Raph and Medusa join us," he replied.

"Sounds good, but did you ask them about it?"

"I asked Dus and she said it was okay with her, but I didn't tell Raph she was coming. I just made it seem like a night out with you and me."

"Mikey, you can't just spring it on him like that," I chastised. "He'll be totally blindsided."

"I know, but if I told him the truth, he'd back out. He's been so upset about the whole Mona thing that I figured maybe he could loosen up and maybe try and move on from it. It's not like I had ill intentions."

I rubbed his bald head. "Yeah, I know, Mikey. You always try to do the right thing. I say we do it and see how it goes."

Mikey grinned. "That's all I ask."

22222

"Mikey, I really don't want to go out tonight," Raph grumbled.

"Too late, bro," said Mikey. "You agreed to this and you're doing it."

We reached the spot where we were to meet Medusa and found her waiting for us, a smile on her face as she spotted Raph.

Raph's green eyes widened and he glared at his little brother. "What's Dus doin' here?" he demanded.

"Uh, she's your date for tonight," Mikey answered.

A vein in Raph's temple bulged, and I could tell he wanted to go all nuclear on Mikey. But upon seeing that Medusa was there, Raph immediately calmed down which was something we had never seen before. He pulled Mikey aside and said something before releasing him and going over to Medusa.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"He said that I owed him later for this," Mikey replied.

I didn't say anything more as we headed to the surface and to Murakami's which was quiet at this time of night. The noodle chef greeted us warmly and led us to a table before taking our orders of drinks and a round of pizza gyoza.

Medusa smiled at us across the table. "So, what was outer space like?" she asked.

Raph rolled his eyes. "It sucked," he said. "I was never so happy to come home in my life."

"Well, I thought it was pretty cool," Mikey said. "We even went through an ocean that was in space."

"Yeah, we saw all sorts of cool stuff there, too," I added. "But I'm glad we were able to get home and save the world."

"All in a day's work for us. Right, Raph?"

"Yeah, I guess," Raph mumbled.

Medusa launched into a story about some of her adventures with her brothers and mother, and we all listened attentively. Our food came and we scarfed it down. Well, Mikey scarfed it down. Medusa seemed a bit curious about it, but she enjoyed it anyway.

"How did you guys meet Murakami?" she asked us.

"We saved him from some Purple Dragons who were harassing him," I answered.

"It was an awesome fight," Mikey said and started acting out the scenes like in a play. Medusa laughed at his antics though Raph definitely wasn't laughing along.

Medusa saw the grumpy look on his face and was concerned. "Raph, are you okay?" she asked him.

Raph sighed and looked at her. "Can I talk to you?" he asked her.

"Sure," she replied.

He motioned to a place where they would have privacy, and the two of them headed that way.

"Dude, I totally want to know what they're saying," Mikey said.

I wasn't one for eavesdropping, but I was curious too. We followed them and hid behind a plant so we could spy on their conversation.

"Look, Dus, I don't think this is gonna work out," Raph said.

"What do you mean?" asked Medusa.

"I'm not stupid," Raph said. "I know Mikey did this as a double date thing hopin' that you and I would start a relationship. But the truth is that I'm not cut out for relationships. You deserve someone way better than me."

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" she asked him.

"Well, I met this Salamandrian warrior in space. Her name was Mona Lisa. Actually, I named her that because I couldn't pronounce her actual name. Anyway, I really liked her a lot, but then I had to leave her to save the world. I miss her every day, and I don't know if I can move on from that so quickly. So, what I'm tryin' to say is that we should just be friends."

Medusa seemed worried for him. "So, you think that I want a relationship so quickly?"

"You did agree to come to this thing, didn't you?" Raph asked her.

"Yes, I did, but I'm not looking for a relationship too soon. I like you, Raphael, and I think you're great. But if you need time to get over this other girl, I totally understand that. You don't have to start anything with me yet if you don't want to."

"That's the thing though, Dus. I don't know if I can have a relationship with you."

Medusa looked confused. "Why not? Do you think it won't work because I'm a snake and you're a turtle?"

Raph shook his head. "It has nothin' to do with that. I just don't think I'm the type of guy who does relationships well."

"You won't know until you try," encouraged Medusa.

"I just don't know if this is a good idea," Raph said. "I always felt that we weren't meant to be in relationships. That's why I always gave Donnie a hard time about his crush on April. I just felt like he was wasting his time with her and that he needed to face reality about it."

"I can understand that, Raph, but things have changed," said Medusa gently. "Look at Mikey and Tony. Look at my mom and Splinter. It's always been possible, Raph. You just have to believe that it can happen and trust that things will work out. And if they don't, that's okay too. At least we can say we tried."

Raph sighed. "I guess you're right," he sighed. "Besides, Mona's probably moved on with that other me anyway."

"Well, if that's the case, then you still get your happy ending," Medusa pointed out.

"True," he said. "We'd better head back now."

Mikey and I took that as our cue to leave and we reached the table before they came back. Mikey was telling me a story like we hadn't left and we acted like we hadn't heard their conversation even though we had. It hurt me to think that Raph would feel he didn't have a chance at love. Sure, he was hotheaded and reckless at times, but he had a good heart, and I knew that Medusa could see it too. I just hoped things would work out for them and that they'd be happy together.

"So, what did we miss?" Raph asked us.

"Nothing much," I answered. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're great," Raph responded.

"Better than great," Medusa added.

We finished our food and thanked Murakami for letting us eat there. As we left the shop, we heard a commotion coming from an alley near the shop. We stealthily made our way there and saw some muggers harassing a woman.

I motioned to the others to stay in the shadows and made my way to where the muggers and woman were. "I suggest you let her go," I said in as fierce a voice as I could muster.

One of the muggers turned in my direction and laughed when he saw my face. "And just what are you gonna do about it, kid?" he taunted.

"I don't think you want to know, but you'll find out if you don't let her go," I answered.

The mugger laughed. "You can't do nothin', kid, so go on home to Mommy like a good little boy," he taunted.

I smirked. "Have it your way then." I whistled and Medusa snuck up behind the guy and grabbed him in her coils. He screamed shrilly as he saw who had him.

"I suggest you let her go before I turn you into a snack," she hissed.

The woman struggled free from the mugger's grasp and cowered against the wall.

"Okay, I give," the mugger wheezed. "We're done here."

"Should I let him go?" Medusa asked us.

"As long as he promises not to do this again," I answered.

"Yeah, I won't do this again. I'll go to college and do somethin' better with my life."

Medusa hesitated and then released the man. He and his friends left as fast as they could.

"Man, I wish we could have fought them," Raph complained.

"You'll get your chance next time," Mikey reassured him.

I turned to the lady. "Are you okay, ma'am?" I asked her.

She cringed away from me. "Get away from me, you freak!" she snarled.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I reassured her. "You're safe now."

"Look, you can have all the money you want," she said. "Just don't hurt me or my family."

"No one wants to hurt you, lady," Raph reassured her. "We just saved your life."

I held out a hand to help her up, but she kicked me and ran away in the opposite direction.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Some people just don't know how to be nice," he grumbled.

"Are you okay, T?" Mikey asked me.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him. "Let's get out of here before something else happens."

We headed our separate ways so Raph could walk Medusa home and Mikey could walk me home.

"So, do you think this night was a success?" I asked Mikey.

"I think so," he replied. "I just can't get over how Raph feels that he can never be loved. I saw how he was with Mona. He really liked her."

"But maybe that's the thing, Mikey," I said. "He had to leave her, and he's afraid to become attached to anyone else for fear he'd have to leave them, too."

Mikey's blue eyes widened. "Dude, you sounded like Donnie for a minute there," he commented.

"Well, it's true though," I said. "You heard what he told Medusa."

"Yeah, but he did say he'd give it a try, and that's fine by me. I think it'll work out."

"So do I," I agreed.

Mikey smiled and gave me a kiss. "Well, I guess I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow, T."

"Yeah, see you then," I said. I blew him a kiss and headed inside. Keno was waiting for me and wanted to know how things went.

"Things went good," I replied.

"That's awesome," Keno said. "Maybe you can have more dates in the future."

I nodded and then got ready for bed. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but feel hurt about how the woman had reacted to me. She had called me a freak for no reason, and I wasn't sure why. Was it because I associated with mutants, or was it because of something else? Why did people have to act that way anyway? Sure, we were all different, but that didn't mean that people had to act that way. It just didn't make sense, but that was the way of the world, and I had to get used to it. Still, it bothered me, but I had no idea how much this was going to be the start of what was to come for us.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I really enjoyed writing this little chapter and hope you enjoyed it too. Things are just getting started for this story, and they aren't going to get any easier for our characters as things go on. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.

Oh, and if you want to read another awesome crossover, check out TMNT: Their Side of the City by mysteryred, Illusionna, and Pheonix500. It's an awesome read and is under mysteryred's profile on FF if you want to check it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More Allies

A/N: Here's the next chapter like I promised. I'm so surprised that I'm getting this out as quickly as I am because this definitely isn't a normal thing for me. I want to thank Illusionna for being a loyal reviewer of this story and for letting me borrow her characters. I know I've said that in every chapter, but I feel like I need to do that because it's only fair that I credit her for letting me do this story at all. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. A lot is going to be happening here so let's get to it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children belong to Illusionna. I only own the plot of this story and any other characters you don't recognize.

I was still feeling horrible about Leo's freak out and I knew he was feeling down about it. After my shift was over, I headed to the Lair and found Leo in the dojo doing some katas.

"Hey, Leo, I was wondering if you wanted to go and visit Abby with me," I said. "We haven't seen her since we got back from space."

A smile lit up Leo's face. "Sure, I'd love to," he replied.

"Great," I said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

We left the Lair and traveled the rooftops. For those of you who may not know, Abby Brannigan is a little girl who befriended Leo when he stopped her from drinking mutagen. We've all been friends with her ever since, and I knew Leo was wondering how she was doing after all that had happened to us.

As we approached Abby's building, I could tell Leo was bursting with excitement to see the little girl he had become friends with. Once when we were hanging out together, I had asked Leo about what had drawn him to Abby and why he liked her so much.

He answered, "With her, I don't have to be the leader and responsible all of the time. I can let loose and have fun."

It made sense to me why he would feel that way about her. I liked her myself and hoped she was doing okay.

But as we neared her building, we saw that the lights were off in the living room area. We went to Abby's room, hoping to see the little girl having a tea party with her stuffed animals, but the light was off in there, too.

"Maybe they're asleep," Leo guessed.

"No, they don't go to bed around now," I said.

"Then maybe they're out. Do you think we should wait for them?"

"No, we can come back another time," I replied.

I didn't have to look at Leo to see that he was disappointed that Abby wasn't there. We turned around and went back the way we came. As we approached an alley, we heard the sounds of a little girl crying. Curious, we went that way and saw a sight we both never thought we would see. Three muggers were surrounding Mr. Brannigan and Abby was crying as she cowered against a building.

"Please don't hurt my daddy!" she begged.

"Let us go," Mr. Brannigan begged. "I'll give you whatever you want. Just leave me and my little girl alone."

"We'll leave you alone when we get what we want," one of the muggers replied.

Okay, this definitely wasn't good. A hard look settled in Leo's eyes, and he motioned for me to go down. I did so and confronted the muggers and recognized them as the ones from the other night, too.

"You guys don't learn, do you?" I said. "First you target a woman and now you target a father and his child? What's wrong with you?"

"Stay out of this, kid," the first mugger said.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore," I reminded him.

He shrugged. "I've made a lot of promises in my life, kid, and I haven't kept one of them. Promises are never kept. Now, get out of here before we do something to you that won't be pretty."

"I'm not leaving until you let them go," I replied.

"No can do, kid," he said and pulled Abby to him. He pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "Nobody's gonna do anything or the kid gets it. Now, hand over your money and no one gets hurt."

"Daddy!" Abby cried.

"Abby!" Mr. Brannigan shouted. "Let her go! I'll give you anything you want!"

Before the mugger could say anything else, he gasped as a katana was held to his throat.

"I suggest you let the girl go, or I will make your blood spray on that wall," Leo said in a deadly manner that Mikey and I had nicknamed as Leo Mode.

The mugger's eyes widened and he immediately released Abby who ran to her father. Then Leo knocked the man out along with his companions and tied them up. He made a call to the police and turned to Abby and her father.

"We better get out of here before they come," he instructed.

Mr. Brannigan's eyes widened. "Who are you?" he asked.

Leo faced the man and bowed to him. "My name is Leonardo. I'm your daughter's Mr. Turtle."

22222

Mr. Brannigan's hands shook as he held the cup of tea Leo had brought to him. We had managed to make it to the apartment in one piece, but I could tell that Abby's father was still trying to process what he'd seen.

"So, he's real?" he asked his daughter.

Abby nodded. "I told you he was real, Daddy," she replied.

"Have you been in this house besides the first time you met her?" Mr. Brannigan asked Leo.

Leo nodded. "Yes, I have been here a few times before and so has Tony. We even took her to the farmhouse when the Kraang invaded."

"Leo isn't a monster, sir," I said. "He cares about your daughter very much and would never hurt her or you."

Mr. Brannigan sat there and processed what I was telling him. "Well, I figured that out after you saved our lives," he said. "But what would possess you to carry around a pair of swords?"

"They're my weapons," Leo answered. "I'm being trained in the art of ninjutsu and so is Tony."

I smiled and showed him my butterfly swords.

"So you're a mutant turtle who's training to be a ninja. How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen although I might be sixteen now. We never celebrated our latest Mutation Day with all that was going on."

"You're just a teenager? Do you have family?"

"Yes, I do. Let me tell you a story….."

22222

"Gia, did you remember to take the breadsticks out of the oven?" I yelled to my cousin.

"Yeah, I got them!" she called back. "Man, you're a slave driver."

I smiled. "I just want everything to go right for this dinner."

"Are you sure Abby and her dad will show up?" Gia asked.

"Mr. Brannigan said he'd be here to meet everybody," I answered.

"Yeah, but sayin' it and doin' it are two different things," Uncle Gino said. "You're invitin' a bunch of mutants over who he's never met."

"Yeah, but you get to meet The Phoenix for the first time," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. I've been waiting for that since you told me about her."

The doorbell rang, and I hurried to answer it. Mr. Brannigan and Abby were standing on the other side.

"Hi, Mr. Pizza Man," Abby greeted me.

"Hey, Abby," I greeted back. "I'm glad you and your dad could make it."

Mr. Brannigan looked around. "Is anyone else here yet?" he asked nervously.

"Not yet, but they will be," I replied.

Just as the words left my mouth, Keno came in followed by the Turtles and Splinter. Mr. Brannigan greeted them warmly though I could tell he was still nervous to be meeting all of them. Then the Phoenix and her children came followed by the Mighty Mutanimals. April and Casey weren't able to make it, but they promised to meet Mr. Brannigan someday.

"Quite a lot of mutants here," Abby's father said.

"Hey, we're all friends here," Uncle Gino said. "Let's eat."

We all couldn't gather at the main table so some of the guests had to sit elsewhere and eat. Mr. Brannigan was shocked when he found out that Slash and Raph were the ones who messed up Abby's wall. He was mad at first, but Raph reassured him that no harm was done and that they were just messing around. He relaxed after that and after Raph and Slash both offered to help him fix whatever he needed repaired.

I saw Uncle Gino eyeing the Phoenix and knew what he was up to. He asked her if she was single, and I nearly choked on my lasagna.

"Well, I was, but that might be changing," she answered as she looked pointedly at Splinter.

"Oh, okay," he said as he blushed.

Mikey started telling a joke, and Aries burst out laughing, pieces of food flying out of his mouth. Phoenix shot him a stern look.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Lamb's Ear," she chastised.

Abby giggled. "He's not a lamb," she pointed out. "He's a goat."

"I know," Phoenix said. "That's just my little nickname for him. I call Arcos Teddy Bear and Medusa Curly Que."

"It's like how you call me Mr. Turtle, Abby," Leo added.

"That's not your nickname though," Abby said. "I called you that to be polite because Daddy taught me to always be polite to others."

"Well, you're daddy is right," Phoenix said. "You should always be polite to everyone."

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly and soon it was time for everyone to depart. They promised to visit again, and even Mr. Brannigan was happy and promised he would visit along with Abby whenever we wanted him to. I was happy that everything went well and that Mr. Brannigan had accepted all of us into the fold. Having others who knew about my friends felt good.

"Hey, Tony, get in here!" Gia called out. "The dishes aren't going to wash themselves!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I hurried into the kitchen to help my cousin wash the dishes before Uncle Gino yelled at me for slacking.

22222

I hummed along with the radio on my bike as I rode on my delivery route. Things were going great at my job, and I was happy to be working more hours than normal on certain weekends. I decided to take a shortcut through an alley to get to one of my stops faster so it would save me time. Making my way through the alley was easy, but suddenly I heard a noise as a car followed me in. I tried to avoid it, but the car rammed into the back of me, causing me to lose control and for my body to fly up in the air. I hit the ground hard and had to wonder what had happened. The car stopped and someone got out. I tried to see who it was, but my vision was blurry. I tried to stay awake, but darkness consumed me before I could even register whether the person was there to help me or hurt me.

A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger! So, now Tony's been in an accident. Is the person who hit him a friend or a foe? And what will the Turtles do when they find out what happened to their friend? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Humans Against Aliens

A/N: Here's the next chapter in this little tale. I'm going to change things up a bit here. Normally I write each chapter from Tony's first person perspective, but for this chapter, I'm going to also write in the third person perspective because I feel it will work for this particular chapter. I don't know if other chapters will be like that, but if they are, I will let you know though I'll do my best to stay as consistent as I can throughout the story. Special thanks to Illusionna for letting me get this idea out there and for using her amazing characters. I'm having so much fun bringing them into my world and letting them blend in to the universe I've created. Thanks also goes to those who have read and reviewed this story. If you haven't done so yet, feel free to leave your thoughts as I love feedback from anyone.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children belong to Illusionna and are being used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters you may not recognize.

Gino Salini paced the floor of Antonio's Pizza-Rama. Tony was supposed to be back by now, but there was no sign of him. Where could he have gone? His phone rang, and he immediately picked it up.

"Yeah?" he said.

"No sign of Tony yet, Mr. Salini," Leo reported. "Maybe he got caught up in a delivery."

"He's usually pretty quick with his runs," Gino replied. "I just have this feelin' that somethin's not right."

"We'll keep looking," Leo reassured him. "I'm sure Tony's okay."

"He better be," Gino said and hung up.

22222

The night was clear as Leo, Raph, and Donnie scoured the rooftops. Mikey was at the shop with Gino, Splinter, Phoenix, and her kids. Once the news circulated that Tony was missing, everyone had been on alert and had decided to search for the missing boy. Mikey had wanted to come, too, but they decided that wouldn't be a good thing in case something did happen to Tony. Mikey would crack and never get over it.

"I just don't get it," Leo said. "Gino said that Tony's never late on his runs. What could have happened?"

"Guys! Get over here now!" Raph yelled.

"What have you got, Raph?" Leo asked. He noticed where his brother was pointing and gasped at what he saw. Tony's bike was in an alleyway along with all of his pizzas. "Oh no!" He jumped down and examined the bicycle, noticing that it was totally smashed. The only saving grace was that Tony's body wasn't there, but even that was hard to comprehend.

Raph was thinking along the same lines. "Do you think someone took him to the hospital?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Leo answered.

"Guys, look at this," Donnie called.

Raph and Leo gasped as they saw tire tracks leading away from the bike.

"I think whoever hit Tony took him with them," concluded Donnie.

"Let's follow these tracks and see where they lead," ordered Leo.

This method proved to be inadequate as the tire tracks faded from view after a few paces.

"Should we keep going, Leo?" Donnie asked him.

Leo hesitated then shook his head. "It doesn't look like there's a decent trail," he said. "I'll call Mr. Salini and tell him about the bike. It looks like the police may have to be involved."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like the police will do anything," he said sarcastically.

"If we interfere now, it'll look too suspicious. We need to let the police handle this, and if there's nothing more they can do, then we'll get involved."

"I think you have to wait for at least forty-eight hours to report someone missing," Donnie pointed out.

"But there are tire tracks leading away from the scene," Leo pointed out. "If it was a simple hit and run then Tony's body would be here. Just sit tight and let me handle this." He took out his phone and dialed Gino's number.

22222

Gino jumped as his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

Leo was on the other end, and he relayed what they had found while searching for Tony. Gino's face wect pale as he heard that his nephew wasn't at the crash site. That meant that whoever had hit him had taken him. Gino knew that this wasn't fair. He had promised his brother that if anything ever happened to him, he would take care of Tony as if Tony was his own son. Now, he felt like the world's biggest failure.

"Mr. Salini, are you there?" Leo asked.

Gino gulped and tried to get himself together. "Yeah, I'm here," he replied. "I'll call the police and see what can be done. You guys get back here." He hung up and then called the police to report his nephew as missing. At first they blew him off and said he had to wait, but Gino told them what had happened and where the crash was. Officers promised to be on the scene right away, and Gino hung up as quickly as he could.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

"Tony's not there," Gino answered. "Someone took him. I gotta go and meet with the cops to see if they can help find him." And without another word, Gino left to help save his nephew.

22222

"Michelangelo, are you alright?" Splinter asked his youngest son.

Mikey shook his head as the news sank in. Tony was gone. Someone had taken him away from them. Who could have done it? The Purple Dragons? The Foot? Someone else who had a grudge against them that they didn't even know about? He tried his best to remain calm, but it wasn't working for him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and saw that Phoenix had come to hold him.

"It's going to be okay," she soothed. "We'll find him."

Mikey nodded, but he really didn't know if he could believe her words.

22222

I woke up in a dark room with four walls but no windows. Where was I? What had happened to me? And more importantly, who had brought me here?

A door opened and I snapped to attention. A pair of high heels rang out across the floor, and a figure approached me. As they drew nearer, I gasped as I recognized them. This was the woman we had rescued from the muggers. But why had she taken me?

"I see you're awake," she noted.

"Did you rescue me?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I was the one who hit you and took you away," she replied.

My eyes widened in shock. "Why would you do that?" I demanded. "Don't you realize you could have killed me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It had to be done," she said. "I want answers and you can give them to me."

"So why didn't you just come up to me and ask me?"

"Because I needed to get you away from them," she replied.

I was confused. "Away from who?"

"Those freaks," she replied. "I'm here to help you, Tony. They have no right to keep you prisoner as they have been."

"What are you talking about? They haven't kept me prisoner. They saved me from a gang and we've been friends ever since. We even saved your life from those muggers. Why do you have to be like this when you should be grateful that we saved your life?"

"I would have called the police eventually," she responded. "I didn't need your help. But I know that you do need my help. We need to rid the world of these aliens once and for all."

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"Because they are a menace to society," she replied. "They have done so many deplorable things, and we don't need them here."

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" I demanded.

"My name is Danielle Enderly, and I'm with a group known as Humans Against Aliens. We've dedicated our lives to ridding the world of alien filth. As for why I kidnapped you, I feel that you are a big key to getting information on these aliens since you're with them. I want you to tell me everything you know about the ones you were with. Who are they? Why did they come to this planet? What is their goal?"

I couldn't believe the audacity of this woman! She had taken me from my home and my family to seek out information on my friends. Well, there was no way I was going to say anything to her about them.

She grew impatient. "Well? Start talking."

"Sorry, but you're dead wrong about everything. My friends are not the bad guys. They actually stopped the alien invasions that occurred here and saved lives. They don't mean any harm to anyone except those who go after their family and friends."

"I see," she said. "Where are they hiding at?"

I closed my lips and didn't say a word.

Danielle smirked. "I see you are loyal to a fault, aren't you?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I'll never give them up to you."

"We'll see about that," she said. Then she motioned to someone to come, and someone dressed in black approached. "It seems that this young man doesn't want to give up the information willingly, so I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

The person nodded and pulled out a hose. They aimed it at me and water shot out and drenched me. The water was freezing, and I gasped as it hit me. This went on for a few minutes until Danielle signaled for the water to be shut off. I stood there, gasping and shivering.

"Are you ready to talk now?" she asked me.

Shivering, I shook my head. They were not going to break me. I had to be strong and not give in to what they wanted.

An evil smile crossed her face. "Have it your way then."

The person in black came forward with a prod that looked like something the Kraang used. Before I could say anything, the prod hit me. Electricity crackled through my body and made me convulse. All I could do was scream as the prod kept hitting me.

22222

Gino had contacted the police about what had happened to Tony, and they promised to look into it. That had been hours ago, and nothing had been reported since then.

"Maybe I should go look, Dad," Gia suggested.

"No, the cops said they'd handle it," he responded. "Let them do their job."

Gia wasn't happy with her father's response and really wanted to do something to help her cousin out. None of this was fair or right. How could this have happened to him? Unable to stay there any longer, Gia stormed out of the apartment and made her way to the rooftops. She went back to the place where the Turtles had found the bike and looked for more clues, but there were none. Frustrated by the lack of anything, she headed home before her father grounded her. She couldn't afford to be grounded at the moment anyway.

22222

Back at the Lair, Raph was angry. He knew the police said they were looking into it, but he wanted to do something to help. He wanted to find Tony and kick the ass of whoever took him from them. He punched the bag in the dojo again and again but found no outlet for his anger.

He heard footsteps and turned as Leo came in. Raph gritted his teeth. He was so NOT in the mood for a lecture right now.

"Raph, I know this is frustrating for you," he said. "I feel the same way, but there's nothing we can do right now. We have to lie low for a little while."

"What if the cops don't find him?" Raph asked softly.

A determined look crossed Leo's face. "Then we'll find him ourselves if it's the last thing we do."

22222

I wasn't sure how long I had been a prisoner here, but I was definitely getting sick of it. Still, I knew that I couldn't give in and sell out my friends. I would rather die before doing that.

I remembered a lesson Splinter had taught me about how there was always a way to escape. I looked around my prison and then spotted the vent above my head. A smile crossed my face. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

"Thank you, Sensei," I whispered as I pushed the vent aside and climbed into it. I put the cover back in place and hoped that no one would deduce that this was my escape route. I reached into the secret pocket in my jeans and pulled out my T-Phone. They had taken my weapons, but I figured that maybe I could get a spare set from Splinter. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was getting out of here. I used the flashlight app and map app to navigate my way out of the vents. Seeing the exit, I gave a sigh of relief as I kicked out the vent and landed on the rooftop. I replaced that cover too and began running as fast I could.

Once I was safely away from the place, I stopped under a water tower and composed a text to Leo.

 **I escaped from my prison. Come and get me. –Tony.**

After that, all I had to do was wait. I just hoped he would get here soon.

22222

Leo was still in the dojo when his phone indicated he had a text. He pulled it out and when he saw who had texted him, he gasped and alerted his brothers.

"Let's go get him," Mikey declared.

"You need to stay here," Leo ordered.

Mikey glared at his older brother. "Why is that?" he demanded.

"Because I know you, Mikey. You're going to go off and try and find who did this to Tony and we can't afford to have anyone be reckless or rash right now."

"Dude, are you sure you're talking about the same Turtle? All that stuff is Raph's department, not mine."

"Maybe so, but I know how you get when it comes to Tony. Go to the apartment and tell Mr. Salini that we're bringing Tony home."

Knowing that he couldn't argue with his brother, Mikey nodded and left the Lair.

Once Mikey was gone, Leo turned to Donnie and Raph. "Okay, ninjas, let's move."

22222

Danielle Enderly sighed as she exited out of her computer program. She was so frustrated with how difficult the boy was being in regards to his friends. Why wouldn't he just give them up? Was he in some sort of cult where it was treason to give up secrets on locations and such? And if that was true, what was she going to do about it?

Sighing, she decided to try another tactic to get the boy to talk. Torturing him wasn't working so maybe simple kindness would be better. She approached his prison and immediately unlocked the door. What she found inside didn't please her one bit. The boy had somehow escaped the place. But how? She perused the walls and tried to see if maybe he'd created a secret passage in one, but there was nothing. Then her eyes fell on the vent above her. She remembered observing the boy and how he was a skilled martial artist. They often specialized in escape tactics.

Instead of feeling upset, she smiled. It didn't matter to her. She would catch him again, and with any luck, she would catch his friends and get rid of all of them once and for all.

22222

I stayed by the water tower and tried to stay out of sight. I kept my eyes on the rooftops and soon saw some very familiar shapes coming toward me. I stepped out from my hiding place and waved to them.

Leo hurried to my side. "Are you okay, Tony?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I'm just glad to be out of there."

Leo nodded. "Let's get you home."

I followed them and felt so relieved when we reached my apartment. The first one who greeted me was Mikey. He barreled into me and gave me a big hug which hurt me.

"Dude, I'm so glad you're back!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I think we all want to know that," Uncle Gino piped up. Mikey moved aside so my uncle could give me a hug.

I wasn't really too keen on talking about what happened to me out there. "Nothing happened," I answered. "They locked me up for a few days and that's it. I escaped in the vents and got out of there. I'm really tired and want to go to bed now."

Uncle Gino gave me a look that said he wasn't satisfied with my explanation, but upon seeing how tired I was, he decided not to question me further. "Okay, kid, get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

Satisfied that I'd been given this reprieve, I went to my room and collapsed on my bed, savoring the feel of the sheets and how good they felt. I wasn't sure if this was going to last, but I was thankful to get out of there. I knew I would have to tell everyone everything eventually, but maybe I could just embellish it a bit so they wouldn't be worried.

Deciding not to dwell on it any further, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, happy that I was home at last.

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. This was definitely a long one but one I had a lot of fun writing. I don't know if I'll write in this style again, but I might if the situation calls for it. So now Tony's home but he definitely has some explaining to do. Will he come clean about what happened to him or will he continue to lie to protect the ones he loves? And what's with Danielle and her anti-alien group? What does she have planned for them? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Friends, Old Flames, and Hidden Scars

A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised. This one will also be in both first person and third person perspectives because I think it fits for this chapter to do it that way and because I have fun with it. Special thanks to Illusionna for letting me use her characters and for being a loyal reviewer of this story and for approving of everything I've done so far. For those who may not have reviewed yet, I certainly would welcome any feedback you have to give me.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and the Grey Cats belong to Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other OCs you don't recognize.

Uncle Gino suggested I take a few days off of work to recover from what happened to me. I was happy to have the time off, but I suspected there was more to it as well. Uncle Gino had questioned me about what happened, but I reassured him that I was okay even though I was far from it. Keno had also asked me if I was okay and had even said that I had been screaming in my sleep. I blew him off and said it was just a stupid dream even though I had been reliving my time in the prison and the torture I had gone through. I knew I couldn't keep this up, but I had to do it. I couldn't let anyone know what had happened to me in that place. No way was I going to do that.

As I leapt to a new rooftop, movement caught my eye. Tensing up, I grabbed my butterfly swords (Splinter had given me new ones with instructions not to lose them) and took up a fighting stance.

"Tony?" a familiar voice asked.

I immediately relaxed and sheathed my weapons. "Hey, Phoenix. What are you doing out here?"

She smiled. "Making my rounds," she replied. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Uncle Gino gave me some time off to recover," I told her.

"Oh. And how are you?"

"I'm great," I lied. "Never better."

Phoenix appraised me as though she didn't believe me, but she didn't pursue the matter. "Well, since you're out here, do you want to come with me while I do my rounds?"

I nodded. "I guess I can do that," I answered.

"Good," she said. She led the way, and I followed her across the rooftops. We came to an alley and heard the sound of someone crying. Putting her finger to her lips, Phoenix jumped down into the alley with me following behind. The source of the noise was a girl who seemed to be at least thirteen. She was curled in a fetal position and appeared to be in pain judging by her cries.

Phoenix knelt down until she was eye to eye with the girl. "Hello," she said. "Are you hurt?"

The girl cringed a bit, and Phoenix used a calming gesture to indicate that she meant no harm.

"It's gonna be okay," I reassured her. "We're here to help you."

The girl turned to me and sniffed. "How can you help me?" she asked.

"I can heal your wounds," Phoenix replied. "I'm Phoenix and I will help you. My friend is Tony."

"So you're the Phoenix," the girl said. "I've heard so much about you."

"Who told you about her?" I asked.

"I heard your name from Chategris," she answered. "He always speaks highly of you."

A look of recognition crossed Phoenix's face. "You know the Grey Cats?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, they took me in," she explained. "My name is Regan."

"No offense, but I'm surprised they took in a human," Phoenix said. "They always loathed humans and would talk about them as if they were scum."

"I'm not human," Regan said. She moved into the light, and we saw that she was a fox mutant. "I used to be human but was mutated into what I am now by the Kraang. They were holding us prisoner and I managed to escape. I wandered the streets until I ran into the Grey Cats and they took me in."

"Well, that was nice of them," Phoenix said.

Regan nodded. "It was. They saved my life and I would be dead if it wasn't for them."

"Well, let me help you," Phoenix told her. She knelt down and studied Regan's arm which seemed to be broken. Phoenix put her hands on the arm and it instantly healed. I had seen her do this before, but it always amazed me. Regan gasped as Phoenix continued to heal her wounds.

"It really is true!" she exclaimed. "Chategris told me you could heal, but I didn't want to believe it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Phoenix replied.

"You should come with me to see the Grey Cats. I'm sure they would be happy to see you again."

Phoenix hesitated and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I must get home to my children. Have a good night and stay safe."

"I will," Regan promised. "Nice to meet you." Then she scampered away before either of us could say anything more.

"What was that about?" I asked her. "Who are the Grey Cats?"

"They are a group of mutants my children and I befriended before we met you and the Turtles," she answered.

"So why did you refuse to see them?" I figured if they were friends of hers that she'd want to catch up and let them know she was okay.

"Because it is getting late, and we need to go home," she responded. "I'll see you later, Tony. Be safe."

"You too," I said.

As I headed home, I couldn't help but think about what Phoenix had said. Something was definitely off about the whole thing, and I was determined to find out what it was.

22222

"I just think he needs to open up more," Phoenix said, setting her cup of tea down on the table. She was in the Lair having tea with Splinter and discussing Tony and how he wasn't opening up to her or anyone else.

Splinter stroked his beard while he contemplated her words. "I agree with you, Phoebe, but we cannot force Tony to tell us what happened. He needs to do so himself."

"But if he continues to bottle it up inside, it will fester inside of him until he has a breakdown," she protested. "Do you think we could go to Gino and tell him why we're concerned?"

"I am sure Gino will give you the same answer I have given you," Splinter responded.

"I just feel like there's more to this than what he's telling us," she murmured.

Splinter put a paw on her hand. "Tony will open up when he is ready," he said. "Trust me on this."

She smiled at him. "I'll trust you, Yoshi," she said.

"Good. Now, tell me more about your recent visits."

22222

I knew Phoenix wasn't going to tell me anything about the Grey Cats, so I figured the best way to go about this was to ask one of her kids. I encountered Medusa and Raph and offered to hang out with them, which they accepted.

"How come you aren't at work, Tony?" Raph asked me.

"Uncle Gino gave me some time off to recuperate after what happened to me," I answered.

"Seems kind of weird he'd do that when you said nothin' happened to ya," Raph surmised.

I was angry that Raph would even question such a thing but decided to blow it off. "Hey, I'm not gonna question it if it means spending time with my friends."

Medusa laughed. "That's true," she said. "I heard you encountered someone when you were out with Mama."

"Yeah, she's a fox mutant named Regan who was rescued by the Grey Cats," I said. "Your mom said they were friends of yours before you met us. What's that all about?"

"We met them a long time ago," Medusa explained. "Mama was concerned about keeping us hidden because we were mutants. When we met the Grey Cats, we realized there were more like us than we thought. We became friends with them, though I think Chategris wanted more with Mama."

"You mean like a relationship?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but Mama didn't want that because she felt he was too controlling. He wanted her for what she could do and I think that was it. Plus he had others on the side."

Ah, so he was a mutant version of Bill Clinton. Definitely not a trustworthy guy. "Well, now he's back I guess and he's asking for your mom."

"I suppose Mama will have to decide about that," Medusa said.

"This guy sounds weird," Raph commented. "Maybe we should go with you."

"It definitely can't hurt," I agreed.

I knew that was all I would get out of her, and that was fine by me. I just hoped they were making the right decision.

22222

Gino sighed as he sat down. He had been working hard, and he was tired more often than not. Part of it had to do with age while another part was worrying about his nephew and how things were going. He knew Tony wasn't being truthful about what had happened, but he wasn't sure if there was a way to get through to him.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Muttering to himself, he opened it to find Phoenix and Splinter on the other side.

"What are you guys doin' here?" he demanded.

"We wanted to speak to you about Tony," Phoenix replied gently. "I tried talking to him about his ordeal, but he won't open up about it."

"Well, if you think the kid has opened up to me, you're dead wrong ," he said. "I can't get nothin' out of him no matter how hard I've tried so you're wastin' your time comin' to me for help."

"I feel that if we work together, perhaps we can come up with a solution on how to best address this problem," Splinter interjected.

Gino looked a little curious at his words. "Okay, but how do you propose we do that?"

"I do not know yet, but with all of us working together, we can come up with something."

"Well, I did see this show on TV about drug addicts and how members of their families would hold a meeting to talk to them about it and how it's affected their lives," Gino said.

"You mean like an intervention?" Phoenix asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's it. An intervention."

"I think that would work," Phoenix replied. "We'll have to plan it carefully though so he doesn't suspect a thing."

"Yes, I think this would be a good thing as well," Splinter agreed.

"Then let's start planning it," Gino declared.

22222

Medusa sighed as she made her way across the rooftops. She had gotten better at jumping them and was now pretty good at it, though there were times she feared she would fall off. She just needed some time alone to ponder what Tony had told her. Apparently the Grey Cats were still around and now they wanted to see her mother. Were any of them hurt? And where had they been all of this time?

A noise from the alley made the boa whirl around, brandishing her whip. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

The figured stepped out, and Medusa's eyes widened.

"Razz?" she gasped.

The anole mutant smiled at her. "Hey, Medusa, long time no see," he said.

She smiled. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," he answered. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," she answered.

"I've missed you," Razz said. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you and where you were."

His words sent tingles down her spine as she remembered their time together. "I missed you, too," she said.

"Well, maybe we can start where we left off," he suggested.

Medusa hesitated. It was a tempting offer, but then she thought of Raph and how well she was doing with him. Could she really abandon him now?

"What do you say?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Dus, I didn't expect to see you out here." Raph joined them along with Slash. He smiled when he saw Medusa and then his eyes narrowed when he saw Razz.

"Who's your friend?" Razz asked her.

"This is Raphael," Medusa answered. "And the other turtle is Slash, leader of the Mighty Mutanimals. Boys, this is Razz, one of the members of the Grey Cats."

"Pleased to meet you," Slash said politely.

"How long have you known Dus?" Raph asked him.

"Her name is Medusa," Razz corrected him. "You should learn how to properly address a lady."

Raph snarled and pulled out his sais. "Oh, I'll show you some respect alright," he said.

Medusa stepped in between them. "Boys, there's no need to fight," she said. "Raph just gave me a nickname and I don't mind it at all. I actually like it."

Raph perked up at that. "You do?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"I think it sounds stupid," Razz said.

"Well, I think your name is stupid," Raph retorted. "What kind of a name is Razz anyway?"

"It's a better name than Raphael," Razz retorted. "Your name sounds like a girl's name. Are you sure you're a guy?"

Raph was ready to beat up on the anole mutant, but Slash held him back. He shouted quite a few obscenities that would make a sailor blush culminating in telling Razz just where he could stick his tail. Slash had the sense to lead Raph away and apologized for his friend's behavior.

Medusa was mortified by the whole thing. "I'm sorry, Razz," she apologized. "I had no idea he would be here."

"Are you involved with him?" he asked her.

"Well, sort of," she answered.

"I figured as much," Razz said sadly. "I mainly came here to ask you and your family to come see us at our new headquarters. Chategris would really like to see your mother."

"I'll see what I can do," said Medusa. "It was good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," he replied. He gave her one last look and then disappeared into the night.

22222

Phoenix awoke when she heard the sound of sobbing coming from her daughter's room. She got up and padded down the hall until she reached Medusa's room and knocked.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Yes, you can, Mama."

Phoenix crept inside and saw her daughter on her bed. She crept up beside her and put an arm around her. "What's the matter, Curly Que?"

"Mama, did you ever have boys fight over you?" she asked.

"Well, there were boys who liked me, but I never really gave them a second thought," she answered. "Was someone fighting over you?"

Medusa nodded. "I saw Razz today and then Raph showed up," she answered.

A knowing look crossed Phoenix's face. "I see. And how did that make you feel?"

"I felt mortified about it," she replied. "I just want them to get along."

"Do you still have feelings for Razz?"

"I like him, but not as much as I like Raph," she answered. "Why do guys always have to fight over girls?"

Phoenix laughed. "I think it's because they want to prove to everyone who the better man is," she answered. "But at the end of the day, you're the one who has to make the choice."

"I know," Medusa said. "I already have made my choice, but I still want to be friends with Razz. Is that possible?"

"I think so if he really wants that," her mother answered. "But if he doesn't, then you have to respect his wishes no matter what."

"I will. Did you love anyone before you fell in love with Splinter, Mama?"

Phoenix hesitated but she decided it wasn't right to lie to her daughter. "Yes, there was someone else before I met Splinter," she answered. "He was a very nice man and I really cared about him."

"Do you think he'll come back someday?"

"No, I don't think he will. He's probably forgotten about me. Are you going to be okay now, Curly Que?"

Medusa nodded. "Yeah, I think I will be fine now. Thanks, Mama."

"That's what mothers are for," she said. She gave her daughter a kiss and then left the room.

As she got back into her own bed, her thoughts drifted for the first time in a long time to Stephane. She would always remember him and her other children and never forget how loving he was. Although her life was different now, she wondered what would happen if he saw her now. Would he love her the way he had before? Could she go back to him after being away from him for so long? And would that be fair to Splinter after all she had been through with him?

There was no chance of that, she decided. He believed she was dead and that was the end of it. Besides, she had a new life now and one that she wouldn't change for the world. With that last thought in her head, she fell asleep.

22222

"Are we there yet?" Mikey moaned.

"Not yet, but we will be," Phoenix replied.

"How do you even know where these Grey Cats live now?" Raph asked her.

"I got some intel from Slash who was tracking Razz and saw where he was going," Phoenix explained.

"Are you sure you are ready to see them again?" Splinter asked her.

She nodded. "I think it will be fine."

We approached a group of abandoned buildings and made our way to the entrance where two guards were standing.

"What is your business here?" one of the guards asked. He was a pitbull mutant.

"The Phoenix and her children and friends wish to grant an audience with Chategris upon his request," the Phoenix said politely.

The two guards looked at each other and then stepped aside. We followed Phoenix and the others into the building. It didn't take us long to find Chategris. He was lounging on a chair looking quite at ease. His face broke into a smile when he saw Phoenix.

"Ah, so you have come at last, La Fenix," he said. "It has been a long time, non?"

"Yes, it has," Phoenix replied. "I am glad to see you are safe."

"Likewise," Chategris said. "And I see you have made some new friends."

"Yes, I have. This is Hamato Splinter and his children. They have been good friends of mine for a long time now."

Chategris nodded, but his demeanor changed when he set eyes on me. "And I see you are also friends with a human," he noted, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Yes, Tony Salini is also a good friend of mine," she said. "I don't understand why you would disapprove since I am human myself."

"I approve of you because of your gifts and what you have offered us," Chategris replied. "But this boy does not seem to offer anything of significance."

I stepped forward and bowed to him. "With all due respect, sir, I am being trained as a warrior under Hamato Splinter's tutelage. The Phoenix also saved my life when I was attacked and I owe her my life which is why I am friends with her and her children."

"I see," Chategris mused. "Well, it seems that The Phoenix has been a bit busy since the last time we saw her." His gaze then lingered on Splinter. "And I see you have moved on as well."

Splinter glared at him but kept his voice kind. "Yes, she has," he replied.

"Well, I am happy for her and wish her the best," Chategris said.

"What did you want us to come here for?" Raph demanded.

"I merely wanted to see whether The Phoenix and her children were truly alive for I did not believe Regan when she told me about it. Now I see that it is true and I am glad to hear it."

"Does anyone need treatment?" Phoenix asked.

"No, everyone is fine, but if you would like to treat us in the future, we would be grateful for that," Chategris replied.

"I'll see what I can do," Phoenix said. "Now, if you will excuse us, we must be going. It was nice to see you, Chategris."

"Likewise, mon chere. I hope that you will not forget about us and will visit again. Farewell."

As we left the building, I couldn't help but really hate Chategris. He was completely out of line by calling me useless and I was not in the mood to see him again.

"Don't feel bad, Tony," Medusa said upon seeing my angry expression. "Chategris has always been distrustful of humans."

I didn't answer her and continued walking. That may have been the case, but I definitely wasn't going to be coming back to see the Grey Cats anymore.

22222

"So that cat mutant seriously didn't like you?" Casey asked. "That's so messed up."

"It seems he's the opposite of what most humans would feel like about mutants," April mused.

"Yeah, but he made me feel as if I was a bug under his shoe," I said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Tony," April reassured me. She looked at her watch. "We'd better get to your house, Tony. We're running late."

"Why are you guys coming to my house?" I asked her.

"Your uncle invited us over," she replied.

Okay, that definitely wasn't normal, but I decided to roll with it. I followed them out while Casey chattered on about his latest hockey game and how awesome it was. I tried to tune in and out until we reached my apartment. Once we got inside, I knew something was up because everyone was there. I watched as Casey and April took a seat on the floor.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Tony, we gathered together because we're concerned about you," Uncle Gino explained. "We know you went through a lot when you were kidnapped, but you won't tell us what happened. So, we had the idea that if we had this meeting, you would open up to us."

Anger coursed through me. "You're staging an intervention?" I demanded.

"We're just worried you might be experiencing traumatic episodes based on your ordeal," Donnie chimed in. "If you would just open up to us, maybe all of that would go away."

"Look, nothing happened, okay? I was locked up, but I wasn't tortured in there. It's no big deal."

"Your dreams say differently, bro," Keno interjected. "I've heard you screaming in your sleep. You really should open up about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," I said. "You're all being stupid. Just leave me alone." I turned and stormed out of the house and ran down the street.

How could they do that to me? Why did they feel the need to ambush me like that? Sure, some stuff happened to me, but I was truly okay. There was no need for me to bring it up and to scare them about what had happened. I also didn't want the guys to go on some hunt for the person who did this and get in more trouble because of me. They needed to stay below the radar.

I had reached one of the water towers when I saw a figure moving near me. I tensed and took out my butterfly swords, ready to do battle. The figure stepped out of the shadows and I gaped.

"Karai?" I gasped. The last time I had seen her, she had led us into a trap and nearly killed all of us before being sucked down a drain.

"Hello, Tony," she said. "It's nice to see you again."

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she answered. "I can see you're alone though and that you need to talk. Come with me."

I stayed where I was. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"I supposed it's fair for you to assume that, but I assure you that it's not. I'm not under Shredder's control anymore. Follow me and we'll talk."

Some part of me wanted to doubt what she was saying, but another part of me just couldn't help but trust her words. I took a deep breath and followed her into the night.

A/N: And so ends another chapter. This one was pretty long and very fun to write for a lot of reasons. I hope that you enjoyed it too. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out as I'm also concentrating on my Truth and Lies series and Tales of a Pizza Delivery Boy, but I'll do my best to get another chapter out when I can. Plus, my dad will be coming home and that may hinder my writing and posting time. I will try to do my best to get some writing in though because I feel I will need to if things get too stressful. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunions and Repercussions

A/N: Wow! This story has now reached double digits! I'm so happy to be writing this story and am surprised I have another chapter out so fast, but that's what happens sometimes. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story. This chapter is going to get interesting.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children are the property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illusionna.

I followed Karai, not sure what to make of what was going on. She definitely wasn't under Shredder's control anymore and that made me feel better. But it was weird that she hadn't shown herself until now.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you when we get inside," she said shortly.

I closed my mouth, knowing that if I asked anything else, she would probably try to kill me. She led me to a very familiar building that once was the headquarters of the Foot Clan.

"Wait, you're taking me here?" I asked. "Does that mean you're the new leader of the Foot Clan?"

She smiled as she beckoned me inside. "Not exactly," she replied.

I followed her into the building and into the Shredder's throne room. I noticed that another young woman was there as well. She was dressed all in black with a witch's hat on her head.

"Senpai, where have you been?" asked the witch.

"I was out patrolling and ran into Tony here," Karai answered. "Tony, this is Shinigami, a friend of mine from Japan. Shinigami, this is Tony Salini, a friend of my brothers'."

"It is nice to meet you, Tony," Shinigami said as she bowed.

I bowed back. "Nice to meet you too. So, how long have you known each other?"

"Since we were kids," Karai answered. "I even taught Shinigami ninjutsu since she wanted to learn it. Of course, Shredder didn't approve of my friendship with her, so I taught her in secret."

"And now she's here," I noted.

She nodded. "Yes, I sent for her because I needed her."

"Why have you been hiding all of this time? Don't you know that Leo has been worried about you?"

"If he was so worried about me, why didn't he try to find me during the invasion?" Karai retorted.

"Probably because we were too busy going around space trying to save the world," I countered. "Leo worried about you every day, Karai. His main objective for the mission was to make sure Splinter didn't get killed again by Shredder and to find you."

Karai's eyes widened in shock. "Shredder killed Splinter?" she gasped.

"Yes, but we escaped with the Fugitoid who helped us save the world so it didn't happen again. Man, Leo is so gonna freak when I tell him I found you."

Karai glared at me. "You aren't going to tell Leo anything," she said firmly.

"Why not? Don't you want him to know you're safe?"

"I don't want him to know what I've been doing because he would freak out about it."

"What ARE you doing anyway besides holing up in the home that was never your own?"

"Shinigami and I are trying to take down Shredder's empire," she answered. "Since we have no idea where he is, we figure that by destroying his empire we can take him down for good."

"But won't he find out about it and seek revenge eventually?"

"Of course he will and I'm counting on that so I can take him down myself."

"So, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you can help me do it."

22222

"Well, that was a bust," said Mikey gloomily after Tony stormed out. "Do you think we should go after him?"

"Nah, let him be," Gino said. "He'll come home on his own if he wants to."

"I am sorry things did not work out the way you wanted them to," Splinter apologized.

Gino waved him away. "It's not your fault," he said. "I never should have done it in the first place. Tony's a lot like his dad was. I guess I should have expected this."

"If there's anything we can do, please let us know," Phoenix said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Gino said.

Everyone left after that, and Gia and Keno retreated upstairs to their rooms. Gino sat down with a glass of whiskey and his own thoughts. He just hoped Tony would come home and then they could talk about this. He never should have forced Tony to open up, but he felt that maybe that meant Tony had gone through something worse than what he was saying. If that was the case, then maybe Tony needed help and fast.

"You better come home soon, kid," he whispered. "We need you around here."

22222

"Wait, you want me to help you take down Shredder's empire?" I seriously couldn't believe what Karai wanted me to do. Was she insane? Well, she was brought up by a maniac bent on killing other people, I reminded myself.

"I think you'd be perfect for it," Karai answered. "It's not like the Turtles invite you on all of their missions anyway."

"That's because I have a job," I pointed out.

"Well, you seem to be off of your job today," she replied. "So this is your big chance to help me."

"What exactly are we doing? We aren't gonna kill people, are we? Because if we are, I am so out of here."

Karai shook her head. "No, it's more about just taking his empire down and destroying what he built. I already know one of the places we can hit, and we're going there tonight."

"Okay, I'm in," I said. I knew Leo and the others wouldn't be happy about it, but I didn't care what they thought anymore. I was too pissed at them for what they'd tried to do to me.

I followed Karai and Shinigami out of the building and across the rooftops until we reached another building. It was one I didn't know about, but judging by the smile on Karai's face, this was one of the buildings Shredder owned.

"Let us look in here," Shinigami said.

As we entered the building, I gasped at what I saw. It was very big, but what caught my eye were the piles of money scattered on the floor. Didn't the guy ever hear about safes?

"Jackpot!" Karai gloated. "This is just what we need."

Shinigami took a lighter out of her pocket and set fire to one of the piles of money.

"Wait, shouldn't we turn this in to the police or something?"

"What's the point in that?" Karai snapped. "It's just tainted money."

"But don't you think burning it is a waste? You could always donate it to charity or something like that."

Karai snorted. " I highly doubt any charity would be interested in any money Shredder has. This is a better way. As long as we destroy his money, we destroy part of his empire. Now, let's get out of here."

I followed the two of them out of the building, my heart filled with trepidation. I wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, but I had promised Karai I was in on this with them. I followed them to two more buildings where more money was stashed and we burned that, too. It was just as we were leaving the second building that I caught a glimpse of a familiar figure on the building across from us.

"Oh, shit," I cursed.

22222

Leo tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get his mind off of Tony. Had he returned home like Gino said he would, or was he still out on the streets? He tried to meditate to get back to sleep, but it wasn't working. With a growl of frustration, Leo got out of bed and left the Lair to look for his wayward friend.

He checked the apartment, but Tony wasn't in his room as he should have been. That meant that he hadn't returned home as Gino had thought he would. Leo considered waking Gino and alerting him that his nephew was still gone but decided against it. Maybe there was a chance that Leo would find him on his own.

He left the apartment and started off across the rooftops. He checked the shop but found that Tony wasn't there either. So, where would he go? He kept searching alleys and other buildings, hoping to find his friend soon. It was as he was on the rooftop and looking at an adjacent building that he spotted Tony along with someone he thought he would never see again.

He gasped, "Karai?!"

Tony looked up and spotted him. "Oh, shit," the boy cursed. Yep, he knew he was in trouble.

22222

"Karai, what are you doing here?" Leo demanded.

Karai smiled at him. "Hey, Leo, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Don't start that with me," Leo growled. "I've been looking for you all over the city. Where have you been all of this time?"

"At Foot Headquarters," she answered.

"So, you're head of the Foot now?"

"No, it's just a temporary home for us," she replied. "We'll move to our own place soon enough. Oh, this is my friend, Shinigami. Shinigami, this is my brother, Leonardo."

Shinigami smiled. "Ah, so this is the famous Leonardo. Karai has told me much about you."

"I'm sure she has," Leo said guardedly. "It's nice to meet you though." Then he turned his gaze onto me. "Tony, why aren't you at home?"

"He's decided to join my cause," Karai answered.

Leo glared at her. "I think Tony can answer for himself," he said firmly.

"Because you guys ambushed me with that intervention thing," I responded. "That wasn't cool, Leo."

"It was your uncle's idea, and we agreed it would be a good thing," Leo pointed out.

"Why would you think that?" I demanded.

"Because we're worried about you, Tony. You haven't been yourself, and we just want to know what's been going on with you."

"And I made it clear that I don't want to talk about it," I reminded him. "Tell Uncle Gino I'm safe and I'm going to be staying with Karai for a few days."

"And after that?" Leo prompted.

I hesitated as I thought of my answer. I knew I couldn't hide away forever and I really didn't want to put my uncle through any more grief after all we had been through. "After that, I'll come home," I finally answered.

Leo nodded. "Fair enough. Take care of him, Karai."

"Don't worry, Leo, Tony will be fine," she reassured him.

"Good. So, what is this cause of yours anyway?"

"We're trying to bring down Shredder's empire," she responded. "We figure that the sooner we take down his empire, the sooner we can lure him out of hiding and take him down once and for all."

"Do you think that's wise?" Leo questioned. "Shredder isn't going to go easy on you after he finds out what you've done. You could be risking your life. Maybe we can help you."

"It's the best plan we have," Karai retorted. "And I don't really need your help, Leo. I can handle Shredder on my own."

Leo shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about, Karai. This is the man who killed Sensei. He would have no qualms about killing you, too."

"And I know his moves," she said. "Plus, I'll have Shinigami with me. We'll be fine."

"I hope you aren't going to involve Tony in that part of the plan," Leo said worriedly.

"Nah, I know you wouldn't like it so he'll be spared from that part."

"I still think you're playing a dangerous game, Karai, but I know I can't stop you from doing what you want to do. Just take care of Tony and make sure he gets home safely." With one last look at all three of us, Leo turned and left.

"Is he always so uptight like that?" Shinigami asked us.

"Pretty much," Karai and I said in unison.

"So, where to from here?"

"It's getting late, and I'm tired," Karai said. "Let's get some food from Murakami's and call it a night."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

22222

Gino was startled awake by a knock on his bedroom window. He sat bolt upright in bed and reached for the pistol he had on his nightstand before realizing it was one of the Turtles outside his window. He put his gun away and immediately opened the window to let Leo in.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I just saw Tony," Leo replied.

A shiver of alarm passed through Gino at the mention of his missing nephew. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," reassured Leo. "He's going to stay with Karai and her friend for a few days and then come home."

"Isn't Karai your sister?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Well, as long as he comes home, I'm not gonna worry about it."

"I promise I'll keep an eye on him."

"But you just said he was with your sister and that he was fine."

"He is, but Karai is kind of reckless sometimes. I just don't want her to get Tony in trouble or anything."

"I see. Well, just make sure he comes home in one piece."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Salini. Have a good night."

"You too. Hey, Leo?"

Leo turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Next time, try to visit when I'm awake, okay?"

He smiled. "You got it."

22222

The next four days with Karai and Shinigami were awesome. We mostly found Shredder's buildings and tried to get rid of whatever was inside as well as getting rid of the buildings themselves. I knew this couldn't last and that we would soon be confronted and it came true in the form of the Purple Dragons as well as Bebop, Rocksteady, and Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw smirked. "So the cub has come out of hiding," he mused.

"I guess I did," Karai retorted. "What brings you here?"

"Did you really think you would be able to get away with this treachery?" Tiger Claw demanded. "You dare to betray the man who raised you as a daughter."

"I am no daughter of his!" she spat. "My father is Hamato Yoshi."

"You are a traitor to the Foot," Tiger Claw charged. "Perhaps it is time to teach you a lesson." He motioned with his hand, and Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Dragons charged us. Karai held off Rocksteady while Shinigami faced down Bebop. That left me with the Dragons. Fong charged at me, but I dodged him and managed to give him a roundhouse kick to the floor. Tsoi and Sid came next, but I dodged them and made them collide into each other. Seeing them down, I went to help Karai with Rocksteady and managed to distract him long enough for Karai hit him with a few pressure points. Shinigami dodged Bebop's lasers and used this weird pendant she had to make him think he was seeing things. While he was distracted, she took him down easily.

Enraged by our victory, Tiger Claw got ready to charge us, but before he could do anything, he suddenly slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap. We looked up to see someone I knew only too well standing there.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Danielle said.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Taking down the mutants who are plaguing this city," she replied.

"Did you just kill him?" Karai asked her.

"No, I just knocked him out. He'll be sent to a special lab where they will take care of him and study him further. But if you want to stop me from doing this, all you have to do is join my cause, Tony. I could use you and your friends."

"I won't do it," I answered.

"Such a shame," she said. "I suppose I'll just have to take you by force."

"Over my dead body!" Karai charged.

Danielle smirked. "That can easily be arranged." She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Karai. Seeing what was about to happen, Karai threw blinding powder in Danielle's face and then threw a smoke bomb on the floor. By the time the smoke cleared, we were all gone.

"Who was that woman?" Shinigami asked me.

I was trembling all over. "She was the one who abducted me," I answered.

"Is this what that intervention was for?" Karai inquired.

I nodded. "Yeah. They wanted to find out what happened to me. I just don't want her to get me again."

"She won't," Karai assured me. "But I do think you need to tell the others what happened to you. This woman could come for them next."

I bowed my head. "I guess you're right. Time for me to face the music."

22222

"And so I used the vent to escape," I concluded. As I finished my story, I looked at the faces of my family and friends. Some were filled with shock at my story while others had faces filled with sympathy for what I had gone through.

"Dude, that was totally cool how you escaped like that," Mikey commented.

"It was very ingenious of you to do that," Splinter added. "Nicely done."

"Thanks," I said.

"I gotta say, Tony, you really are a smart kid," Uncle Gino said. "But that doesn't excuse you from what you did."

I hung my head in shame. "I know," I said humbly.

"And that means you're grounded for a month. No going out with your friends or anything else like that. You can go for training and for work, but that's it. You got it?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Miwa, it is good to see you again," Splinter said. "I was hoping you would like to come and stay with us tonight."

"Sorry, Father, but Shinigami and I have a place to stay," Karai answered. "But I can still visit if that's okay."

Splinter nodded. "It is fine with me."

After everyone left, I had some dinner and then went straight to my room. I still felt guilty about what I had put everyone through, but I still felt betrayed by what everyone tried to do to me even if it was for my own good.

"Dude, you really messed up this time," Keno noted.

"Not more than I have before," I contradicted.

"Nah, this time was worse. You should have seen Uncle Gino, dude. He was really worried about you."

"Well, I'm home now so everyone can relax. Let's get some sleep."

Keno nodded and settled down into bed. Before I drifted off to sleep though, I had to wonder about Danielle and what was going to happen with her. She wasn't going to give up her cause, and I just hoped that we could stop her before she did any more harm to others in the city.

A/N: And so another chapter ends. I had a lot of fun with this one and hoped you liked it too. Not sure when the next chapter will be out but I do have ideas for it. And now I just found out my dad will be returning home on Monday so my online time will be limited at best. I'll still do what I can though, but I'm not going to make any promises on anything. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Leaving in Haste and Regretting in Leisure

A/N: Here's the next chapter of this little tale. I have to admit that chapter titles are very hard to come by now, but I do the best I can with what I can think up. Some of this is inspired by the latest episode though it will be with my own twist. Thanks to Illusionna for not only letting me borrow her characters but also for being a loyal reviewer. You are the reason I keep going so thank you so much for that. And to anyone else reading this, go read her stories. You won't be disappointed.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children are the property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with the above characters.

The night was dark as the Mighty Mutanimals patrolled the city. They had taken to doing this ever since they had formed as a group. At first it had been about taking the Kraang down, but now it was more about keeping the criminals at bay in any way they could. Though the Turtles also patrolled the city, the Mutanimals felt it was their duty to also help.

Slash scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary, a habit he had picked up from Leo. Seeing nothing, he motioned to the others to keep going. Then a scream pierced the silence of the night. Slash immediately gave the signal to check out the problem, and the mutants hurried to do so. Upon arriving, they saw a young woman being cornered by gang members. Slash knew this wasn't a good thing and after assessing the situation (another habit he had picked up from Leo), he ordered his team to intervene.

Slash swung his mace at one of the gang members and knocked him out. Leatherhead fended off another one pretty easily with his size. Rockwell dispatched of a few of the men with his telekinetic powers. Pete was fluttering around and even pecked one of the gang members. Then his eyes strayed away to a woman carrying a shopping bag with a loaf of bread sticking out.

"Ooooh, bread!" he cried and, forgetting about the gang member, he took off after the lady and the bread.

The lady shrieked and dropped her quarry, shielding herself from the boisterous mutant pigeon. Pete took no notice of her as he grabbed the bread and began nibbling at it. He was so engrossed that he didn't see the woman who had been accosted by the gang members aiming a gun in his direction.

Seeing his comrade in trouble, Slash immediately intervened and pushed Pete out of the bullet's trajectory. The bullet lodged itself in the giant turtle's shoulder.

"Slash!" Leatherhead yelled. He roared and hurried to his leader's side.

"We need to retreat!" Rockwell declared.

Slash took out a smoke bomb and immediately activated it, cloaking them all in purple smoke so they could escape.

22222

"How is it, Doc?" Slash asked him.

"Your shoulder should heal," Rockwell answered. "The bullet did not go in too deeply and I was able to retrieve it with no trouble."

"That's good to hear," Slash said with relief.

"Thanks for the save, Slash," Pete said. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Slash's yellow eyes narrowed in anger as he set eyes on the mutant pigeon. "What the hell was that, Pete?" he yelled. "Why did you get distracted like that? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I saw the bread and wanted it," Pete answered.

"We were bein' set upon by gang members!" Slash snapped. "Didn't you even care that we all could have gotten killed?"

"It was a mistake," Pete said. "It won't happen again."

"It's happened at least three times already," Slash pointed out. "You gotta stop doing this, Pete. You're becoming a liability to the team and that's not something we can afford right now."

Pete bristled at Slash's words. "Well, if I'm such a liability, then maybe I should just leave. You don't need me around here anymore."

"Don't say that, my friend," Leatherhead begged. "You are a valuable asset to this team."

"Quite so," Rockwell added. "You provide an excellent distraction to the enemy."

"No, fellas, he's right," Slash said. "He should just leave. We can't afford to have someone screwing things up for us."

"If that's the way you feel, then I quit!" Pete said. And before anyone else could protest, Pete took off and flew away from the warehouse.

22222

I sighed in annoyance as I listened to Casey and April bickering about homework. I was getting sick and tired of them constantly arguing over things like that though there wasn't much I could do about it. I decided the best thing to do was to leave so I turned away from them.

"Where are you going, Tony?" April asked me.

"I'm going to let you two settle this fight on your own," I answered.

"We'll stop fighting if you want us to," Casey begged.

"Nope, you two carry on. See you later." With that, I left them and headed to the Lair for some down time. I found Mikey and Raph watching TV and heard Leo in the dojo so I decided to head there to get some training in.

Leo smiled when he heard me come in though he didn't turn around. "Hey, Tony, how was your day?"

"It was okay," I answered. "How was yours?"

"Pretty good," he replied. "Do you wanna spar?"

I smirked. "Why else would I be here?"

He laughed and turned away from the training dummy to face me. I got into a fighting stance and drew my butterfly swords. He drew his katanas and we bowed before facing off.

22222

Pete flew around the city, feeling angry for all that had happened to him. He was mad that Slash had yelled at him for something so trivial. It wasn't his fault that the bread had been there. It was his weakness and he couldn't help it. Well, if that was the way it had to be, then so be it. He didn't need Slash or anyone else. He would be just fine on his own.

As he flew around, he spotted someone on one of the buildings. Curious, the pigeon mutant flew down and beheld a woman standing there all alone.

"Hello there," the woman said. "What are you doing flying alone at this time of night?"

"I'm just alone and thinking," Pete answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I am just observing things," she answered. "It's fortunate that you came along though. I need some help and I think you could be of service to me. Would it be all right if you came with me?"

Pete thought about it and figured he had nothing to lose. "Sure," he answered.

The woman smiled. "Good," she said. "I'm Danielle Enderly."

"My name is Pete," Pete said.

22222

"Why are you so glum, Slash?" Raph asked his friend.

Slash sighed. "I just gave Pete the boot," he replied.

Raph's green eyes widened in shock. "You kicked him out?" he gasped.

"Yep. He was distracted and almost got killed."

"Well, give him some time and maybe he'll come back," Raph reassured his friend. "Heck knows I've stormed off in a rage."

"That's the thing, Raph," Slash said. "I don't think he's coming back."

22222

Pete was impressed by the building Danielle led him to. It was very big though something about it seemed weird to Pete.

Danielle instructed Pete to sit in a chair which he did so. "Pete, I have quite a few questions for you and I hope you can answer them," she said. "First, how were you mutated?"

"I was mutated by the Kraang but before that, I was just an ordinary pigeon."

"I see," she mused. "Do you know of any other mutants besides yourself?"

Pete thought about talking about the Mighty Mutanimals, but a voice in his head warned him that this woman was dangerous and that she was plotting something. "Nope, not that I know of."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're lying," she said.

Pete's eyes widened. "No, I'm not!" he insisted.

"You will either tell me what I want to know or I will force it out of you," she threatened.

"Do what you want, but I'll never sell out my friends," declared Pete.

"Have it your way," she said as she brandished a taser in his direction.

Pete's screams echoed throughout the building though no one heard his cries.

22222

The Phoenix smiled as she left her latest charge. Doing clinic always made her feel good each time she helped someone. Yes, it was unconventional, but it was still rewarding and helped her to achieve a purpose she felt she hadn't had after her ordeal with the Kraang. As she walked along, she was accosted by two cat mutants who looked frantic and were carrying someone.

"Can I help you?" Phoenix asked.

"We found him outside a building," one of the mutants replied. "Can you help him?"

Phoenix gasped as she saw who they were carrying. "Pete!" she cried. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know," the second mutant answered.

Phoenix knelt down as the two mutants set Pete on the ground. She saw that he looked horrible and immediately sent the golden ants into him. However, nothing happened, and she began to get frustrated. How could this be happening? Her power had always worked before. She tried one more time but nothing happened and she had to give in to defeat.

22222

Raph cheered as the Cleveland Indians made another hit. He was still mad that the Yankees hadn't made it to the World Series, but as he couldn't stand the Chicago Cubs, he figured rooting for the Indians would be the best thing.

"Oh, come on!" Slash groaned. "You could have caught that!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you're rooting for the Cubs," he complained.

"Hey, they're a good team," Slash countered. "Plus, I have always admired the announcing style of Harry Caray."

"Dude, the guy's dead," Raph reminded him.

"Yeah, but he was still good, and Mikey does a pretty good impression of him."

Raph smirked, remembering the times his little brother would imitate the famous announcer's famous line, "Holy cow!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door. Slash jumped up and answered it, astounded to see The Phoenix standing there with a familiar figure in her arms.

"What happened?" Slash demanded as he ushered the woman inside.

Raph got off the couch and hurried to where they were. He gasped as Phoenix laid Pete on a blanket Slash procured for her.

"I don't know, but he's gone," Phoenix replied.

The words took only a few seconds to process in Slash's mind. With a roar of rage, he began beating on the wall of the warehouse and cursing frantically.

Raph grabbed his friend's arm and held him back. "Slash, calm down, buddy," he soothed.

Slash whirled around on Raph, his eyes filled with remorse and rage. "This is all my fault!" he howled. "I told Pete to leave, and now he's dead! I'm not fit to be the leader of the team anymore!"

"Slash, it wasn't your fault," Raph soothed. "Pete quit on his own. We have to find out who did this to him."

"If we do that, they could kill us too," Slash said.

"I think we should concentrate on Pete for now," Phoenix said softly. "Raph's right that this isn't your fault, Slash. Pete did leave on his own and somehow ended up dead. All we can do is honor his memory and make sure this doesn't happen to more mutants. When I go to clinic again, I'll inquire if any others have seen anything odd or have seen any others getting taken."

"Do you think this has anything to do with the chick who captured Tony?" Raph asked her.

"I don't know, but we should remain cautious," replied Phoenix.

The game was forgotten as they arranged how they would bury their friend and comrade. Neither of them cared about baseball now. There were other matters to attend to at the moment and that was what they were concentrating on.

22222

The Mutanimals buried Pete in Cenyral Park where he liked to perch in a certain tree. All of us attended the funeral and mourned the loss of the mutant pigeon. Sure, he could be annoying at times, but he was a great ally and a faithful member of the team that we all could count on to help when he could.

Slash said some words about Pete as did the other members and even Phoenix and her children said some kind words and shared some memories. Then we buried him and went back to the warehouse to eat some food and remember a mutant pigeon who changed all of our lives. I knew this had something to do with Danielle, and I was determined to make sure that no one else died at her hands even if it meant risking my own life to prevent it.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is done. I am so glad I was able to finish this one and I hope you liked it. Yeah, I killed off Pete, but I want to say that I don't hate the little guy at all. I actually like him but felt that his death would be a turning point in the story and show just how ruthless Danielle and her followers are when it comes to getting what they want. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'll do what I can. Life has been taking over but I will do my best to continue writing when possible. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day. Oh, and go Cubs! Let's break that curse and win it all!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Vengeance and Vexation

A/N: I can't believe I'm writing another chapter already, but inspiration has struck, so I'm going with it. Thanks to Illusionna who has been a faithful reviewer from the start of this story and who was so kind to lend me her characters and a warm welcome to Glazier Blue for being the newest reviewer. Your kind words and encouragement have helped me greatly so thanks a million to both of you. You should really read Illusionna's works as well as a joint work between Glazier Blue and Silver Sentinel entitled Puppet Master as it's a wonderful story. And now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children are property of Illusionna and are used with permission by the author. I only own the plot and any other characters you don't recognize.

It's not easy putting a plan into action, but I was determined to see this through no matter what. I had thought about this after Pete was killed and knew I had to stop Danielle at any cost even if it meant risking my own life. Yeah, it was risky for me to do it without consulting the Turtles, but I knew if I did that, they would tell me it was a bad idea and forbid me from doing it. So I had to do it on my own.

I left the shop with my pizzas on my bike. I was just going to do my deliveries and hope that I ran into Danielle along the way so I could confront her about what she did to Pete and why she did it. The first batch of deliveries went through without a hitch and I was beginning to think that maybe I wouldn't see her when I spotted a lone figure on a rooftop while making a delivery. My heart pounding in excitement, I finished my delivery and stashed my bike in an alley. I knew Uncle Gino would be furious when he found out I wasn't finishing my deliveries, but I didn't care at this point. With a determined look on my face, I scaled the fire escape and followed after my quarry.

22222

"How's Slash holding up?" Leo asked his brother.

Raph sighed. "Not good," he answered. "He still blames himself for Pete's death. I tried talking to him, but he won't snap out of it."

"Maybe he needs a professional," Mikey suggested. "We should call Dr. Phil and see if he can help him."

"I don't think Dr. Phil will talk to mutants, Mikey," Leo replied. "But maybe Phoenix can heal his mind since she has those powers."

"I think it only works on bodily injuries though," Raph said. "That's what Dus told me."

"That's because she's only dealt with physically wounded patients," Leo pointed out. "It's worth a shot."

"You could be onto something there," Raph conceded. "Try it out."

22222

I leapt from building to building, keeping Danielle in my sights. I was trying my best to be silent, but she must have sensed something because she turned around to face me.

"If it isn't the pizza delivery boy," she said. "I knew someone was following me. You have a lot of work to do."

I scowled at her. "Why did you kill Pete?" I demanded.

"The mutant pigeon? Why, I had to because he wouldn't give me the information I wanted."

"He was my friend!" I snapped.

"And yet, you let him die," she countered. "All of this is your fault for not taking my offer, Tony. More of your friends will die if I don't get the answers I want. You can save them if you just tell me what I want to know."

"I'm not going to sell out my friends," I replied. I drew out my swords and swiped at her. She dodged the strike effortlessly and laughed.

"How touching," she said mockingly. "It really amuses me how people will go out of their way to protect freaks. Your friends shouldn't even exist and yet they do. I merely want to know why they exist and what has led to all of this. Maybe there's a way to reverse the effects of this abnormality so that we can get rid of these abominations."

"You won't get anything from me," I declared. "And they're not abominations either. They are just as good as we are and just as noble as any human out there. I'd say they're even better than a lot of the humans I have dealt with in my life."

"Perhaps they are, but it could be a cover for how they really live," she said. "For all we know, your friends could be plotting to take over the human race with the intent to either enslave us or wipe us out completely."

"I can assure you that they want neither of those things," I told her. "They just want to be accepted for who they are and to help others. That's all they have ever wanted in life."

"I wish I could believe that, but I don't," she said. "If you don't tell me what I want to know, you will be responsible for more deaths."

"Not if I kill you first," I declared.

She smiled a sinister smile. "I highly doubt a mere boy such as yourself could kill me even with your pathetic little knives."

My returning smile matched her own. "We'll see about that," I said and lunged for her again.

She dodged my strike, but I was ready with another move. She dodged that one as well and kicked me in the face, causing me to be knocked back. I continued my assault, willing myself to get in at least one strike on her. I did manage to hit her a few times, but she was better than me which led me to believe that she was skilled and had learned the same art I was studying.

"Where did you learn those moves?" I asked her as I panted for breath.

"I had a wonderful teacher who taught me all I know," she replied. "Have you heard of Oroku Saki?"

I gasped. "You were a student of the Shredder?"

She nodded. "Yes, but when I grew older, I left him pursue my own interests."

"I can't believe he would let you go."

"He didn't want me to, but I was very good at getting my way so he let me leave. But I still keep in touch with him. I think he will be interested to know that I ran into you and perhaps he will tell me more about your little friends since you won't give me the information I want."

"You won't be telling him anything," I vowed. I lunged at her once more, but she knocked my swords out of my hands and grabbed me.

"You are in no position to be telling me what I will and won't do," she replied. "Have a nice afterlife."

I tried to break her grip on me, but she had a firm hold and the next thing I knew, I was falling off of the building into thin air. I caught her looking at me with satisfaction before she disappeared and I knew that I had messed up big time.

22222

"I'm so glad you thought to call me, Leo," Phoenix said. "I have to admit that I don't know if I can help Slash, but I'll do my best."

"That's all we ask of you, Phoenix," Leo answered. "We just don't know what else to do."

She nodded and followed Leo to the warehouse. Leo knocked and Leatherhead opened the door and ushered them inside.

"Thank you for coming, my friends," he said. "Slash is in need of your help."

They found Slash sitting on the couch with the TV on though he wasn't really focused on what was happening on the screen. He only looked up when Leo touched his arm.

"Slash, I brought the Phoenix here to help you," Leo said. "We've been really worried about you, and we think maybe her powers can help you. Is that okay with you?"

Phoenix held her breath and waited for Slash to refuse her help.

"Sure," the large mutant said. "Give it a shot since nothing else will work."

"I hope this will work," Phoenix said. She laid her hands on Slash's head and closed her eyes as she sent the golden ants into him. The familiar tingle was there briefly but then it flickered and died. She looked to the larger mutant to see if there was a difference.

"Nope, I still feel the same," Slash replied.

"Let me try again," Phoenix said as she began to feel the same frustration she had felt after her failure to save Pete. She closed her eyes and sent the golden ants into him again, but the same thing happened.

"Sorry, but it didn't work," Slash said forlornly. "You tried your best."

"I don't understand this!" Phoenix burst out. "Why am I failing at this? First it was Pete and now you."

"You didn't fail Pete," Leo told her. "He was already dead when the mutants carried him to you."

"Then why can't I heal Slash?" she demanded.

"Maybe it's because his wounds are mental and not physical," Leo surmised.

"He's right," Rockwell chimed in. "Physical and mental wounds are very different from each other which explains why you can't heal him."

Phoenix sighed. "I guess you're right," she said. "Well, I had better get home."

"Thanks for trying," Slash said. "It means a lot that you came here, but I guess this is just something I have to get through on my own."

"No, you don't," Leo contradicted. "All of us are here for you if you need us, Slash. We aren't going to let you go through this by yourself."

"Thanks, Leo," Slash said.

Leo smiled at him as he led Phoenix out of the warehouse. "Thanks for your help," he said.

"It's not like I did any good," she said bitterly.

"But you were there and that makes all of the difference," Leo argued.

Phoenix nodded though she didn't believe it herself.

 _Danger is near,_ the unbidden thought said.

Phoenix snapped to attention. "Leo, something's wrong," she said.

Leo was on alert at her words. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I didn't tell you everything about my powers," she said. "Sometimes I have this voice that tells me things."

"And this voice is telling you that something's wrong?" he asked.

She nodded. "I feel like it's something that's up ahead of us."

"Then lead the way," Leo said.

She took off as the voice kept repeating the warning. The voice led her to a building and she gasped as she saw a figure falling from it.

Leo gasped as he saw who was falling. "Tony!" he cried.

22222

I wasn't sure what would happen as I fell, but I braced myself for the end. I heard someone calling my name and the next thing I knew, I was caught in a strong grip. I turned my head and saw that Leo was holding me. We made it to the ground and I was immediately checked over by Phoenix.

"What happened to you?" Leo demanded.

"I confronted Danielle and tried to fight her," I answered.

Leo gave me a stern look. "You went off on your own?" he cried. "What were you thinking? Where's your bike?"

"I left it in an alley," I replied.

Leo made me lead him there and he put me on the bike. "Finish your route and then go straight home," he commanded. "We'll talk about this when you're done."

I nodded and did as Leo asked. I knew I had messed up and that I was going to pay for it later, but I still stood by what I did. Danielle had to pay for what she did to Pete, and I knew that sooner or later, we were going to meet again and I would make sure she didn't live to do this to anyone else again.

22222

Danielle went into Foot Headquarters and bowed to her old master.

"So, you have come back," Shredder said. "What brings you back here, Danielle?"

"I need to know more about the mutant turtles and their rat master," she replied. "I have heard tales of other mutants as well and wish to know more about them. I tried questioning the Salini boy, but he won't tell me anything about his friends."

Shredder smiled a sinister smile. "I can tell you all I know about then," he answered. "We have quite a history together. But in return, I want you to do something for me."

"I will do whatever you wish me to do, Master," Danielle replied.

"Become part of the Foot again and serve me forever. I assure you that you will be rewarded for your service to me."

"I will do as you ask, Master Shredder," she replied.

"Good," he said. "The story begins with a man once named Hamato Yoshi….."

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I really hope you liked it. So now we know more about Danielle's past and how she is going to ally herself with her old master. This definitely will not be good for our heroes! Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Masters and Mentors

A/N: Here's the next chapter in this tale. I'm having such a fun time writing this story and I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me. In this chapter we'll learn a little more about Danielle's past and how she ended up as a member of the Foot Clan. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix and her children are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and Danielle Enderly.

Danielle remembered when she first met Oroku Saki and became a member of the Foot Clan.

At eighteen, she left her parents' home and struck out on her own because she was tired of their rules. After an encounter with a gang, she knew she would have to learn to defend herself at some point so she could survive on the streets. She discovered a dojo run by Chris Bradford, one of the most famous martial artists around. Danielle had always admired Chris and even had a crush on him. Thinking that her luck was turning around, she signed up for one of his classes and began to learn martial arts.

She was disappointed at first to learn that Chris wasn't going to be overseeing the classes himself as he was very busy, but she still kept at it and figured maybe she would meet him one day. As luck would have it, her dream came true one day as she was practicing kicks on one of the practice dummies.

Just as she finished a kick, she heard a voice say, "You have some impressive skills."

Danielle turned to see none other than Chris Bradford standing there and admiring her skill. She blushed and looked down. "Do you really think I'm that good?" she asked.

Chris nodded. "I think you have some amazing talent. I think the Foot Clan could use someone like you in our ranks."

"What's the Foot Clan?" she asked him.

"An organization I'm proud to be part of though we only take the best of the best to be in it," he replied.

"And you think I should be in it?"

"Absolutely. Do you want to be in it?"

She nodded. "I would love to join your organization."

"Good. I'll bring the head of the Foot here to oversee your workout and we'll see what he says."

Danielle wasn't sure what to make of that, but she was flattered that Chris Bradford was willing to give her a chance to prove herself. "Okay, that would be fine," she said.

The next day, Danielle met Oroku Saki, leader of the Foot Clan. He didn't think much of her at first, but once he saw what she could do, his attitude changed dramatically.

"You show promise as a kunoichi, Miss Enderly," he said. "I can see why Bradford recommended you."

"Does that mean I'm in?" Danielle asked.

Saki nodded. "Yes, you are in as long as you swear to be loyal to the Foot Clan and swear not to give up their secrets."

"I swear," she said.

"Good. Now you will refer to me as Master Saki and you will obey everything Bradford or I tell you to do. Is that clear?"

Danielle bowed to him. "Yes, Master," she responded.

Not long after that Danielle was a member of the Foot Clan and was loyal to them for many years. Then she left to pursue further education where she ended up founding her anti-mutant group. But even after that, she still kept tabs on the Foot and wondered if she would ever need to join them once again.

Now that time had come, and though she was glad to be back with them, she noticed that they were in a different building than the church she remembered. Not only that but the man she had once admired and had a crush on was now a mutant wolf. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she had to remind herself that she owed Bradford a lot for letting her come to the Foot in the first place so she promised herself she wouldn't say anything rude.

"Welcome back, Dani," Bradford said to her.

She smiled at the nickname and was glad he remembered her. "It's nice to be back, Chris," she said. "I've missed you. But why are we here instead of the other place?"

"That wretched snake, Karai, took it over and wants to start a war with us," Bradford replied. "But she's gonna find out what it means when you mess with the Foot. What brings you back here anyway?"

"I'm trying to find out more about the mutants in this city," she replied. "I started an organization that is dedicated to ridding the city of mutants and reverting them back to their former selves."

He perked up at that. "You mean you can turn me back into a human?"

"If that's what you want, then I will do what I can to make it a possibility. I will also do what I can to get rid of Master Shredder's enemies so he doesn't have to worry about them anymore."

Bradford grinned at her words. "I'm glad you came back, Dani. It hasn't been the same without you."

She grinned back. "I'm glad to be here, Chris. I have missed you."

22222

The Phoenix didn't go to clinic for the next few days. She was still feeling frustrated about all that had happened and how she had failed to save both Pete and Slash. She was angry and ended up snapping at her children when she didn't mean to. Knowing that her mood wasn't helping, she left her home and wandered the sewers, hoping the walk would help to give her some answers.

"I just don't know what to do," she said to herself. "I feel like such a failure and I really don't know if I have a purpose anymore. Maybe I should give up healing and just be a mother to my children. That seems like a safer course."

 _To give up is to truly fail,_ the unbidden thought said.

"What do I do?" she asked. "How can I recover from this?"

 _Go to the one who gives you peace of mind,_ the unbidden thought replied.

She thought about what the thought had said. Who gave her peace of mind? She had her children, but they were probably angry at her for how she had treated them lately. She didn't want to seek out the Grey Cats because she had no use for them at the moment. Then she realized who the unbidden thought was talking about.

Splinter.

He was always the one who gave her peace of mind. If anyone could help her through this, he could. With renewed determination, she set off for the Lair, finally feeling happy now that she had a course of action.

22222

I sighed as I finished scrubbing down the tables. I was doing extra work as penance for the stunt I had pulled yesterday. I knew that everyone was mad at me, but I still stood by what I had done. Danielle had to pay for what she did to Pete and if no one else was going to stop her, I had to do it.

"Looks good, Tony," Uncle Gino said as he assessed my work. "Now you can go do some trainin' with Splinter."

I nodded and headed out to the Lair. I had a feeling Splinter was going to punish me big time for what I had done, but that was the way it worked with him. If you did something wrong, you had to pay for it.

"Good afternoon, Tony," Splinter said. "It is good to see you today."

"Thank you, Sensei, and I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."

He nodded. "Yes, Leonardo was telling me about that. He is a little upset with you right now."

Yeah, that definitely didn't sound good.

The day got worse when I saw Leo was in the dojo waiting for me. I knew I was definitely toast now.

"Leonardo is going to lead you in your session today," Splinter said. "I will be observing the session."

My heart rate slowed down and I felt calmer knowing that Splinter would at least be there to supervise and make sure Leo didn't kill me.

Leo smiled as he approached me. "You look nervous, Tony," he remarked.

"Well, considering that I ticked you off with my stunt, I figure you're going to make me pay for it with training," I replied. I tried to sound like I was joking but I couldn't help the nervousness that tinged my voice.

"I was angry at you, but I understand why you did what you did," Leo said. "Just remember that vengeance is never the answer no matter how angry you are. It can often lead to destruction and unhappiness."

"Maybe it's not that easy," I muttered.

"Maybe it can be," he countered. "We aren't going to do any physical training today. Instead, we're going to focus on mediation and clearing your mind."

"My mind's perfectly fine," I insisted.

He shook his head. "It obviously isn't given what you did yesterday. We need to rid you of these thoughts that are plaguing you." He got down in the lotus position and motioned for me to do the same.

With a resigned sigh, I did as he asked and tried to clear my mind of all thoughts. Normally I was pretty good at meditation, but today, these thoughts weren't going away as much as I wanted them to. I tried to think of other things, but no matter how hard I tried, Danielle's face kept looming in my mind.

After a few more attempts, I gave up. "I guess my mind doesn't want to cooperate today," I said.

Leo gave me a stern look. "You aren't getting off the hook that easily," he said. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"I keep thinking about Danielle," I answered.

"Okay, now you have to try and combat that thought. Think of a way to drive the thought out of your head."

"How can I do that?"

"Think of an important saying and repeat it to yourself."

"I don't know of any important sayings."

"Then try this one. The past is blowing away in the breeze. Repeat that."

"The past is blowing away in the breeze," I repeated.

"Good. Now, keep saying that to yourself over and over again as you try to drown out your previous thought."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Danielle's face loomed up again, but I had a weapon now.

 _The past is blowing away in the breeze,_ I thought. I kept repeating it and it worked as Danielle's face faded away from my thoughts. I began to feel better about myself and slipped out of the trance.

"Did it work?" Leo asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, it did. Thanks, Leo."

He smiled at me. "No problem."

Suddenly, we heard frantic footsteps and hurried out of the dojo to see the Phoenix in the Lair. She looked frantic, and I could see that she definitely needed help.

Splinter looked concerned. "Phoebe, what has brought you here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," the woman replied.

Splinter nodded. "Of course. Please come inside. Leonardo, please escort Tony home while I visit with our guest."

Leo bowed. "Hai, Sensei."

I followed Leo out. "What was that all about?" I asked him.

"I don't know but it looked like she really needed to talk to Sensei about something," he replied.

"Why did Splinter call her Phoebe?"

"That's her real name," Leo answered. "She became the Phoenix after she developed her healing powers. She was originally a human who was abducted by the Kraang and experimented on. She rescued Arcos, Aries, Medusa, and two other mutants. The bird mutant died first and then Ailurosa, the cat mutant, was killed."

"She told you all of this?"

"Well, in bits and pieces and her children have said some things too. It didn't come easily though."

"What was her life like before all of that?"

"I'm not really at liberty to say that, Tony. Maybe she'll tell you one day."

I knew that was all I would get though I couldn't help feeling curious about the woman. There was definitely a lot about her I wanted to know, but I wasn't willing to wait for her to tell me. I went to my room after saying goodbye to Leo and got on the computer. I tried searching for someone named Phoebe, but there were a lot of results. How would I know if one of them was the Phoenix? Deciding that it was too much for me to deal with, I snuck out again and headed to the warehouse where the Mighty Mutanimals resided. Maybe Jack Kurtzman would give me the answers I needed since he knew a lot about the Kraang.

22222

Splinter poured a cup of tea and regarded the Phoenix carefully. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I feel like I've lost myself," she replied.

The ninja master looked at her quizzically. "How do you mean?"

The Phoenix hesitated as she considered her words. "Before I was abducted by the Kraang, I really felt like I had the perfect life," she began. "I was married to a wonderful man and had two beautiful children. But when the Kraang abducted me, I felt like my life was lost and that I had no purpose until I rescued my children. I tried to be a good mother to them, but it wasn't easy because I was thinking about the life I had left behind. I had dreams of going back to that life, but once I was reported dead, all of that shattered before me. I mourned for what was lost and then moved on as I was supposed to.

"I loved my children dearly and did all I could to care for them as a mother should. When Ailurosa was killed, I felt like I had lost myself and that I had failed her as a mother. I was depressed for some time until I snapped out of it. Then I just kept going and discovered my power and felt I had a purpose again.

"But now, I feel the same way I did when Ailurosa died and when I found out my old life was over. I really don't know what to do."

"And yet, you came here," noted Splinter.

"The voice told me to," replied Phoenix.

"Is that voice part of your power?"

She nodded. "I've had it ever since I discovered my power."

Splinter looked deep in thought as he stroked his beard. "It seems similar to the power April has."

"She has a power too?"

"Yes, she can sense things others cannot," Splinter answered.

"Did the Kraang capture her?"

"They experimented on her mother while she was pregnant with April. Then they tried to capture her along with her father, but my sons rescued her. They also managed to bring her father back though the Kraang wanted April all along for she was the key to perfecting the mutagen."

Phoenix felt so horrible for the young girl. "That poor girl," she murmured. "I know how she feels."

"Yes, it is difficult for her, but she manages the best she can. The fact that she has us to support her is a good thing as well."

Phoenix nodded. "It's always good to have support when you need it," she agreed. "I'd like to talk to her about all of this if that's possible. Maybe talking with someone who knows what I'm going through can help too."

"I believe that is possible and that April would be happy to speak with you," Splinter replied. "Do you feel better now that you have opened up to me?

She nodded. "Yes, I do, and I'm glad I was able to come here. Thanks for helping me, Yoshi."

"That is what I am here for, Phoebe."

"I had better get home before my children get worried about me. I'll see you again soon."

Splinter smiled and watched her leave, happy that she had taken the time to talk to him about what was bothering her.

22222

"I hope Mama comes home soon," worried Medusa.

"She's probably out walking around and tending to some patients," said Aries. "You know how she does that sometimes."

As if on cue, Phoenix appeared in their home and looked much better than she had when she left it.

"Are you feeling better now, Mama?" Medusa asked her.

"Yes, I feel much better," she replied. "Now, let's eat."

22222

Danielle smiled as she saw Chris watching her train. She still felt the same tingles she had before and was glad that hadn't changed.

"So, how did you turn into your current form?" she asked him.

"Well, I got mutagen dumped on me during a battle and became a regular dog mutant. Then I had a fight with one of the Turtles and fell into another vat of mutagen that changed me into this."

"Which Turtle was it?"

"The freckled one named Michelangelo," Chris replied.

"Then I suppose we'll have to make a special example out of him first," Danielle said.

"What are you going to do to him?"

She smiled wickedly. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it too. I already have a plot for the next chapter so I hope to get it up as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tea Parties, Answers, and Encounters

A/N: I am having so much fun weaving this story together. So here's yet another chapter and a lot is going to happen in it so I hope you like it. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me. And a special shout out to Illusionna for letting me borrow her characters and play with them in my world. She is an awesome writer and if you haven't read her stories, you really should because they are amazing. And just for the record, I know that the tea time girl's canon name is Chloe, but in my universe, I have named her Abby mainly because I didn't know what her real name was and also because I don't like the name Chloe because it reminds me of that awful Bratz character, so I have changed it to fit my universe and my preferences.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters you may not recognize.

"Leo, I don't understand what we're doing," Karai complained as she followed him on the rooftops.

"I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it," he answered. "Besides, it'll be good to get you out of the Lair for a while. We haven't really spent much time together lately."

"True, but I was thinking more along the lines of alone time," she replied.

"We can do that tonight," he said cheekily.

She smiled at his words and accepted that. She was glad that he was finally coming around to the idea of her as something more than just a sister or a friend, something he had balked at for the longest time after he found out she was Splinter's daughter. But after she talked to her father about it and sought his approval, she knew that all she had to do was get Leo on board and after she told him what Splinter had said, he finally began to accept their new relationship as something that wasn't forbidden.

They stopped at an apartment building and Leo knocked on the window.

Abby Brannigan hurried to open the window and let them in. "I'm so happy you came, M r. Turtle!" she said happily.

"I promised you I would," Leo told her. "You remember Karai, don't you?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I like her. Come sit down and have some tea."

Karai shot a glare at her boyfriend. "You dragged me here to have a tea party?" she whispered to him.

"Hey, it's a way for both of us to let our hair down," Leo whispered back. "Just play along."

Karai took a deep breath as though she was going underwater and slowly lowered herself onto one of the chairs as though it was full of venomous snakes.

Abby was oblivious to her nervousness and handed her a teacup. "Here you go, Miss Karai," she said. "One cup of tea."

Karai took the cup and realized there was no tea in there at all. "Um, I think you forgot the tea," she said.

"The tea is in there!" Abby protested.

"No, it isn't," Karai replied.

Leo gave Abby a sheepish smile. "Uh, could you excuse us for a minute?" he said and he pulled Karai to her feet and away from the little girl. "Karai, what is wrong with you?"

"She doesn't even have tea in the cups, Leo," Karai replied. "How can you play along with all of this?"

"She's just a little girl playing pretend," Leo explained. "I know you aren't used to this, but this means a lot to Abby and I want her to have fun."

Karai sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I've never pretended anything like that before. Shredder wasn't big on stuff like that."

"That's okay," Leo said. "Just play along and everything will be okay."

"Are you two done talking?" Abby asked them. "Your tea is getting cold."

Karai followed Leo back to the table and began again. She grabbed the cup and pretended to take a sip. "This is really good tea, Abby," she said. "Where did you get it?"

"I bought it from the store," Abby answered.

"Oh, that's nice," Karai said.

"So, what's up with you, Abby?" Leo asked her.

"Not much but school is fun," Abby said. "We had to make up a story about our favorite hero and I wrote about you, Mr. Turtle."

Leo blushed a little at her words. "I'm very honored that you did that, Abby. Thank you."

"What did you say in the story?" Karai asked her.

"I said that Mr. Turtle was a great hero and that he saved the world from aliens and bad guys," Abby replied. "My teacher said it was a good story and that I was very creative. She said I should be a writer someday."

"I think she's right," Leo replied.

"Do you fight bad guys, too, Miss Karai?" Abby asked her.

Karai nodded. "Yeah, I do," she answered. "I really enjoy beating up the bad guys."

"I bet you do," Abby said. "I wish Mr. Turtle would teach me how to do that."

"I think it would be best if I asked your father about that before teaching you," Leo said gently.

The little girl pouted. "Daddy probably won't let me do it."

Karai smiled again as she saw Leo put a comforting arm around the little girl. She could tell that the young girl brought out something different in Leo that she hadn't seen before. He had once told her that his bond with Abby was special and that he liked her because with her, he could be more laid-back and not have to be serious all of the time like he had to be with his brothers. Though she wasn't a big fan of kids, Karai found herself admiring the young girl and hoped that maybe she could offer some advice to her and live out a childhood she'd been deprived of for so long at the hands of Shredder.

"We'll just have to talk to him and see," Leo said. "Karai, are you done with your tea?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to head out," she answered.

Abby's face fell. "You're leaving already?"

"Sorry, Abby, but we have practice tomorrow and Master Splinter wants us to have a good night's sleep," Leo said. "I promise we'll do this again another time."

"Can Miss Karai come back too?" Abby begged.

Karai laughed. "I'd love to come," she replied. "You make the best tea."

"Okay, I'll wait for you then. Have a good night and thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, Abby," Leo said.

As they left her apartment, Karai turned to Leo. "She really is a sweet little girl," she commented.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, she is," he agreed. "I really enjoy hanging out with her."

"I can tell," noted Karai.

"Let's get home so we can get some sleep," said Leo.

Karai pouted. "What about that special thing we were going to do tonight?"

Leo laughed. "I think we can make time for that."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

22222

I waited outside the warehouse and hoped that someone would answer me. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I needed answers no matter how late it was.

Slash opened the door and was surprised to see me. "Tony, it's kind of late," he noted. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Jack," I replied. "Is he here?"

"No, he went out on an assignment and won't be back for a few days," Slash answered. "What do you need him for?"

"I heard he's been doing research on the Kraang and I wanted to see if he had some information on the Phoenix," I responded.

"He has filing cabinets with that stuff in there," Slash said. "Come on in and take a look if you want."

I nodded and followed him to the back of the warehouse where there was a room that looked like it was Jack's office. There were a lot of filing cabinets and my heart sank when I saw them. How was I going to find anything in all of this? I looked and saw that most of it was alphabetical. There were files on different species of Kraang and on some of the subjects who had been affected by them. April had her own file in a cabinet labeled "Experiments" so I figured that had to be the one. I looked and found one with the name of Phoebe LaFerriere. I remembered how Splinter had called her Phoebe and knew this had to be the one I was looking for. I took the file and opened it up.

Inside I found that the woman had originally been named Phoebe Trice and that she had been a successful gymnast in her life. There was an announcement about her marriage to Stephane LaFerriere and an announcement about the birth of two children named Lisabetta and Jacque. It really made me feel for the woman knowing that she had a life before all of this and that it was taken away because of the Kraang.

"I never knew about any of this," I said. "I feel so sorry for her. Her life was ruined after she was taken and experimented on."

"Yeah, but you would never know she was upset about it," Slash commented. "She's taken to this life better than most mutants I know."

"Yeah, but it still sucks for her. I don't know how I would be able to go on after all of that. I think I would wish for my life to go back if that happened to me."

"Maybe so, but it depends on what you feel later on in life. I know I've adjusted to this life pretty well now that I have my team with me."

"Well, thanks for letting me see this."

"No problem. You're welcome to stay if you want for a bit."

I shook my head. "No, I need to get home. I'll stop by another time."

Slash nodded. "Fair enough. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks," I said. I waved to the others and headed back home. I still couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Phoenix and her situation. It really made me hate the Kraang even more for what they had done to an innocent woman and all the other lives they had ruined. I vowed that if they came back to the city, I was going to help the Turtles rid the world of these alien menaces for good.

22222

April was often surprised by different things, but she received a shock when the Phoenix asked her out to lunch so they could talk. April knew it was because of the Kraang and their common connection to them, but she wasn't upset by it and accept the offer graciously. They entered Murakami's and took seats at the table. After placing their orders, the Phoenix looked like she was ready to get down to the real business of this lunch meeting.

"So, Splinter tells me you have unique powers," the woman began.

April nodded. "Yeah, I can sense things other people can't and can even let off a blast of psychic energy. I'm trying to get a better handle on these powers though it isn't easy."

"When did you first discover these powers?" Phoenix asked her.

"I've always been able to sense different things, but I just thought I had a good intuition," replied April. "I didn't really know where it came from until Mr. Kurtzman told me about it and my past."

"Your mother was taken by the Kraang?"

"Yeah and she was experimented on when she was pregnant with me. That's how I developed the powers."

"I see. What happened to your mother?"

A sad look crossed the girl's face. "I don't really know," she admitted. "The Kraang had a clone of her in the farmhouse where I lived before I came here. I like to believe that she's still out there somewhere and that we'll be reunited someday."

A sympathetic look crossed the Phoenix's face and she put her hand on April's shoulder. "I think you will meet her again," she said gently. "But for what it's worth, if you need any advice or a friendly ear to talk to about girl stuff, I'm always available."

April smiled back. "Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer. So, do you have powers, too?"

"Yes, I can heal people who are wounded," Phoenix answered.

"Does it have to be a specific wound?"

"No, it can be a minor wound or a serious wound. I also give herbal remedies to others who need them."

"So, you're a doctor then?"

"I prefer the term of healer to be honest," replied Phoenix. "But I do enjoy my work. What do you want to be when you graduate from high school?"

April shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know, but I have thought of being some sort of reporter or journalist. Maybe I could even be a writer." She laughed. "After all, my whole life has been one story that no one would believe."

Phoenix laughed with her. "That makes two of us," she said.

"I'm really glad I met you," April said. "It's nice to have someone else to connect to and talk with about the Kraang and how our lives have changed."

"I feel the same way about you," the woman agreed.

After that, the talk turned to other subjects such as school days and stories about the Turtles and the Phoenix's own children. April could see she took such pride in being a mother and always made sure her children were her first priority. April talked about her father and how he always made sure she was safe above anything else.

"I see he cares a great deal for you," Phoenix said.

"He does," April replied.

When their food was done, Phoenix offered to walk home with April. They continued talking after they left the noodle shop and compared their favorite colors, movies, television shows, and music artists. They had quite a bit in common, and April was happy she had met someone who could talk to her about anything and was willing to listen to her about her troubles and her desires. She loved her dad, but he didn't understand women things and often shied away from those topics except when absolutely necessary. April remembered the absolute mortification of having to tell him about getting her first period and how he had turned it into a scientific lecture as well as a fatherly one about practicing safe sex despite the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend. Now, she didn't feel the need to be that way and could now express herself freely without fear of alienating someone else.

Suddenly, her senses were on overdrive as she deduced that someone was following them. She stopped abruptly, causing the Phoenix to wonder what was going on.

"April, are you okay?" she asked.

"Someone's following us," April replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her tessen, readying herself for whatever threat was there. The Phoenix looked around and pulled out a slingshot from her bag and readied it with a crimped bullet shell.

Both of them were shocked as a man came toward them, a question in his eyes as he looked at the woman next to April.

"Phoebe?" he asked. "Is that you?"

The Phoenix lowered her weapon as her face turned pale. "Stephane?" she gasped.

22222

The Phoenix was happy to talk to April and was glad to carry on the conversation as they left the noodle shop. She discovered that they had some things in common and thought that was interesting. She also enjoyed hearing about the young girl's father and how close she was with him. She was about to say something when she saw April stop abruptly and put a hand to her head.

"April, are you okay?" she asked.

April stiffened. "Someone's following us," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her tessen. Phoenix took that as a cue and took out her slingshot, readying a bullet to fire at whoever was a threat to them. She waited as a man approached them. He looked very familiar to her, and she had to question whether she was seeing things or whether this was real.

He came over to them. "Phoebe, is that you?" he asked.

Phoenix paled at the sound of his voice. "Stephane?" she gasped.

"I cannot believe this," he said. "We thought you were dead."

Phoenix tried to compose herself but her mind was running in different directions at the sight of her husband. "Well, here I am," she said.

"Have you been here all of this time?"

She nodded. "Yes. I had to go into hiding for a long time after I was kidnapped."

Stephane mulled this over. "Well, I wish you would have come back to us. Did you not realize what we went through when we found out you were missing and then presumed dead? Lisabetta cried for days and Jacque kept asking where you were even though I had to explain to him that you had gone to heaven to be with the angels."

At his words, Phoenix's heart tore in two. She felt horrible about what had happened to her two children after her supposed death and wished it had never happened. "How are Lisabetta and Jacque doing now?"

"They doing well," Stephane said. "But they will feel better once they see their mother again." He stepped up to her and took his hands into hers. "Come back home with me, Phoebe. We miss you and want you back. You don't know what it has been like for us since you have been gone from our lives. We can be a family again just as we were before."

His words sounded so tempting. How she had missed him and her children! She could go back to the life she'd had before all of this madness had begun. She could start over and regain the life she had wished she hadn't left behind.

 _Remember the ones you love,_ the unbidden thought said.

She stiffened at these words as images of Aries, Arcos, and Medusa filled her. If she left with Stephane, what would become of them? She cared about them deeply and knew she couldn't leave them for anybody else.

"I'm sorry, Stephane, but I can't," she said. "I have a new life now, and it would be too dangerous for me to go back."

Hurt filled him. "So, that is all? You are willing to abandon your family and the life you built for yourself? Are you too good for us now?"

"No, but my life is different now," she explained. "I just can't do it."

Rage filled his eyes and he grabbed her arm. "There is someone else, isn't there?" he sneered. "You were not kidnapped. You faked your death and abandoned your family so you could be with someone else instead of your husband! You willingly abandoned your children so you could be with another man and left me to take care of them! You are nothing but a whore!" He started shaking her violently which frightened her. He had never raised a hand to her or physically harmed her in any way during their marriage.

Before he could do anything else, a tessen hit him in the side of the head, causing him to release Phoenix.

"Let her go!" April commanded him.

He sneered at her. "Stay out of this, little girl!" he snapped. "You have no idea what is going on here!"

"I know that you are abusing her and it needs to stop before I call the police!" April threatened him.

Stephane glared at the girl and then at Phoebe. "This is not over, Phoebe," he said. "One way or another, you will be coming home to the family who needs you." With that, he turned and stormed away.

Phoenix let out a breath after he left. She was shaking not only because of what he had done but what he had just threatened. What if he involved the police? If they found out she wasn't dead, she could get in trouble. Would she go to jail for years, or would she be forced to return to Stephane and her children? Either way, she wasn't going to let that happen. She would die before she left the city and before she left her children who meant the world to her.

"Are you okay?" April asked her.

Phoenix took another deep breath and composed herself. "I'm fine," she answered. "Let's get you home."

They didn't speak anymore as they headed to April's apartment. Once the girl was inside, Phoenix stole into an alleyway and slid down a manhole cover so as not to be detected by anyone else. Her first instinct was to go home, but she knew that she needed to talk to Splinter and tell him what happened. Her feet led her to the Lair and as luck would have it, Splinter was waiting for her.

"Is something wrong, Phoebe?" he asked her.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "There's something I need to tell you," she said.

With an understanding smile, he led her into his chambers to hear what had disturbed her.

She told him the story of seeing her husband and the things he had said to her after she refused to go back to him. "I just don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"Do you wish to go back with him?" Splinter asked her. The question wasn't a judgmental one but merely a query.

"No, I can't go back with him now," she answered. "My life is so different now."

"Then we will make sure you do not have to go back with him," he stated. "I will not let him harm you. I will protect you."

"Thank you, Yoshi," she said. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

He smiled and embraced her lovingly, hoping that it would comfort her which it did. Phoenix knew that as long as she had Splinter and her children in her life, nothing could happen to her. She would stay with the ones she loved even if it meant leaving her old life behind.

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. Sorry it took so long but life kept me busy as it often does now. I'm back in the saddle though so now I hope that updates will come when I can post them. Now that I have my own laptop charger, I don't have to worry about not being able to get on anymore. And now so many things have happened! Stephane is back and it looks as though he wants his wife back at any cost even if she won't go back with him. You'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter which I don't even have plotted out yet! But these things take time as everyone knows. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Protect the Ones You Love

A/N: And here's the next chapter in this tale. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. It means a lot to me that you like it and have faith in my abilities as a writer. And, as always, a big shout out to Illusionna for letting me use her characters. You should really check out her stories if you haven't done so yet because they are awesome. And now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and Stephane are all property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illusionna's universe.

April entered her apartment feeling very shaken up. She couldn't believe what had transpired and how the Phoenix's husband had just appeared out of nowhere. Why was he there and what was he planning to do? This definitely wasn't a good thing and it worried April to no end.

"April, is everything okay?" her father asked.

April shook her head. "No, it's not," she answered and told him what had happened.

Kirby listened to his daughter's story and tried to make sense of all of it. "I admit that's a pretty weird thing, but I really don't think we should do anything rash," he advised.

"Dad, he threatened to take Phoenix back to her family," April said. "We have to do something!"

"But try to look at it from his perspective," he said gently. "His wife was assumed dead and now he runs into her. That would shake anyone up."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to hurt her or threaten her," replied April.

"That's true, but Phoenix must make the choice on whether to go back or not," said Kirby.

April was about to say more when her phone chimed with a text. She pulled it out and saw that Leo had sent her a message.

"Dad, I have to go," she said. "Splinter just called an emergency meeting."

"I'm coming with you," Kirby said.

"Dad, you don't have to," she insisted.

"I know, but I want to. It seems like we hardly spend time together now what with you busy with school and saving the world with your friends. And it's been a long time since I've seen Splinter. It will be good to catch up with him."

April smiled at her dad. "Okay, let's go," she said.

22222

I was just walking home when I received a text from Leo declaring an emergency meeting. I ran as fast as I could to the Lair, knowing that whatever this was about was not something good. When I arrived, we all gathered in the dojo where Splinter was waiting for us with the Phoenix.

"I have called you all today to discuss something very important," he began. "Phoebe has just reported to me that she ran into her husband while at lunch with April and that he threatened to take her back with him."

"Wait, you have a husband?" Leo asked her.

The woman nodded. "Yes, and two children as well," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Leo demanded.

Aries glared at him. "Because it's none of your business, man," he answered.

"I was talking to your mother, not you!" Leo snapped.

"Because since I'm legally dead, I never figured he would run into me," she answered.

"Are your kids cute?" Mikey asked. "Can I baby-sit them?"

"Yeah, like they'd really want to be baby-sat by a numbskull like you," Raph grumbled.

Despite the direness of the situation, Phoenix laughed at Mikey's question. "No, they're older now," she answered. "Plus, they're in Haiti."

"So why is your husband here then?" Leo asked her.

"I have no idea," she answered.

"I'll have to run a check on him and see if there's anything that can be brought up," Donnie declared. "We need to know what he's doing here and why."

"Was he always that violent with you?" asked Raph.

She shook her head. "No, he was always so nice to me and never laid a hand on me. But he was angry so maybe he just lost control."

"That's no excuse for a man hitting a lady," said Leo.

"Yeah, beating up on a woman is the worst thing a guy can do," I added.

"So, what should we do about this?" Raph asked his father.

"We should be vigilant and keep an eye on this man. Phoebe, you must stay in the Lair or your home but not go out to clinic alone."

"I have to go to clinic!" she protested. "There are patients who depend on me!"

"Then you will go with an escort," Splinter declared.

"Mama can take care of herself," Aries piped up.

"I know she can, but this man is too dangerous and we cannot afford to make mistakes," Splinter explained.

"Did you explain to him what happened to you?" Mr. O'Neil asked.

"I told him I was kidnapped but I didn't go into specifics."

"Phoenix, this is my dad, Kirby," April introduced. "He was kidnapped by the Kraang too."

"Nice to meet you," Phoenix said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Mr. O'Neil said.

"Is the meeting over then?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, this meeting is adjourned," Splinter answered. "Donatello, try to gather as much information on Stephane as you can. The rest of you, be careful and always watch out for him in case he tries to hurt Phoebe or her children. We will not allow this man to harm one of our own."

"Hai, Sensei," we all said.

22222

After the meeting was adjourned, Kirby turned to the Phoenix. "Would you mind if I talked to you alone?" he asked her.

"I would like a word with Phoebe by myself and then you may talk to her, Kirby," Splinter said firmly. "There are still things we need to discuss."

"Certainly," Kirby said. He left the dojo with April and sat in one of the chairs.

"So, what do you think of her, Dad?" April asked him.

"I think she's a nice lady and I can't wait to get to know her better."

"You'll really like her once you get to know her," April said.

22222

Phoenix wasn't too happy after Splinter stated they needed to discuss other things. What other things did they possibly need to talk about anyway?

"Phoebe, I am deeply troubled by this turn of events," Splinter said. "I believe it is time for me to teach you how to fight."

She gave him a firm glare. "I already know how to fight," she answered.

"Yes, you do, but there are other skills you should know in order to potect yourself and I will teach them to you."

"So, you don't think I can take care of myself then?" she snapped. "May I remind you that I have been taking care of myself and three children for a long time before you stepped into our lives."

"I am not one to discount what you have done and what you have accomplished on your own," he said. "However, because of the threat that you now face, I feel it is beneficial for you to learn other sills that may aid you in whatever you have to face."

She sighed. "I suppose you do have a point. Whe will my lessons start?"

"We will start tomorrow and your children are welcome to jin in as well," he replied.

"Thank you," she said. "I will be sure to attend on time as you wish. Am I dismissed?"

He nodded. "Yes, you may go, but remember that I am only doing this to protect you for I care about you very much."

"I know," she esaid softly. She bowed to him and then left the dojo. She spotted April and her father and walked over to them.

"Is your meeting over already?" Kirby asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, it is. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kirby hesitated as though he was unsure of how to broach the subject he was thinking of discussing. "Well, April told me you were kidnapped by the Kraang and I was just curious as to why they wanted you. I don't remember seeing you there. Are you a scientist too by chance?"

Phoenix flinched a little at the mention of the Kraang and her ordeal. Very few knew about what had happened to her and she was more than reluctant to talk about it. But she realized that Kirby was not nosy and was merely curious having gone through the same ordeal she had at the hands of the aliens.

"No, I am not a scientist," she answered. "They accosted me on a train and just experimented on me though I have no idea why they did it. Needless to say, it's not something I really like talking about."

Kirby smiled sympathetically. "I completely understand," he said gently. "It's difficult for me to talk about what happened as well. I still have nightmares about it."

"So do I," Phoenix said softly.

"I think what makes it harder was that they weren't really after me but after April and used me to get to her."

"I have psychic abilities as you know, and the Kraang wanted me for tht reason," April clarified.

"I think what they did to me resulted in my ability to heal others," said Phoenix.

"Do you resent it?" Kirby asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't resent the gift, but I do resent who gave it to me and how it was given to me. Still, I try not to dwell on that and instead focus on the good my gift can do for others."

"I guss that is a positive way of looking at it," Kirby said.

"I would like ot talk to you more about this if you want to," Phoenix offered. "I think it would help us both in the long run."

He nodded. "I'd like that. Well, we had better head home, honey. You still have some homework to do."

April groaned but said goodbye to everyone and followed her father out of the Lair.

"Mama, what did Splinter want to talk to you about?" Medusa asked as they headed back home.

"He wants to teach me to fight like he and the Turtles do," she answered.

"But you know how to fight already," Aries pointed out.

"Yes, but he feels that I can stil learn other skills and he said you can learn too if you want."

"So, you're going to do it?" Arcos asked her.

She nodded. "Yes I am. I think Splinter just wants to protect me and I can't deny that I will probably need to learn to defend myself even better now."

"What do you think Stephane wants?" Aries asked her.

"I don't know, but we better be careful just in case."

They grew quiet at their mother's words and figured that she was right. They needed to be alert at all times and not take anything lightly no matter what.

22222

Danielle sighed as she sat on one of the rooftops. She had seen what had happened with the man and woman and waited to ambush the mam to see if he could use some assistance. When she saw where he was, she jumped down and followed him until they reached a place where she could talk to him.

The man turned and faced her. "Why are you following me?" he demanded.

"I saw what happened with that woman and wanted to see if you were okay," answered Danielle.

He shook his head. "No, I am not okay." Then he proceeded to tell her his story and his reason for coming to New York.

"Why do you wish to see Oroku Saki?" she asked him.

"I am hoping he will help me with my business and fund some money for it," he answered. "But now, I also hope that he will assist me in getting my wife back for she will not leave New York."

"I am sure he can help you," she said. "Come with me and I will take you to him for he and I are very good friends. My name is Danielle Enderly."

"I am Stephane LaFerrier," the man said.

"Pleased to meet you," Daneille said.

A/N: A bit shorter than usual for me, but I feel that ending it here is the best option because I can't think of anything else to add for this one. But I am very lucky that I was able to continue this story because my computer died and I was afraid tht all of my data was lost, but it luckily was able to be transferred to this new computer. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Seek and You Shall Find It

A/N: And here's the next chapter. The issues for the site have been largely repaired, so I hope that when I post this chapter that it will show up on the page instead of not being there as it was the last time I posted. I would normally thank people for reviewing but I received no reviews due to this error and no one getting alerts for the story for those who have followed me. I will once again thank Illusionna for being so kind to let me use her characters for this story. I know I may sound repetitive here, but I feel the need to give credit and appreciation where it is due. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, Stephane, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are the property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illusionna.

Stephane followed Danielle as she led him to the headquarters where Shredder was staying. He had to admit that the building was nice though he wondered why this man was hiding out of the way of any others. He put that thought out of his head as he entered the building and waited while Danielle went to get Oroku Saki.

The man who entered was indeed an intimidating presence. His body was encased in armor and his face was hidden behind a mask. Now why would he need something like that?

The man stared at Stephane and then spoke. "Miss Enderly says you wished to speak with me?"

Stephane nodded. "Yes, I was originally brought here for business purposes, but there is another matter I hope you can help me with."

"I am listening," Saki said.

"My wife was presumed dead for a long time, but I have just recently found out she is alive. I asked her to come home with me, but she refused. I was hoping that perhaps you can find a way to return my wife to me in some form." He looked at Saki with desperate eyes, begging the man to solve his problem.

"I suppose I could do that," answered Saki. "Do you have a picture of the woman?"

Stephane reached into his wallet and produced a picture of himself, his wife, and their two children that had been taken when the children were at least two years old.

Saki glanced at the photograph and a look of recognition crossed his face that puzzled Stephane. Did this man know his wife? Was he involved with her in some capacity?

"I believe I can make this happen in due time," said Saki. "It may take some planning, but it will be done."

"Thank you," said Stephane. "I am truly grateful for your assistance."

"It is my pleasure," purred Saki. "Now, let us discuss your business dealings and get those straightened out."

Stephane nodded and followed the man to an office where they would have privacy to discuss what he had been ordered to do. He felt better knowing that this man would help him to get his wife back in any way possible. Then everything would be as it was before.

22222

Phoenix sighed as she made her way to the Lair for her first training session. Her children were coming with her for moral support and she was still nervous about what Splinter would want to teach her.

She bypassed the living area of the home and went straight to the dojo. Splinter was waiting for her and smiled upon seeing her.

"It is good to see you, Phoebe," he said.

"Likewise," said the Phoenix. "What are you going to teach me today?"

"I would like to see how you fight first," he answered. "I want to assess your skills and see what we can work on or what we can best utilize to our advantage."

She nodded and pulled out her slingshot and a crimped bullet. Seeing a target on the wall, she aimed and fired the slingshot. The bullet hit the target straight in the center before ricocheting off and falling to the floor.

Splinter smiled. "Impressive," he praised her. "Who taught you how to do that?"

"I taught myself," she answered.

"That is very impressive. What else can you do?"

She pulled out a knife and also threw this at the target. Just as with the bullet, the knife hit the center of the target and embedded itself within it.

"Very good. And did you learn that on your own as well?"

She laughed. "Well, I definitely didn't heave a teacher like your sons did."

He smiled. "It seems you are a fast learner. This will be very beneficial later on."

"Which weapon to you think I should use today?"

"I think it would be best not to use weapons just yet," he said. "First I would like to teach you the basics of ninjutsu and then we will work on using your weapons and what to do with them."

Phoenix was a little disappointed at this, but she reminded herself that he was the teacher and she was the student. Respect had to be adhered to whether she liked it or not.

"We are first going to start with the basic punches." He curled his right paw into a fist and punched the air. Then he did the same with his left paw, emitting a cry as he did so. He did this a few times and then asked her to do the same. She did as he asked and even did the same cry he did each time.

"Very good," he praised her. "Since you seem to know how to punch, let me teach you how to kick." He raised his right leg and kicked out at the air, doing the same battle cry as before. He did the same with his left leg and repeated it a few times. Phoenix copied him though her kicks were a lot to be desired.

"You must lift your leg a bit higher than that if you want to hit an opponent who is taller than you," he instructed. He moved behind her and then lifted her leg higher to demonstrate how the ick should be executed.

She nodded and did it again, this time doing it just as he showed her.

"Very good, Phoebe," he praised her. "You are doing very well. Now, let us demonstrate what we have learned on the practice dummy."

As she hit the dummy with the correct appendage he called out to her, she noticed her children out of the corner of her eye also practicing the same moves she was doing. It warmed her heart to know that they wanted to learn this technique just as much as she did so that they could be good fighters and help her with whatever she needed.

Splinter called a halt to the practice. "That is all for today," he said. "You did a wonderful job today, and I am very impressed by all that you already know. We will work on this more tomorrow."

"You mean I have to practice every day?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "Yes. How else will you be able to master these skills if you don't practice?"

"I suppose you have a point there," she conceded. "Thank you for the help, Splinter."

"You are most welcome. However, when we are in the dojo, I would prefer is you addressed me as Sensei since I am your teacher."

"I'll remember that, Sensei."

"Good. Usually after practice, I have my sons practice meditation, but I do not know if you are aware of that practice."

"I meditate quite a bit during the day when I can," she said.

"Then I will let you do that at home if you prefer. I will see you and your children tomorrow, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

"Good." He bowed to her and she returned the gesture in kind as did her children.

"That was a very interesting practice, Mama," Medusa commented. "I have to admit that I really never understood the ninjutsu thing, but I think it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, and Splinter really is a good teacher too," Arcos added.

"I bet he could beat up fifty guys at once blindfolded," Aries chimed in.

"Maybe he could," Phoenix replied. "All I know is that I enjoyed practicing with him and I'm definitely going to continue it."

22222

"The Phoenix," muttered Shredder to himself when Stephane left. "I should have known it was her."

"Are you going to assist this man, Master?" asked Bradford.

"Yes, as I feel this will be beneficial to all of us in the long run," answered Shredder. "I want you and Danielle to keep an eye on the Phoenix. See where she goes and what she's up to at all times so we can make a plan to get her and bring her to Stephane."

"As you wish, Master," said Bradford, giving him a bow.

22222

"So, how did training go, Sensei?" Leo asked his father.

"It went very well," replied Splinter. "Phoebe is a natural fighter and even taught herself how to fight with a slingshot and a knife."

"I don't see how firing a bullet can take someone down," scoffed Raph.

"You've seen her fight, Raph," pointed out Leo. "She's amazingly skilled."

Raph smirked. "Sounds like someone has the hots for a certain healer," he teased. "Looks like Karai has some competition."

Leo glared at his brother. "I'm not attracted to her!" he snapped. "She's old enough to be my mother! I just think that her skill set is impressive, that's all."

"If you say so," conceded Raph.

"I'd love it if the Phoenix could be our mom," said Mikey. "She could bake me cookies, read me bedtime stories, and give me lots of hugs. How about it, Sensei? Could you make her my mom?"

"I do not think she feels that way about me," said Splinter.

"Do you feel that way about her?" asked Raph.

"I feel she is skilled and a kind woman, but I do not hold any romantic feelings for her at this time," he replied.

"So that's basically a, 'Not right now, but we'll see what happens in the future' kind of thing," said Mikey. "I'll take it."

Splinter sighed. "Kids. If you boys need me, I will be in my room meditating."

"Okay, Sensei," said Leo. "I'm waiting for Tony to get here so we can practice." Because of Splinter now teaching the Phoenix and her children as well as his sons and April, Splinter had given his permission for Leo to teach Tony his lessons. Leo saw it as a big responsibility and was a bit nervous about how he would do.

Raph smirked. "Relax, Leo. You're just teaching a kid ninjutsu not taking him out to the prom."

"Dude, that is so not cool," said Mikey.

"I know that, but I just want to be a good teacher and not mess up."

Mikey patted his brother's shoulder. "You got this, bro. I have faith in you."

Leo smiled at his little brother. "Thanks, Mikey."

22222

I was excited to be training with Leo today though I could tell he was nervous not to have Splinter there overseeing things. I smiled gently and tried to pout the leader in blue at ease.

"Hey, don't worry about this," I said. "Pretend it's just a regular sparring session and it'll be fine."

Leo nodded at me and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. We started with some warm-ups and then got ready to spar. Leo gave the command to begin, and I immediately launched into an attack. He dodged it and tied to sweep my legs out from under me, but I dodged the attack and managed to flip him on his shell. I tried to pin him down, but he bucked me off.

Gritting my teeth, I tried for a different attack, but he blocked that as well. Feeling I needed to make things harder for him, I took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. I climbed the tree and hid in the branches.

"Tony, where did you go?" Leo called. As he neared the tree, I jumped out and landed on his shell, my hands wrapped around his neck in a chokehold though I didn't press to make him choke since this was a sparring match. He managed to flip me off of him and pinned me down, a katana to my throat.

I groaned. "Lost again."

"Yeah, but not without trying," he countered. "Good job. Hiding in the tree was a good strategy."

I sighed. "Yeah, but it didn't really work."

"Sometimes it may not work, but the point is that you tried your best to take me down. That's all you can do."

"I thought the whole point is to beat your opponent," I said.

"It is, but sometimes it's not possible."

"Leonardo is correct, Tony," Splinter interjected. "Sometimes you cannot expect to best your opponents on the first try, but you cannot give up. Leonardo, show me your end move on Tony."

Leo did as Splinter asked and he paused as he assessed the position.

"You could have tried to push Leonardo off you," he said.

"He had my legs pinned, Sensei," I told him.

"Yes, but you could always use another method to get him off you."

I tried to think of what he meant and then it dawned on me. "Blinding powder," I said softly.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, that is an effective way of throwing off your opponent. Remember that for next time. You are dismissed for today."

I bowed to Leo and left the dojo with him.

"So, how did Fearless do, Tony?" Raph asked me.

"He did great."

"See?" teased Raph. "All of that worry for nothing."

"I'd better take a shower so I can go on escort duty," Leo stated.

Mikey waggled his eye ridges. "Is there something you're not telling us, Leo?" he joked.

"Sensei wants me to escort the Phoenix while she does clinic duty so she doesn't get hurt."

"You know she's gonna be ticked when she finds out about it."

"I'll come with you if you want," I offered.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Leo asked me.

"I can get it done later. No problem."

"Well, I guess it would be okay as long as you tell your uncle."

My eyes lit up. "Sweet!"

22222

The Phoenix began checking her bag for her necessary items to make sure they were all there. She knew if she needed to replenish anything, it would have to be done soon.

"Are you going to clinic, Mama?" Medusa asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, and I won't be long."

"But Splinter says you need an escort," Aries reminded her. "We can go with you."

Phoenix laughed. "I'll be fine and while I appreciate Splinter's concern, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me, Lamb's Ear. Now, you kids be good while I'm gone."

"We will," they promised her.

The healer laughed before heading out. She went to one of the ladders that led up to the surface and climbed it readily. Going to clinic always made her feel good, and while she appreciated Splinter's concern for her safety, she really wished he would have more faith in her abilities as a fighter and a healer.

She met a few mutants who needed tending, but things were rather quiet. She thought about going home early when she sensed something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. Someone was definitely watching her.

 _Keep going,_ the unbidden thought instructed her.

She kept on walking, but the feeling didn't go away. Her fingers curled over her slingshot, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

 _Keep going,_ the unbidden thought instructed again.

When she reached an alley and still detected the presence of two people, she pulled out her slingshot and took aim, releasing a crimped bullet at one of the figures. She heard a yelp that sounded familiar to her.

"Show yourself!" she ordered.

The two figures leapt down and revealed themselves as Leo and the pizza delivery boy named Tony.

"What are you two gentlemen doing here this fine evening?" she asked them.

"Sensei wanted me to escort you to clinic but you were gone before I could intercept you," Leo answered. "Tony asked to come along."

"Well, while I appreciate your Sensei's concern for my safety, I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own, thank you. You may go home and tell him that I am fine."

"I'm not leaving you until you go home yourself," Leo stated.

Phoenix was about to say something when Tony tapped him on the shoulder.

"Leo, I think we have company," he said.

Leo's gaze traveled to where Tony was pointing. "Yep, and not the good kind either."

"What should we do?" Tony asked him.

 _Get out of there,_ the unbidden thought said.

"We need to leave," Phoenix replied before Leo could say anything.

"I want to know why Rahzar and Danielle are here," Leo said.

"They're obviously spying on us," Phoenix replied. "We need to go."

"I think she has a point, Leo," Tony agreed.

Leo was about to say more when the two figures disappeared from the building and appeared in front of them.

"Well, look what we have here," Rahzar said. "A Phoenix, a Turtle, and a worthless boy. This is gonna be fun."

"Bradford, our orders were not to engage the enemy," Danielle said.

"But this is our chance to get revenge and to give Phoenix over to her husband," Rahzar countered.

Phoenix was taken aback by what he had said. "What did you say?"

"Your husband came to Shredder to see about getting you back. We're here to do just that for him so you can be with your family instead of these freaks."

"You're one to talk," Tony countered.

"I'd close that mouth of yours, boy, if you know what's good for you."

Leo unsheathed his swords. "You'll have to get through us to get to her," he threatened.

Rahzar grinned. "That won't be a problem," he said.

Leo rushed toward Rahzar with his katanas raised, but before he could strike a hit, the mutant wolf threw blinding powder in his eyes. Tony rushed to defend his friend, but he got blinded as well. While they were recovering from the powder, Rahzar advanced toward the Phoenix.

"Looks like you're coming with us, girl," he said.

Feeling indignant that this mutant had called her a girl and had hurt her friends, the Phoenix pulled out her slingshot and fired a shot at the mutant wolf, hitting him in the nose. He yelped and then recovered enough to lunge at her, but she dodged his attack and fired at him again. This time he dodged it and backhanded her across the face, his claws raking across her cheek. With a snarl, she punched him in the face and hit her mark well, causing him to stagger back. She was ready to unleash a new assault when Danielle grabbed her from behind in a chokehold and then stabbed her with a needle.

She backhanded the woman, but she felt herself getting weaker. She tried to fight off the effects, but it was no use as her world went dark.

22222

I rubbed my eyes until the burning sensation ended. I had never gotten hit with blinding powder before and I reminded myself that I didn't want to get hit again for as long as I lived.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Leo asked me.

"I'll survive, but where's the Phoenix?"

Leo growled. "They must have taken her! I never should have engaged Rahzar like that! I should have listened to the Phoenix when she said we needed to leave!"

"Should we go after her?" I asked him.

"No, we better tell her children and the others what happened and then regroup from there," Leo responded.

I nodded and followed him, knowing that this was going to be the worst thing ever. We had to get the Phoenix back before something happened to her. I just hated that all of this was going on, but the only thing we could do now was fight back and reclaim our friend. They would pay for messing with us yet again, and we would teach them not to ever do this again. I just hoped that we wouldn't be too late.

A/N: And another chapter has come to a close. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it as well. So, we'll they get the Phoenix back, or will Stephane get what is his finally? You'll have to read on to find out. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Fight for What You Want

A/N: I can't believe I'm writng another chapter fot this so soon. I wasn't sure if it would come out as quickly, but the title name just hit me and I'm going with it. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me and keep me going. Also, big huge thanks to Illusionna for letting me use her characters to play with. Everyone needs to go read her stories because she is an amazing writer with some great stuff. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all relted characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illusionna's universe.

I looked around at the tense faces that were staring at us. Giving bad news is never a good thing, but this was definitely a bad thing. Stephane wanted the Phoenix for something though I was unsure as to what it was.

"What's goig on, Leo?" Raph demanded.

"Why sin't Mama with you?" Medusa asked.

Leo took a deep breath. "We were ambushed by Rahzar and Danielle. They threw bliding powder at Tony and me and took the Phoenix."

"Where did they take her?" Splinter asked sharply.

"I don't know, but I assume it's Shredder's headquarters," Leo answered.

"We need to get Mama back now," Aries stated.

"We can't go without a plan," Leo said firmly.

Aries threw up his hooves. "There's no time for a plan! She could be killed! We have to get to her now!"

"Leonardo is right," Splintr said firmly. "Ww cannot just rush in there without a firm plan in place. Shredder is a deadly adversary and will use Phoebe to get what he wants."

"He wanted to take Phoenix to her husband," I said.

"Yeah, her husband wanted to take hr back with him," added April. "That's what he said when he saw us."

"Then we should go after him, too," Rph said.

"We will make a firm plan and then leave," Splinter instructed.

"Are you coming too, Sensei?" I asked him.

"Yes, I feel I will be needed."

"Okay, team, let's plan," declared Leo.

22222

The Phoenix woke with a pounding headache. She shook the cobwebs from her head and looked around her. She was in a cell and she figured she was in Foot Headquarters. She hoped Leo and Tony were okay and that they had escaped in time.

Footsteps rang out and came closer to her cell. She braced herself and waited until she was looking at her husband.

"Hello, Phoebe," he said. "It seems you have come back to me."

"Not by choice," she countered.

He smirked. "Do you really care so little for your family that you would abandon them? I thought you would have been ecstatic at the prospect of returning home where you belong."

"Things have changed now, Stephane," she answered. "You wouldn't undertand what I've been through."

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me," he said.

She hesitated at his wrods. Uuslally when things were bad, she would run to Stephane and tell him what was wrong, and he would be the source of her comfort. But now he worked for the enemy and couldn't be trusted. There was no way she was going to tell him what the Kraang had done to her or that she was now the mother of three mutants.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said softly.

"You will in time," he said. "I know Lisabetta and Jacque will be pleased to see you. They have missed their mother."

"When are we leaving?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow at the earliest," he answered. "See you soon, my love."

Phoenix took a deep breath as she processed what he was telling her. She didn't have much time to plot and escape and it didn't look like anyone was coming for her. She definitely didn't want to go back to her old life which seemed odd to her. When all of this had first happened to her, she had felt a longing to go back to her old life the way it had been. She had longed for Stephane to hold her and for her kids to give her hugs and kisses. But after she adopted the mutants, things had changed for her. She had accepted that her life was no longer about her and what she wanted and had taken on the reponsiblity to be a mother to four mutants who needed her dearly. And now after making even more new friends, she didn't want to go back to her old life. What she had now was just as good as anything. And that made her decision all the more real. She was going to fight to stay here and not go home with her husband. Of that she was certain.

22222

Medusa slithered next to Raph, feeling tense. She couldn't believe her mother had been kidnapped and taken to Shredder. Granted, this wasn't the first time this had happened since Shredder had kidnapped all of them and had even double mutated Medusa at one time. Though she barely had any memory of the inicident, it had been Donnie's retro-mutagen that had saved her from that horrible sate. Now she just hoped that they could save her mother.

"You okay, Dus?" Raph asked her. He knew how close she was to her mother because she talked about it a lot.

"I'll be fine," she answered. "I just want to get to Mama."

"We will, but we gotta stay focused and follow Leo's plan," he said.

"I just hope it works," she said. Although she knew Leo was good at working on plans, she still had some trepidation that this definitely wasn't going to go as planned. Still, she couldn't think of that now. They had a mission and they needed to get it done.

Raph looked at her and smiled. "I've got your back, Dus," he said softly.

"I know," she replied.

22222

Don scouted from his position to see if there were a lot of guards. He had already downloaded a blueprint of the headquarters and had a good idea of where the Phoenix was being held.

"Are you sure this will work?" Aries asked him. The ram was anxious and really wanted to just get his mother out of there.

"I'm sure it will," Don reassured him. "Leo always has a plan and it almost always works."

"Somehow I doubt that," Aries muttered.

Don bristled. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just think that maybe your brother's a bit too full of himself at times."

"I assure you, Leo knows what he's doing," Don said tightly. "You just need to have more faith in us than you have now."

"Kind of hard when we've thought of you as the enemy for so long," Aries retorted.

"We're on the same side now," Don said. "We need to stick together on this."

Aries huffed. "I just want this to be over with soon."

Don nodded in understanding. He had felt the same way a few times himself such as when Leo had gotten kidnapped and when Karai had trapped all of them. And he had felt that way after the invasion when they had no idea what had happened to Master Splinter or whether he was alive or not. He could certainly understand Aries' concern over his mother and how she was doing. He wanted nothing more to get her back safe and sound.

22222

"Do you really think this will work, Leo?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I'm positive," he answered.

"We must stay alert and not assume that all will be well," Splinter instructed us.

"Now, we just have to wait for Mikey to give the signal and then we go in," Leo said.

"Are you sure it's wise ot have Mikey give the signal?" I asked him.

"Yep. Mikey's really good at creating a distraction. Raph, how are we doing on those security cameras?"

"Got 'em covered, Leo," Raph answered. "You should have seen the look on Dus's face when the pigeons came. She couldn't believe it."

"I never thought you would be the type to be good with animals, Raph," she said.

"I'm full of surprises," he replied.

"Donnie, how are things on your end?"

"Fine here," Don said. "Just waiting on Mikey to come through with the signal."

"Good. You ready, Mikey?"

"I was born ready," Mikey answered.

"Then let's go save the Phoenix," LLeo declared.

22222

Mikey bounced on the balls of hs feet. He was always excited durng a mission, but he needed to be focused and get this right this time.

"Do you always move this much?" Arcos asked him.

"I just can't sit still, yo," Mikey answered.

"Juat don't mess this up," Arcos growled.

"Chillax, bear dude," Mikey reassured him. "I got this." He waited until the guard was right over them and then threw down a few smoke pellets. "It's go time, bros," he whispered.

22222

After Mikey gave the signal, Raph and Medusa left their post and headed into the building. They encountered a few guards but made short work of them with Medusa snaring a few with her whip and Raph knocking a few out with his sais. That was definitely easy, but now they had to make their way to where the prisoners were being held. They had only a limited amount of time to get their quarry and get out.

"Leo, I'm on my way. You there?"

"Coming close, Raph," came the reply. "Stay alert."

22222

The Phoenix could hear some sort of commotion outside her cell and smiled. Someone had come to rescue her and that was all she needed. She had a plan, and with the distraction at hand, she would be able to carry it out, or so she hoped.

She heard footsteps and asw Stephane outside her cell.

"It is tme to go home," he said. He unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. "Now, we can start our lives the way we were meant to." He pulled her lcose and began kissing her lips.

Phoenix let him kiss her though she was repulsed by it. This was nothing like kissing Splinter, but she had to keep up appearances. As soon as Stephane pulled away, she aimed a punch and hit him in the face.

Stephane staggered back. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"I am not going home with you," she answered. "I have a life here and I tend to stay here for as long as I want to."

He bristled. "You are my wife!" he hissed. "You belong with me!"

"I'm considered dead, so I don't have to go anywhere with you," she countered.

"You will unless you want your precious friends to die," he said. "They are trying to get to you, but I have guards all over who are preventing that. I heard the snake mutant refere to her jmother. So, you have decided to care for a bunch of freaks instead of your own flesh and blood children?"

"They are NOT freaks!" she snarled. "They have more compassion in them than you will ever have! I am proud to call them my children and I will do anything for them." She aimed a kick at him, but he blocked it and held her fast.

"You WILL come home with me if it is the last thing I have to say about it," he ordered.

She struggled in his grip, unsure of what to do. She had no way to fight back and Splinter hadn't taught her how to get out of certain holds yet. They were still on the basics.

Suddenly, she heard the hiss of a whip as it lashed around Stephane's ankles.

"Let my mother go!" Medusa yelled.

"Never!" Stephane snarled.

Raph caught Phoenix's eye and made a motion with his head. She was confused until she realized exactly what he wanted her to do.

The healer threw her head back, striking Stpehane's nose. He yelped and released her, givng her the opportunity to give him a kick right into Raphael. The Turtle gave him a pressure point, and the man dropped to the ground.

"Nice one," Medusa praised him. "You'll have to teach me that one."

"Thanks," Raph said. "Let's get out of here."

They exited the holding area and came upon more guards ready to block their way. Raph and Medusa worked as a team, taking out as many as they could. Phoenix used her own skills to take out some guards, though she did need some assistance from her daughter and Raph.

"I don't even have my slingshot or knife," she moaned.

"We can get you a new one," Raph said. "We'll get you a new bag of supplies too."

"Thanks," she said.

They met up with Leo and the others in no time. Aries and Arcos were very happy to see their mother and Splinter's face showed his relief that she was safe.

"Let's go," Leo ordered.

But as they made their way to freedom, they were blocked by a very familiar and sinister figure.

"Leaving so soon?" Shredder mocked them. "I thought you were enjoying your little stay here."

"This has gone on far enough, Saki," Splinter replied. "Leave my family alone and end this war."

Shredder barked out a laugh. "You think it is that easy, Hamato Yoshi?" he sneered. "First, you took Shen from me, and then you took Karai as well. Now, you will pay for what you have done to me by meeting your end."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Leo countered. He threw a type of powder in Shredder's face and Mikey threw a smoke pellet, consuming them in purple smoke.

Phoenix really didn't like this feeling, but she was guided by her daughter's hand as they made their escape out of the compound.

"What will happen to Stephane?" she asked.

"I'll make an anoymous call to the authorities and have him taken away," Don said. "He was dealing in a lot of shady business deals, so he's going to go away for a long time."

Phoenix didn't know how to feel about that considering that he had been her husband. However, based on what he had tried to do, she certainly didn't have any feelings for him now. He was a monster and deserved everything he got.

"I am just relieved you are safe," said Splinter.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she said. "I still have a lot to learn about fighting."

"You will do fine, Phoebe," he reassured her. "And you did do well in what you were able to do. Do not underestimate yourself."

"I just wish they hadn't taken my weapons," she said.

"You mean these?" Mikey asked as he procured her slingshot, knife, and supply bag.

Phoenix smiled as she took the items. Everything was accounted for and that made her happy. "Thank you, Michelangelo," she said. "Where did you find them?"

"I did some snooping of my own and managed to get them when the guards weren't looking," he answered. "I'm just cool like that."

"Well, it worked," she said.

"I think we all need to go home," Leo declared. "We all need some rest."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Medusa.

22222

It was a reief that we were ablet o rescue the Phoenix, but I had a feeling our war with Shredder was far from over. He still had a vendetta against us, and we were going to have to do all we could to stop him from taking others we cared about.

We had a sleepover at the Lair that night and everyone was really happy. The best part was when Splinter asked the Phoenix and her kids to live with them so that he wouldn't have to worry about her. She accepted and the kids were happy about it too. Things were falling into place better than any of us could have hoped for, though we knew we had to do all we could to make sure things stayed the way we wanted them to. Enemies were still out there, and we would have to continue fighting for as long as we could until they were defeated. That was the life we had chosen and that was the life we were going to live. But as long as we had our new allies, I knew things would be great for us and we would always have the bond of family forever.

A/N: Yay! I got another chapter done! I tend to admit that the ending always ends up as some cheesy thing, and I really need to stop doing that if at all possible. But then again, I just write what comes into my head and leave it at that. Feel free to leve a review and have a shelltastic day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Love the Ones You're With

A/N: This is just a slice of life chapter I wanted to do to take a break from all of the action in the previous chapters. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far as your kind words mean the world to me. Big thanks ot Illusionna for letting me borrow her characters and mix them with my universe. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illusionna.

"I'm going to miss this place," Medusa said wistfully.

"Yeah, we made some good memories here," Arcos added.

"I don't see why we can't just stay here," Aries complained.

"Because Splinter was kind enough to let us stay with him, and I think it's a good idea," the Phoenix replied. "Besides, you were happy about it before. What's changed your mind, Lamb's Ear?"

"I guess I just don't think I'm ready to leave this place so soon," he answered.

"Well, sometimes change is good, and I think it's good in this case. Do you have everything?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Then let's head out," she said. She gave one last look to the Back Up Burrow and sighed. So many memories existed here, and she remembered how she had healed Splinter and had let him stay here to nurse him back to health. Now she was going to live in his home with him and his children. She knew her grandmere would disapprove of this, but she shook that thought off. She had the right to make her own decisions and she felt being near Splinter would help her, especially now.

They entered the Lair and were welcomed by Mikey, who was more than happy to have them there.

"I am glad you are taking up our offer, Phoebe," Splinter said as he joined them.

"I felt it was better to take it," she answered.

"So, where is everyone going to sleep?" Raph asked.

"Medusa can sleep in my room," Mikey offered.

Raph's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he snapped. "No way! She can sleep in my room."

"Medusa will not be sleeping in your bed, Raphael," Phoenix said firmly.

"No, I meant she can sleep on the floor or she can take the bed and I would take the floor," he stuttered.

"Medusa can have the guest room that April's used if she wants," Leo offered.

"Okay, but what about us?" Aries asked.

"You can sleep in the dojo until we figure something out," Leo answered.

"I think that would be fine," Splinter conceded.

"Great," Phoenix said. "I'll take the couch."

"No, you will sleep in my room with me," stated Splinter.

"Hey, how come Sensei gets to have a female in his room, but I can't?" Raph complained.

"Because, unlike you, Raphael, I can be trusted not to do anything I shouldn't," his father replied. "And I am an adult and you are still a child."

"For the record, I wouldn't do any of that with her," Raph answered. "I'm not like that."

"Last week you just told me you would bang Angelina Jolie if she came over," Mikey reminded him.

"That was a joke!" Raph snapped.

"I can take the guest room," Medusa said. "It's no problem."

"What, you don't trust me?" Raph asked her.

"Of course, I do, but sometimes, things happen that are out of our control," she said.

"If you say so," he muttered.

"I think this will work out nicely," Splinter said. "We will leave you to get settled."

22222

"So, how's life at the Lair these days?" I asked Mikey.

"Pretty good," he answered. "A bit crowded, but we're working on that. Donnie thinks there's an adjoining tunnel that has extra rooms in it so Arcos and Aries can use that if they want to."

"Sounds good," I said.

"How's life treating you, Tony?"

I shrugged. "The usual really. School and work mostly and practice between that and fighting whoever gets in our way."

Mikey nodded. "I hear that."

"I guess this is just the calm before the storm."

"Yeah, but I'll take it for now," he said.

I nodded. "Me too."

"I just hope Sensei will marry the Phoenix and she can be my mom."

"How would they get married though?"

"Get a blind minister who doesn't know the difference. Or, maybe I could sign up to be a minister and marry people. You can do that over the Internet now."

"I think you're going a little too fast here, Mikey," I said gently. "Maybe they don't feel that way about each other yet."

"No, but they could," he said. "Maybe we need to speed things along."

"Or maybe you should just let the relationship develop on its own," I said.

"But what if it doesn't happen?" he asked. "What if they break up and then move away and we never see her again?"

"Mikey, stop jumping to conclusions that aren't there," I advised. "Let things play out how they're meant to and go from there. Focus on what you can control and not on what you can't. Now, I have to get to practice with Leo. Later."

"Something on your mind, Tony?" Leo asked.

"Nothing big," I answered. "Just thinking about something Mikey said earlier."

Leo tilted his head. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he said he wants Splinter to ask the Phoenix to marry him so she can be his mom."

I expected Leo to burst out laughing, but instead he contemplated what I was saying.

"What do you make of it, Leo?"

"Well, ever since Sensei told us about Tang Shen, Mikey has always wished for a mom. He even called the canister that made us Mom. Now he sees the possibility of us having a mother figure and is clinging onto that."

"Would you like that, too?"

"I wouldn't be against it since the Phoenix is a great mother and very kind. I think if it's meant to be, it'll happen in its own time."

I nodded. "That's what I told Mikey before I got here."

"Then we just have to wait and see."

22222

The Phoenix breathed as she performed the katas just as Splinter had taught her. Practice was getting better and she enjoyed it immensely as did her children who were always present and eager to learn something new. Today, Splinter was going to show her how to best use her weapons and she couldn't wait to get started.

"Yame!" Splinter called. "That was good, my students. Now, Phoebe, bring your slingshot and knife to me."

The healer did as he asked and he studied the weapons.

"You have shown me how to use the slingshot before, but now I want to add some moves," he said.

"Moves?" she repeated.

"Move to evade your opponent in case they try to hurt you after you have used your weapon," he explained. "That way, you can use it again without getting hurt."

She nodded. "I see. What move do you want me to do?"

"I think a forward roll would be good for you." He stood and then bent and rolled forward, coming up on his right leg. "Then you can aim your weapon again for another hit."

Phoenix nodded and copied his move perfectly which made him happy.

"Can I do that too?" Medusa asked.

"I do not think your body is equipped for that move," Splinter replied. "However, you could do a variation of it if you work it out."

"How about this?" Medusa suggested. She coiled her body and then whipped her tail out, zigzagging in an S motion before coming to the other side.

"Very good," Splinter praised her.

"I also invented this flip when I was a gymnast," Phoenix said. "May I show it to you/"

"I would like to see it," he answered.

She got into positon and then did a cartwheel which turned into a backflip before she landed on her feet. "I figured that maybe I could end the move with a kick."

"That would be a good idea. Try it."

She did the move again and ended with a kick which looked very effective.

"Yes, I believe that will work."

Splinter then showed her what to do with her knife and some different ways she could use it other than the usual way. He even gave her some shuriken to use in case she needed them, and she enjoyed throwing the little stars at the targets.

After her turn was over, Splinter taught the children next and did the same things with them that she had learned. She was proud of her children and even happier that they had decided to live with Splinter and his family. The Lair already felt like home.

When practice was over, Phoenix and Splinter retired to his room for some tea while the children went to watch television with the Turtles.

"Are you settled in here?" Splinter asked her.

"Yes, and I love this home so much," she replied. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"It is no trouble. I am happy to have you here."

"And I see your boys are happy to have me here too," she said.

Splinter chuckled. "Yes, they have not had a female adult in their lives before."

"Mikey keeps begging me to make cookies. He says they are the best he has ever tasted."

"Yes, Michelangelo has a weakness for cookies. I remember when I would introduce cookies as a treat and how he would beg me for more even though I told him he had had his share already. He tended to get mad at me if I refused him."

"Is that where the puppy dog look came from?"

"Yes, and he has not outgrown it either."

"My children haven't outgrown it. You would think they would."

"Sometimes it is hard to outgrow habits that are instilled in you," Splinter said knowingly.

"I suppose you're right," she conceded. "Well, I had better get to clinic. Who is escorting me today?"

"I believe it is Michelangelo's turn," replied Splinter.

"Then we had better get going."

22222

Mikey smiled as he followed the Phoenix to her clinic destinations. He loved watching her treat mutants who needed help and felt she was like a human version of Donnie in that way.

"You're awesome," he said to her when she was done doctoring up a mutant.

"Thanks," she said. "No one's ever said that too me before. Do you have any medical training?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Donnie made sure we knew about this stuff just in case he wasn't here to do it. We all pitched in when Leo was hurt."

"When was that? During the invasion?"

"Yeah, Leo was in s coma for three months. It was pretty scary and all of us pitched in to help take care of him. That was a totally bad time for us." He shuddered at the memories of Leo lying in the bathtub with no hope of waking up. He never wanted to go through something like that again for as long as he lied.

"I'm so sorry," Phoenix said softly. "I can't imagine how horrible that was for you."

"Yeah, it sucked for a while, but things turned okay in the end."

She smiled at him. "They always do."

"You're right about that." He shifted a little as a thought struck him, but he knew what would happen if he voiced it.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit they all had when they were embarrassed about something they were afraid the others would laugh at. "It's nothing."

"You can tell me anything, Mikey," she urged.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" he asked, his voice sounding like a child who was afraid of getting reprimanded for something.

"I promise," she replied.

"Well, I think you're an awesome mom with the way you take care of your kids. And Splinter's an awesome dad with the way he takes care of us."

"Thank you. I like to think I am a good mom."

"Oh, you are. And I was wondering about something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

Mikey shifted his weight and looked down in embarrassment, certain that the healer was going to laugh at him for what he was going to say. "Would you be our mom, too?" he asked softly.

Phoenix was a bit taken aback by his question, but she had no desire to laugh about it. "Well, I don't know about that, but I'm always here if you need me."

Mikey's blue eyes filled with tears. "Don't you love me?" he whimpered.

Phoenix felt horrible and pulled the Turtle into a hug. "I think you are a very sweet little boy, Mikey, and I can't imagine anyone not loving you for that. But this question you ask is a bit complicated for me to answer."

"But why? You like Sensei, don't you?"

"I do like him every much."

"So, you could be our mom if you wanted to. All you have to do is marry Sensei."

"It's a bit more than that. First he has to ask me and then we have to get married. I don't see how we could being what we are."

"I could get a license on the Internet," he suggested. "You can get anything from there these days."

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "I appreciate that, but I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you saying you don't love Sensei?"

"I do, but love takes time to grow into something more. I care for him and for you a great deal, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage. Besides, I don't think marriage needs to happen for me to be your mom."

Mikey's eyes lit up at her words. "So, you'll be our mom then?"

"Let me talk to Splinter and see what he thinks about it," she replied.

22222

Splinter sighed as he eased out of his meditative trance. He felt at peace and that was always a difficult thing when raising four teenage boys.

Phoenix stepped through the door and smiled at him.

"How was your clinic?" he asked her.

"It was good," she answered. "Mikey and I had a good talk."

"And what did you talk about?" he inquired.

"Mikey asked if I would be his mom. He said he wanted you to marry me so I could be his mom."

"I see." A wave of emotions swept over him as he contemplated her words. He cared about her very much, but he had vowed to himself after Shen's death that he would never feel about another woman the same way he felt about her. It just wasn't possible. And yet, since he had met Phoebe and her children, things had changed for him. He did care about her very much and he felt she would make a good mother for his children and her own as well. Why should his sons be denied that joy in life because of his own stubborn nature?

He pulled Phoebe into his arms and held her tight. "I would love for you to be their mother," he replied.

"Then I'll do it," she said.

"Is that a yes?" Mikey asked as he poked his head in.

Splinter was ready to reprimand him for eavesdropping but stopped at the look on his son's face. He nodded. "It is a yes."

Mikey pumped his fist in the air. "Booyakasha!" he yelled. "We've got a mom!"

Splinter and Phoebe looked at each other and laughed. Yes, they had a mother now, and she would make a wonderful mother indeed.

A/N: And so ends another chapter. Mikey is such a sweetie pie sometimes! I had a lot of fun writing his talk with Phoenix about being a mom to him and his brothers. I hope you enjoyed this little interlude because the action's going to pick up again in the next chapter. The two clues are that they are going to fight a villain they have fought before and the villain is a mutant. Be sure to guess and then see if your guess is right in the next chapter. A virtual TMNT gift basket will go to the one who guesses the correct villain. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Fear You Run From

A/N: I can't believe I'm writing yet another chapter for this story. This plot is coming faster to me than I thought it would though I do feel a bit guilty because I haven't updated other stories because of it. Still, if this happens, then I will focus on it and keep going because that's the best thing to do. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far as it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story. Thanks to Illusionna for being kind enough to let me use her characters and take them in my own direction at times. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember the two clues I gave you at the end of the last chapter. Virtual gift basket goes to anyone who guessed right and here's the reveal.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related character are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illusionna.

Life in the Lair was pretty good for the Phoenix and her children. They always had company and they no longer had to worry about how to get food or other provisions since they would be provided at some point for them.

"Are you off to clinic?" Splinter asked the Phoenix.

"Yes, and Leo offered to escort me today," she answered.

"Good. Be safe."

"I will," she promised as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go, Mom?" Leo asked her.

Her heart filled with joy at the sound of that word and she smiled at her son. "Yes, let's go."

They left the Lair and immersed themselves in small talk as they went. Phoenix observed that while Leo was sometimes uptight in certain instances, there was a part of him that was carefree as well. She remembered his enthusiasm for a show called Space Heroes and found herself enjoying the show as well thought it was a bit corny at times.

"How is training Tony going?"

"Good," he answered. "He's doing really well in his lessons."

"I'm surprised he didn't show up today," she commented. "He tends to be here a lot."

"He had to work an extra shift at the shop to cover for another worker," Leo replied.

"Makes sense. Does he enjoy his job?"

"I think so, though there are times where he will get frustrated about it at times. But I think he's just happy that he's working and making money to save up for something else."

"I admire him for that," Phoenix commented. "Not many kids today would want to work to make money and would rather sit around and not even go to school."

"Yeah, and a lot of kids are into drugs and things like that when they should be making their parents proud of them," Leo added. "All I ever want to do is make Splinter proud of me and what I do for him."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You do make him proud, Leo," she said softly. "Everything you do fills him with joy. Never forget that."

"I'll do my best, Mom."

Clinic went well and the day flew by. Once they were done, they returned to the sewers to head for home and almost ran into Slash.

"Hey, Slash, what brings you down here?" Leo asked. Though he once had an antagonistic relationship with the larger mutant, everything had changed now and they were good friends.

"I ran into something weird in the sewers when I was on my way to see you," he replied. "I was gonna get my team and let them know what was up."

"What sort of weird thing is it?" Phoenix asked him.

"There are mushrooms growing near the south side of the sewers. I saw them, but they don't look like normal mushrooms."

Leo's face took on a different look at Slash's words. "Take us to them," he commanded.

Slash nodded and led them to the south side of the sewers. There were indeed mushrooms though they were unlike any mushrooms the Phoenix had ever seen in her life. They were blue and seemed to be glowing as she looked at them. She stooped down and picked one up to examine it. The mushroom came to life and spit spores in her face. Coughing, the Phoenix dropped the mushroom and tried to get the spores off of her. Once they were off, she turned to Slash and Leo to comment on it, but they were no longer there. In their place were two Kraangdroids leering at her.

"No!" she whispered. She wasn't going back with them no matter what they said to her. She had to get out of there and find Leo and Slash.

The Kraangdroids advanced on her. "The one known as the Phoenix is now the prisoner of Kraang," one of them said.

"You will not take me!" she yelled. She pulled out her slingshot and fired at one of the robots. It hit them on the body, but ricocheted off. Not waiting to sew what else would happen, she broke into a run, hoping to get home.

22222

Leo was taken aback when Phoenix started coughing and then ran away from them. "Mom, wait!" he yelled as he took off after with Slash on his heels. But no sooner did they get very far then they lost her.

"You think we should split up?" Slash asked him.

"Sounds like a good plan," Leo answered. "If we find her, we'll send out a text. Be careful. These mushrooms don't mess around."

Slash nodded and took off one way while Leo took off in the other direction.

The larger mutant turtle had no idea what Leo was talking about, but he was worried that the Phoenix would get lost in the sewers. As he searched one tunnel, he came upon a group of mushrooms growing there. He bent over one to examine it and got a face full of spores. He began coughing and choking on the smell that permeated the spores. Once they cleared, he noticed Leonardo standing in front of him. Wait, hadn't they split up?

"We don't want you as our ally," Leo said. "You're nothing and Raph was better off without you."

Slash was confused as to why his friend was saying these things to him. Then his confusion gave way to an indescribable rage. He wanted to hurt this Turtle who had always abused Raph and treated him like dirt. He needed to pay for all the hurt he had caused his master.

With a roar, Slash advanced on Leo and swiped at him with his mace, but the Turtle dodged it and taunted him. Slash advanced and began chasing the Turtle, eager to make him pay dearly for everything he had done.

22222

Leo searched his own end of the tunnels for his mother, hooping that she hadn't gotten lost. He felt a tug and looked down to see one of the mushrooms clinging to him. He pried the fungus off, but more surrounded him and flew up to hit him in the face. He began coughing and knew that his fear was going to manifest just as it did last time.

But what happened wasn't the same as it had been last time. He saw Shredder and his henchmen surrounding him, ready to take him out. He pulled out his swords, ready to do battle and to defeat them once and for all.

Shredder laughed. "You are pathetic, Leonardo. You are weak and a failure and are not fit to lead your brothers."

Leo gritted his teeth. "I'm not weak!" he shouted. With a yell, he hurled himself at his adversaries, but Shredder knocked him aside as though brushing off a fly. His henchmen came next and began beating up on him so that he couldn't escape just as they did during the invasion. After some time, they parted to reveal Leo's brothers and Splinter standing before him.

"You're a joke, Leo," Raph said. "Everyone knows I would have made a better leader than you."

"That's not true!" Leo yelled.

"You showed a lot of promise, but you failed us, Leo," Donnie said. "You couldn't even stop an alien invasion. We're better off without you."

"No, you need me!" Leo pleaded.

"I used to look up to you, bro," Mikey said. "I wanted to be like you, but you just keep letting me down. You're no longer my favorite brother anymore. Raph is."

"Mikey, don't say that!" Leo begged. "I helped patch up your teddy bear when Raph tore it to pieces!"

"I had confidence that you would be a great leader one day, Leonardo, but I was wrong," said Splinter. "I am now giving the position to Raphael for he will make a great leader. You are hereby exiled from the Hamato Clan."

"Sensei, no!" cried Leo. "Don't do this to me! I'll be better! I promise!"

His family didn't hear his pleas and began beating him up just as the villains had done.

"Guys, please stop!" he begged.

But they kept on going and the pain became intense.

"No!" he yelled.

22222

Phoenix kept on running, but she soon reached a dead end and with it, a whole horde of the Kraang.

"Get away from me!" she begged.

"The one known as the Phoenix will now be a prisoner of Kraang," they intoned as they advanced on her.

"No, you won't take me!" she cried out. She aimed a kick at one of them and knocked it back. More advanced, but she used her slingshot and knife to hold them off as best she could until one of them grabbed her.

"The one who is known as the Phoenix is coming with Kraang," it said.

She tried to struggle out of the iron grip, but it was no use. She could feel the robot dragging her away as she tired with all of her might to get loose. She even thought of headbutting the robot as she had done before, but knew that would just result in a concussion for her.

"No!" she yelled. "Leo! Slash! Help!" She inched her hand down until she touched her T-Phone that Donnie had made for her. She wasn't sure which button was the panic button, but she remembered that Donnie also had it programmed to respond to voice commands as well.

"Activate panic button to Leo and Slash's phones," she commanded and just hoped it would work.

22222

Leo was being pummeled and couldn't stop it. Along the way, his phone had fallen out of his belt and had been lost. More figures joined his family and the villains including April, Casey, April's father, and the Mighty Mutanimals. All of them taunted Leo about being a horrible leader and kept beating him up with no chance of escape.

When they paused for a new assault, Leo ran as fast as he could away from them and fell down a cliff. He landed on the ground and scrambled to his feet. More mushrooms grew here including a very large one he had faced once before. The smaller ones surrounded him, throwing spores into him as before. He felt tendrils that seemed like vines wrap around his legs as he was dragged toward the larger mushroom. The vines pinned him against the large mushroom and tied themselves around him so he couldn't escape.

"So much fear," a voice in his head said. "Must feed on fear."

Leo watched as the mushroom descended until it was covering his whole head, squeezing him like a vice. A horrible pain emanated from his head, and Leo screamed in pain as horrible visions assaulted him.

22222

Slash was trying to fight Leo when a noise startled him, making him lose concentration. He shook his head, and then the image of Leo disappeared as he realized that he wasn't this monster anymore. He broke out of the image and pulled out his phone to see that the Phoenix had activated the panic button. He raced to her location and found her curled up in a fetal position.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" he asked as knelt next to her.

"Get them away from me!" she begged.

"They're gone," he reassured her even though he didn't know what she was talking about. "Snap out of it. You're okay."

She looked up and focused on his face. "Slash?" she asked.

"I got the signal," he said.

"Where's Leo?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said, but then a scream pierced the air. "Come on!"

They ran to the sound of the screams and saw a cliff. Slash picked Phoenix up and jumped down, landing on his feet. He saw Leo pinned to a large mushroom with no way out.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We gotta help him," he said. "Try not to get hit with the spores again."

She nodded and used her slingshot to ward off the mushrooms while Slash used his mace. They cleared a path to Leo and Phoenix used her knife to free him, but he was still trapped by the mushroom.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Raph told me about these guys and that Leo used sunlight to ward them off."

Phoenix dug in her bag, which she had retrieved from the spot where she had left it after running from the imaginary Kraang, and found her flashlight. She shined the light into the mushroom, eliciting a cry and forcing the fungus to release Leo. Slash caught him and used a smoke bomb for them to retreat.

"I never want to deal with that again," Phoenix commented.

"Me neither," Slash admitted.

22222

"Leo!" Raph cried as Slash and Phoenix entered the Lair. "What happened to him?"

"We ran into some mushrooms that gave us hallucinations," Phoenix replied.

"I thought we beat them," Mikey said.

"I guess we didn't," Donnie said. "But I might have a solution for that. Let's help Leo first."

They carried him into Donnie's lab and set him on the table. He was thrashing and moaning, begging them not to hurt him.

"Leo, it's okay," Raph soothed. "You're safe."

"Mama, can you heal him?" Medusa asked.

"I'll try," said Phoenix. She laid her hands on Leo and willed the golden ants to come to her. Her body tingled as she released her power into the Turtle and his thrashing stopped as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Guys? What happened to me?"

"You had a run-in with those mushrooms," answered Raph. "Looks like they did a number on you."

"How do you feel, my son?" Splinter asked him.

"I've definitely felt better," he answered. He looked at Phoenix and Slash. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine now, Leo," Phoenix answered.

"We're just glad you're okay too," Slash added.

"Thanks for saving me," said Leo.

Slash put a hand on his shoulder. "You would do the same for us."

"We should let Leonardo rest," Splinter suggested. "I will be back later to give you some tea if you want it."

"Thanks, Sensei," Leo whispered.

22222

"So, what was your fear?" Raph asked Slash.

"I had the fear that I would become what I was when I first mutated," answered Slash. "I never thought I would feel that way again, but I never want to have that feeling ever again. I'm not that monster anymore."

Raph nodded as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you're not," he said softly. "We'll make sure you never end up that way again."

"Thanks, Raph. I just hope Leo will be okay."

"Me too. Those mushrooms really do mess with your head."

"What was your fear when you faced them?"

"My fear of bugs. I didn't even really face it that time. I just waited until the feeling passed. Leo was the only one brave enough to face his fears that time."

"It doesn't look like it worked this time," Slash said softly.

"No, and I can't imagine what his fear was this time."

"I think it'd be best not to push him on it. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"That's true."

Donnie came out of his lab. "I think I know a way to get rid of the mushrooms for good. I figured I would just use some retro-mutagen to turn them back into their regular forms." He gave Raph and Mikey some spray cans like they had used when they were going to help Karai.

"Sounds good. I hope we can beat these things once and for all."

"Let's do this, bros!" yelled Mikey.

22222

Phoenix opened her eyes to see Splinter and her children looking at her. She had fallen asleep after Splinter gave her some of his special tea to calm down.

"How are you feeling, Phoebe?" Splinter asked.

"I'm fine now," she answered.

"What happened?" Aries asked.

"We dealt with mushrooms that give you hallucinations that manifest into your worst fears," she answered.

"What did they show you?" Medusa asked her.

Phoenix shuddered a little. "I saw the Kraang. They were trying to kidnap me and I tried to fight them."

"Did it work?" Arcos asked her.

"No, but I did my best to fight it."

"Sometimes that is all you can do," Splinter said wisely. "Donatello and the others have gone to see if they can get rid of these spores for good. I am glad you are safe, Phoebe."

"So am I." She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes once more as she drifted to sleep.

"Wills he be okay?" Arcos asked Splinter.

"Yes, she just needs to rest."

The Children of the Phoenix nodded and left their mother to rest while Splinter kept watch over her.

22222

After the spores were eliminated, Raph headed to the infirmary to check on Leo. His brother was awake and reading a Space Heroes comic Mikey had left for him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Raph asked him.

"Better," Leo answered.

"That must have been one hell of a fear, huh?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, it was. Raph, do you think I'm a horrible leader?"

"What? No! I think you're the best leader we have. Sure, you get on my nerves sometimes, but if we're ever in a jam, I'll always trust you to get us out of there. Why would you think that anyway?"

"Because you told me that in my fear. All of you did and you beat me up along with Shredder and his henchmen. I tried to face the fear like I did before, but I couldn't." Tears were running down his face as he began to sob.

Raph drew him into an embrace and rubbed his shell. "Shhh. It's okay, Leo. You're safe, and you know we would never hurt you like that ever. I know I have a temper, but I would never hurt you like Shredder did. I'll always protect you when you need it."

"Thanks, Raph," Leo sobbed.

"Any time, buddy," Raph said softly. He continued to hold onto his brother and soothe him until Leo calmed down.

"Is everything alright?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, Leo's just upset that he couldn't face his fear like before," Raph answered.

"Do not be discouraged over that, my son. Sometimes fears are not easy to overcome, but in time, you will find the courage to face it. We will always be there to help you, Leonardo. Even leaders have fears sometimes."

"I know. Thanks, Sensei."

"That is what I am here for. Now, get some rest, my son."

"Can I stay with him, Sensei?"

"Yes, I think that would help."

Raph got his sleeping bag and settled on the floor next to Leo's bed.

"Did Slash go home?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, but he says he hopes you'll be okay."

"I think I will now. I can't imagine wat his fear was though."

"It was turning into the monster he was when he first mutated. He told me he never wants to be like that again."

"He won't. We'll make sure of it."

"That's what I said."

"I think as long as we have each other, we can get through anything," Leo declared. "See you in the morning, Raph."

"Good night, Chief."

Leo closed his eyes and felt better than he had before. He knew that fear sometimes didn't go away when you wanted it to, but as long as he had his family and friends to help him, he could get through anything. He drifted off to sleep and dreamed about having fun with his family and friends and no longer about the phantoms that haunted him.

A/N: Yay! I finally got this chapter done and it was fun to do! I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I bet you didn't see the return of Fungus Humongous coming either, did you? I thought it would be cool to bring him back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Rose by Any Other Name

A/N: So, after the action in the last chapter, I've decided to do another interlude chapter because I enjoy doing those if I can. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words and encouragement have meant the world to me. Special thanks, as always, to Illusionna for letting me borrow her characters and for enjoying what I am doing with them. It makes me feel good to know that you trust me with your characters. You should all read her stories because she is awesome and you should also read the ones she does along with Lydja-chan under the name Nurturing Flame because they are awesome too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illusionna's universe.

"So, how do you like having a mom?" I asked Mikey as we sat at Murakami's having some pizza gyoza.

"It's awesome!" Mikey answered. "Phoenix is so cool and makes the best cookies ever!"

"That's great. How's Leo doing?" Mikey had filled me in on the mushroom incident and what had happened after that.

"Much better, but he still has nightmares sometimes."

"I can understand why. That had to be really scary for him."

"Oh, it was. Definitely scary." He became quiet and started absently twirling his mask tails, a sign that he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about, Mikey?" I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking about nicknames."

"What about them?"

"Well, Mom has nicknames for her kids, but she doesn't have any nicknames for us and I kind of wondered why that is."

"You do have a nickname though. Mikey is a nickname for Michelangelo."

"Yeah, but we did that on our own. Sensei never gave us nicknames growing up. He's always referred to us by our full names instead."

"Oh. So you want her to give you nicknames then?"

"I think it would be really special if she did. Did your mom give you a nickname?"

"She called me her precious baby all of the time and Dad sued to call me Monkey because I was always climbing on stuff. Uncle Gino calls me kid sometimes but that's really it."

"Well, I'm goonna talk to Mom and ask her if she can give us nicknames and see what she says."

"Good luck with that," I said.

22222

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Mikey asked. It was evening and Mikey was helping the Phoenix to cook dinner.

Phoenix put down the spoon and stopped stirring the sauce for the spaghetti they were going to have. "Sure," she said.

"Why don't you give us nicknames?" Mikey asked her.

"I haven't really thought about it. You do have a nickname though and it's Mikey."

"Yeah, but you have nicknames or Arcos, Aries, and Medusa. How did you come up with them?"

"Well, Medusa is a snake so I thought that Curly Que would work because her body curls and she used to curl on my arm when she was younger. Arcos is a bear and very gentle at times, so that's why I call him Teddy Bear. Aries is a ram, and I thought Lamb's Ear was suitable because of that."

"That makes sense," he said. "Could you make up names for us too?"

"If you want me to, I can. But why is this so important to you?"

"Because it would make us feel special and loved like the moms do on TV. Plus there was this dude that said something about names and roses and how they smell."

"'A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet,'" Phoenix quoted. "William Shakespeare wrote that."

"Yeah, but I don't know what that means. How can names smell like roses?"

"I think what he meant was that it doesn't matter what one's name is because the person is still unique. It wouldn't matter if a rose was named a dandelion instead because it would still have a sweet smell and still be the same no matter what."

"Dandelions are cool. I used to pick them at the farm and put them in a vase to make the room pretty."

"And I'm sure it did make the room pretty. So, let's start thinking up some nicknames for you guys."

"Can I be first?" begged Mikey. "Leo always gets to go first 'cause he's the oldest."

She laughed. "If you want to be first, you can be. Now, let's see. You are full of youth and bubbly. How about Bubbles?"

Mikey wrinkled his beak. "Nah, that sounds like a girl's name and Raph would never let me hear the end of that one."

"Well, you are like a ray of sunshine to me. How about if I call you Sunshine?"

"That's perfect!" he yelled.

"Okay, so who do you want me to name next?"

"I've got a perfect one for Raph. You should call him Mr. Grumpy Pants 'cause he's always so grumpy all of the time."

"No, that sounds mean and a nickname should be something sweet and nice. Raph does have a temper, but he is also very protective of you and your brothers like a tiger. How about if I call him Tiger?"

"Nah, that's too close to Tiger Claw, and I don't think he'd like that one."

"He does have a fire in him that's full of passion," she noted.

"Yeah, you could say that. How about if you call him Fire Ball?"

"I like that. So, what do you guys call Leo?"

"Raph calls him Fearless Leader, but mostly in a sarcastic way. We also call him Chief sometimes."

"Chief seems perfect since he does lead you guys. I think I'll call him that."

"Okay. Raph calls Donnie Brainiac or Einstein sometimes when he's doing all the science stuff."

"Well, Donnie is smart. Maybe I can just call him Smart One."

"That totally fits him!"

"Great. Then it's settled. Are you happy now, Sunshine?"

Mikey smiled and hugged Phoenix tightly. "Yeah, I am. Thanks, Mom."

"Any time."

22222

A clinking of a spoon against a cup brought everyone to attention as they ate their meal.

"May I have your attention, please?" Mikey asked when he had everyone's attention.

"Oh, great, what now?" Raph groaned.

"I was talking to Mom about having our own nicknames, and she said it was a good idea," Mikey began. "Nicknames make people feel special and loved, and I have always felt that we needed to have special names all of our own. With that said, I have now made this a reality. Leo, your nickname is Chief. Always remember to wear it well and be grateful for how your leadership is received."

Leo cracked a smile despite trying to be polite about all of this. "I will, Mikey," he said.

"Raph, your nickname is Fire Ball because of your fiery passion. May you always remember how important your passion is for protecting your family and others."

"Oh, I'll remember because I have a passion for kicking your shell in right now," Raph grumbled.

"Raphael, that is enough!" Splinter chastised. "Please go on, Michelangelo."

"Donnie, your nickname is Smart One because of your genius intellect that has helped us more times than we can count. May you always remember your intelligence and what it brings to our family with this name."

"I certainly will, Mikey," Don said. "What's your nickname?"

"My nickname is Sunshine because of my sunny disposition," Mikey boasted.

"Then may you remember this name as you spread sunshine throughout the Lair and all its confines," Don said in the same reverent voice Mikey was using.

"Oh, I totally will, bro," Mikey said.

"Can we get back to eating now?" Raph complained.

"Yep, the announcement is over," replied Mikey. "Let the meal commence."

22222

Later that night, Mikey was alone having some fun with his skateboard and thinking about everything that had happened. He was so happy to have a nickname and a mom who cared about him. As much as he loved Master Splinter, he still wanted his mom to love him just as much as he loved her. He kept bopping along to a song coming from his headphones and humming along to the tune, happy that everything was going his way now.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two figures sneaking up on him. The dart pricked his arm before he could register the danger, and his whole world went black.

Rahzar chuckled. "That was too easy," he said.

"Let's get him to our headquarters so we can enact our revenge," Danielle replied.

A/N: And now things are starting to get interesting again. Will they get their revenge, or will Mikey's family get to him in time? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: That Song in Your Head

A/N: And here is yet another chapter ready to be read by my readers. Now we will see if Mikey gets rescued before revenge can be sought. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me and make me smile when I read them. Major thanks to Illusionann for letting me borrow your characters and messing with them a bit. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and Danielle Enderly.

"Mikey should be back by now," Leo sad as he fidgeted with worry.

"He's probably busy lookin' at the comics again," Raph grumbled. "You know how he gets."

"Yeah, but he said he'd only be a half hour and it's been an hour," Leo replied. "I think we should go look for him."

Donnie accessed the tracker function on the T-Phone. "He's stationary at the Byerly Building," he reported.

"He's probably lookin' at the cars or somethin' like that," Raph predicted.

Leo didn't care what Raph said. "Let's get over there and make sure he's okay."

The Turtles and the Children of the Phoenix headed out, hoping against hope that Mikey was merely sitting on the building and daydreaming as he sometimes tended to do. When they reached the edifice, a horrible sight met their eyes. Mikey's T-Phone was sitting on the roof of the building along with his gear and weapons, but Mikey was nowhere in sight.

"Who could have taken him?" Aries asked.

"Shredder," answered Leo. "Maybe this is revenge for failing to capture the Phoenix."

"Let's go after him!" Raph declared.

Leo shook his head. "We need to plan first. Let's go back to the Lair and let Sensei and Mom know what's happened and go from there."

Raph wasn't happy about this, but he didn't argue and followed everyone back to the Lair to report their missing brother.

22222

"Ninety-nine boxes of pizza on the wall. Ninety-nine boxes of pizza. You take one down and you pass it around. Ninety-eight boxes of pizza on the wall."

Mikey was bored being locked up in a cell and since he had recovered from whatever was in that dart, he decided the best thing to do was to sing. Unfortunately, not everyone was a fan of his choice of songs.

"Would you please just stop with that infernal racket?" Tiger Claw groaned. The tiger cursed his luck that he was put on guard duty.

"What's the matter, Boo Boo Kitty?" Mikey taunted. "Are you jealous 'cause you can't sing as good as I can?"

"My name is not Boo Boo Kitty," Tiger Claw said.

"That's your nickname," Mikey said. "I got it off Empire. You should totally check it out. Cookie Lyon is a boss!"

"I have no time to watch such senseless drivel," said Tiger Claw. "Now, be quiet like a good little prisoner."

Instead of listening to Tiger Claw, Mikey continued to sing his own rendition of "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall." After he finished that song, he moved on to a few by Katy Perry and then sang more songs by other artists to get his mind off things. This is one way he calmed himself down though they all had their methods of doing so. Raph's way was to bust up punks with Casey, Leo liked to meditate, and Donnie liked tinkering in his lab. But Mikey's way was signing and he did it all the time to just try and relieve tense situations. He'd done it while they were at the farmhouse and had even sung to Leo hoping that his voice would rouse his older brother. Raph had made the comment that Mikey's singing would keep Leo in a coma forever, which made Mikey furious.

To say he wasn't worried would be an understatement. He was terrified of what they wanted to do with him. He had overheard Danielle and Rahzar talking about revenge, and he had a pretty good idea as to why this was going to happen. He just hoped his brothers would rescue him before that plan came to pass.

Rocksteady came to relieve Tiger Claw of guard duty, and he certainly didn't mind Mikey's signing at all. He actually liked it and they got into a discussion about their favorite artists though Rocksteady had some that Mikey had never heard of.

"You know, if you weren't my sworn enemy, I think we could have been friends," Mikey said.

"Dah, I am feeling the same way about you," Rocksteady said. "Is shame that Comrade Bradford is planning on torturing you for the information."

Mikey's blue eyes widened at this. "What information?"

"I do not know what it is, but I do know that he is planning on using the torture to do it."

Okay, that wasn't a good sign. Mikey tried not to imagine the horrible things he would endure at the hands of his old friend, Chris Bradford. Trying to shake the feeling away, he started humming again to alleviate his nervousness.

Not long after, Rahzar and Danielle came in and told Rocksteady to leave.

"It's time for the punishment," Rahzar said with a maniacal grin.

"Um, what punishment?" Mikey quavered.

"You'll see," said Danielle. She unlocked his cell and released his chains so Rahzar could drag him by the hand.

"C'mon, Rad Brad, do you really want to do this?" Mikey begged. "We used to be best buds. Remember when we shared pizza on that rooftop? Remember when I introduced you to my toenails? I totally miss that, dude!"

Rahzar paused to put Mikey down and glared at him. "We were never friends, freak," he said. "I was using you to get to your father."

"But you must have felt something there, right? I know I did."

"I felt nothing. Now, it's time for you to give up some information." He led Mikey to a room and put him on a table while Danielle strapped him down.

"Uh, is this considered legal?" Mikey whimpered.

"It is in the Foot Clan," Danielle answered.

"Now, Turtle, I want to know where the secret Lair of yours is," Rahzar said.

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Mikey snapped.

"But I thought we were friends, Michelangelo," said Rahzar. "Friends share secrets, right?"

"You just said you weren't my friend, so I'm not sharing anything with you."

"Then it looks like I'll have to use other means," Rahzar said.

Danielle came forward with a taser gun and hit Mikey in the plastron with it. The Turtle cried out in pain until the gun was taken away.

"That hurt, didn't it?" Rahzar purred. "If you don't want her to do that again, then you'll have to start talking."

Mikey shook off the lingering effects of the stun gun. "No," he said. "I'd rather die!"

"That will be arranged though it won't be the quick death you want," said Rahzar.

Danielle gave him another round with the stun gun and then moved on to dousing his head in water. Each time, Mikey refused to give in and disclose the location of the Lair.

"Let's take him back to his cell and give him a rest," Rahzar said. "Then we can try again later."

Mikey was thrown back in his cell and curled up in a fetal position. This definitely wasn't what he wanted, but he would rather die than to betray his family. He began humming a song from some musical about favorite things and hoped it would chase away the lingering pain he still felt.

22222

Splinter had a nagging feeling that something was wrong, and his belief was confirmed when his sons stepped through the door without Michelangelo with them.

"He's gone, Sensei," Leonardo said as he bowed his head. "They took him."

Splinter's ears flattened at this news and his eyes filled with rage. He tried to take a deep breath because he didn't want his sons to see how angry he was. "This is very distressing but not surprising."

"Why would they just take Mikey though?" Raph asked.

"Maybe it's revenge for how we rescued the Phoenix," Leo answered. "They couldn't achieve their plan with her, so they decided to take Mikey to make a statement."

"If he's in the same holding cell I was, it will be easy to get to him," Phoenix said.

"Maybe so, but we still need to be alert and vigilant," Leo replied.

Splinter put a paw on his son's shoulder. "Bring him home," he said.

"We will, Sensei," Leo promised.

After they left to plan, Splinter lapsed into thoughts about Michelangelo. He remembered the young Turtle begging him to stay up later to watch TV, crying because he wasn't getting his turn at the fun toys, curling up in his father's lap for cuddles, and going to his room when he had a nightmare and wanted Splinter to stop it. He only hoped that his son wasn't broken and that he would remain brave for as long as he could.

"He'll come home," Phoenix reassured him. "Mikey's tough."

"I know," Splinter whispered as he hugged her tightly.

22222

Mikey was still in a lot of pain from the next torturing session which involved a hose of cold water and a cattle prod of all things right in his cell. Still, he wasn't going to give up and betray his brothers.

Danielle unlocked his cell with a tray of food and a glass of water. "Are you ready to talk yet?" she asked him.

"Nope. Hey, what's your deal anyway? Why are you hanging out with Rad Brad and Shredder?"

"I trained under Chris Bradford after I left my parents," she answered. "I was recruited by Shredder to join the Foot Clan and improve my skills. I left them to pursue my own venture towards getting rid of mutants, but I decided to come back here once I found out exactly what Shredder was trying to do. You freaks are a thorn in his side, and all he wants to do is get rid of you."

"True, but you're better than that," Mikey said. "You could have any job you want, and you choose to stay here and torture me for your own amusement. You hurt Tony too. Why don't you just get out of the Foot and do your own thing?"

"Because they are my family," she answered. "You better eat because you need your strength for the next session."

After she left, Mikey ate the food and drank the water. He had to think about how to get out of here and do it quickly. He had hoped appealing to Danielle using compassion would have worked, but she was too smart to fall for that trick. He had to try something else, and it wasn't going to be easy without any weapons. Still, he was a ninja and he knew he could do this and get out of here if at all possible. He just had to have the perfect opportunity.

A few hours later, they took him out of the cell and to the same room they had used before. Mikey pretended to be weak from the torture even though he was anything but weak. Just as they were leading him to the table, he reached up and head butted Rahzar hard, causing the mutant to loosen his grip. That was all Mikey needed to twist free from him and hit the ground.

"You little punk!" Rahzar growled. He came at Mikey again, but Mikey reached up and grabbed his ear, giving it a firm yank. The wolf mutant yelped as Mikey kept twisting the ear hard.

"How do you like that?" Mikey taunted.

Danielle tried to yank him away, but Mikey kicked her hard, sending her flying. Rahzar managed to free himself from Mikey's grip, and Danielle grabbed him from behind. The Turtle struggled and managed to steal the small knife that was stuck in her belt. He jabbed it in her side, causing her to cry out and stabbed Rahzar in the shoulder.

The commotion brought Rocksteady into the room, but Mikey had a plan for him too. As the rhino went at him, Mikey held up a hand which stopped him in his tracks.

"Pick two," Mikey said holding out his fingers.

Rocksteady picked the first two fingers and Mikey poked him in the eyes with them. The rhino yelled in pain as Mikey ran as fast as he could out of the room. He was ecstatic that he had been able to escape, but his victory was short-lived as something hit him in the side and Bebop materialized before him.

"Aw, shell!" Mikey cursed.

"Looks like someone was tryin' to escape, but you can't get away that easily, dawg," Bebop gloated.

Mikey tried to fight him off, but Bebop kept on hitting him while turning invisible. Mikey knew he would have to try another tactic to get the mutant away from him. Looking around, he saw a fire extinguisher and grabbed it, spraying it in the mutant's direction and revealing him. Mikey used a pressure point to render him unconscious.

"Score one for the Turtles, son!" Mikey gloated.

Just as he was leaving, he was blocked by Tiger Claw.

"You are going nowhere, cub," the tiger mutant declared.

"That's what you think," Mikey said. He took Danielle's knife and swiped it across Tiger Claw's face, barely missing his other eye.

"You will pay for that!" Tiger Claw snarled. He pulled out his blaster sand began firing them in all directions. Mikey dodged the blasts and then used the knife to shield himself from one that was headed toward his face. It ricocheted and hit Tiger Claw in the face, causing him to be frozen.

"Aw, yeah, I'm on a roll!" Mikey gloated.

"Think again!" Xever said as he kicked Mikey in the stomach. Mikey doubled over from the pain, but he knew he had to get the best of the mutant fish.

He dodged the next kick but was caught off guard as Xever grabbed him around the stomach and kept him there. Mikey kicked his legs but couldn't get out of the mutant fish's grip.

"It looks like your little plan was a failure," Xever gloated. "Perhaps I should put you out of your misery."

"Let him go, Fishface!" a voice snarled.

Mikey looked up just as Raph jumped down and landed on the mutant fish. Xever tried to buck him off, giving Mikey the opening to get out of his clutches. Then Mikey took the knife and stabbed Xever's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain as Raph jumped off him.

"Dude, thanks for coming," Mikey said.

"No problem," said Raph. "Thought you might want these." He handed Mikey his weapons, and Mikey cradled them lovingly. Xever regained his feet and tried to launch another attack, but Mikey hit him with his weapons, knocking him out.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Fighting off the Foot," Raph answered. "We gotta meet up with them at the Lair." He threw down a smoke bomb in case there was anyone else coming to head them off, and they made their escape.

22222

Mikey sighed as he felt his mother use her power to heal him from his injuries. The physical pain would leave, but the mental scars would remain for some time. He was definitely sure of that.

"How are you feeling, Sunshine?" the Phoenix asked him.

"Better than I was," he answered. "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem," she said.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked his brother.

"They were torturing me for info about the Lair, but I never cracked once," answered Mikey proudly.

"Raph told me about your escape plan," said Leo. "That was quick thinking on your part. Good job, Mikey."

"Thanks, Leo," said Mikey.

"You were very brave to stand up to them as you did," Splinter praised him. "I am proud of you, my son."

"Thanks, Sensei."

"You seem to be in pretty good shape thanks to Mom's healing you," declared Donnie. "I think it would be fine if you went to your room to rest for a bit."

"That sounds like a prudent idea," Splinter agreed.

Mikey was happy and went to his room to sleep for a bit. He knew it would take some time to heal from the incident, but as long as he had his family and friends around him, he would be fine in time. But he was proud of himself for not giving in and revealing the location when anyone else probably would have cracked. They mistook him for weak and he wasn't. He had fooled them and now they would know that Michelangelo Hamato was not one to be messed with when it came to his family and friends. With that last thought in his head, Mikey fell asleep and hoped that tomorrow would be a new day.

A/N: Finished another chapter and I am very happy with it. I figured it was time to have Mikey shine for once and prove that he isn't weak as some authors tend to portray him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have another one as soon as I can think of what it will be about. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Bonds That Can't Be Broken

A/N: Here's an interlude chapter that I thought you guys would like. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story. Special thanks to Illusionna for letting me borrow her characters. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illlusionna's universe.

"How are you feeling, Mikey?" I asked him.

"Much better," he answered.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to rescue you."

"No sweat, dude. It all worked out."

"I know, but I still feel bad that it happened and I couldn't be there to stop it." I sighed. "It seems like we can't catch a break with this stuff no matter what we do."

"All we can do is just try to fight and win."

"It still sucks though."

He nodded. "Yeah, it does. But at least now we can have movie night."

"So, what are we watching tonight?"

"Leo picked it out since it was his turn."

"So, that means we'll be watching something that's either a Space Heroes movie or a ninja movie."

"Maybe we could sneak out."

"Nah, I don't think that's a good idea. We should just go with it."

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

22222

Leo sighed as he ran the rooftops on a solo training run. Things hadn't been going well lately, and he was feeling stressed on how to stop all of it. He kept thinking about how Mikey was captured and how it could happen to any of them at any time. He stopped on the Byerly Building and took a deep breath, remembering how he had met Karai here and had been coerced into taking a sword from a museum, something he refused to do no matter how much Karai pleaded with him to do so.

"You really shouldn't be daydreaming, you know," a familiar female voice said.

Leo turned and blocked Karai's strike. "What are you doing here, Karai?" he asked her.

"I was patrolling and saw you were here, so I wanted to revisit old times," she answered as she parried his attack.

"What have you been up to?" Leo asked as he executed a spin kick, which she jumped effortlessly.

"Just trying to rebuild the Foot Clan along with Shinigami. I know Tony told you about us."

"He did, and are you sure that's a good idea? Why not let go of the Foot for good?"

"Because I feel that I can rebrand them into an honorable clan. They can do the type of things you guys do like fighting crime and stopping the bad guys."

"Is that what they did before Shredder took over?"

"No, they were always seen as evil, but I think I can change that."

"Well, I hope you do, but be careful."

She smirked. "Always the concerned one, aren't you, Leo?" She flipped back and hit him in the back of the shell, causing him to stumble and fall. She rolled him over and pinned him, a smile on her face. "I win."

"Yeah, I guess you did. Good job."

"Up for a rematch?"

"Not today," he answered.

She looked at him with concern on his face. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really." Then he filled her in on what was going on and everything that had happened.

"So, Shredder's still obsessed with you guys," she noted. "No surprise there. Looks like we might have to up the ante a little. I've been meaning to get my revenge on him, but I haven't had time because of trying to rebuild the Foot."

"I don't think going after him is a good idea. You know what will happen if you do that."

"But even you have to admit that this war has to stop. It can't go on forever. Shredder needs to be taken down."

"I know, but rushing in blindly isn't the answer. We have to have a better plan than that if we take him down."

"If you say so. How's Father doing?"

"Good. He misses you though."

"Maybe I can pay him a visit tomorrow."

"I think he would like that very much."

"Then it's settled. See you later, Leo." She gave him a wink and then took off across the rooftops.

Leo sighed as he watched her go. He was glad Karai wanted to do good things, but seeking revenge wasn't the answer to the problem that she was looking for. He just hoped she wouldn't do something stupid.

22222

"This is good spaghetti, Dad," April commented.

"It was your mother's recipe," he answered. "I went digging and found it so I decided to make it."

"Did she make it a lot?"

"Yeah, and she knew how much I loved it." Kirby sighed. "I really miss her."

"So do I. I just can't believe the Kraang tricked me with that clone at the farmhouse."

"Did you have any idea that she was a fake?" Kirby asked her.

She shook her head. "No, but you would think I would have with my powers. It was Mikey who sensed that there was something off about her, but none of us would listen to him."

"Seems like Mikey has a sixth sense of sorts," Kirby noted.

"Yeah, he does. But I just feel awful about how we treated him when it happened. I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part that I hoped she was my mom. Do you think she would have liked the Turtles or that she would have been repulsed by them? The clone was, and she wanted me to leave them."

"I don't think she would have bene like that," Kirby answered. "She may have been startled by them at first, but I think she would have warmed up to them eventually just like I did."

April sighed. "I just wish that she was alive right now. I just keep thinking about everything I want to say to her."

"I know, but if she is gone, we have to accept that and move on. But maybe you do need a mother figure in your life."

"Have you met someone I don't know about?" April asked him.

"You know her, but I don't know if she's single."

"Who is it?"

"The Phoenix," Kirby answered. "I just feel such a kinship with her seeing as how both of us have been captured by the Kraang so we know what that's like."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Dad, but I think she's with Splinter," said April.

"Oh, well, that's good for him then," Kirby said in a bright voice.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little, but I don't have a grudge against Splinter. He deserves to be happy too and if he's happy with her, then I'm happy for both of them."

"I wish Casey had the same attitude about Donnie and me," said April wistfully.

"He's still holding a grudge about that?" Kirby asked her.

"Yep. Wait, why aren't you freaking out about Donnie liking me?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other and I've been rooting for you two to make it official with him," answered Kirby. "Casey has a good heart, but he's too reckless and full of himself at times while Donatello is logical and caring about you. He doesn't see you as a trophy the way Casey does. I've heard some of the things Casey has said about you, and I'm not too fond of what he thinks sometimes. Donatello sees you as a person and treats you that way too. I couldn't ask for anyone better for you than him, April."

April smiled and hugged her father gently. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome. But he should know that if he does hurt you in any way, he'll have to answer to me and that's a promise."

"I highly doubt he'll hurt me, Dad. He'll also have to face Splinter and his brothers if he hurts me too."

"Yes, that's very true," Kirby laughed. "Then he definitely better watch out."

"Well, I better get to the Lair so I can spend some time with the guys if that's okay."

"Of course, it is," he said. "Have fun and tell everyone I said hi."

22222

"There!" Donnie said happily as he finished fiddling with his latest project. "I think that should do it. Thanks for your help, April."

"No problem, Donnie," she said. "I'm always glad to help out."

"April, I know this may seem forward of me, but I really wanted to talk to your dad about us making things official."

"He already iknows, Donnie, and he's fine with it," she assured him.

Donnie's brown eyes lit up. "He is?" he squeaked.

She laughed. "Yes, he is."

"Oh, well, then I don't have to worry about that then."

"No, you don't." She pulled him close to her and kissed him on the lips. They had shared quite a few kisses since making things official, but they always felt the same for both of them. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"How's the search going for finding a girlfriend for Casey?" asked Donnie.

"Not too successful, but I have hopes it'll work out," she answered.

"All you can do is try your best," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe things will work out eventually. We'll just have to wait and see."

"That's all we can do," he noted. "But I think he'll get over it in time."

"So do I," April said.

22222

Casey Jones grumbled a little as he made his way across the rooftops. He was angry because Raph wouldn't come with him to bust skulls because he had a training thing with Medusa. But he was even angrier that April had bailed on him to spend time with Donnie. What did she see in that nerd anyway? Okay, he was a genius and he did build some cool stuff, but other than that, he couldn't hold a candle to the awesomeness that was Casey Jones.

The vigilante kicked a stray can someone had tossed on the roof, letting it roll across the rooftop. It just wasn't fair! Why did Donnie get to have all of the luck?

"Is someone feeling lonely?" a voice asked.

Casey pulled out a hockey stick and turned at the sound of the voice. "Who's there?" he demanded.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and Casey was surprised to see a girl about his age standing there. She was thin with dark hair that came down to her shoulders and eyes the color of chocolate.

"I saw you up here and figured you were upset about something," she said. "The name's Gabrielle but everyone mostly calls me Gabby."

"I'm Casey Jones," Casey replied. "Where have you been hiding out? I haven't seen you around here before." He only hoped that she wouldn't be turned off by his charm.

"Nowhere," she answered. "I go to Roosevelt High just like you do and I've seen you around. You just haven't been paying attention. Where's that other girl you hang out with all of the time?"

"April's with someone else," he said bitterly.

"Ah, and I take it you're jealous, right?"

"You could say that." He was tempted to tell her all about Donnie, but head promised Raph that he would never reveal their secret to anyone.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing because now you're with me," she said flirtatiously.

He smiled. "I guess there is one good thing that has come out of this."

"Well, I better get going," Gabby said.

"But you just got here!" Casey protested.

"I promised my mom I wouldn't be too late. But we can definitely hang out another time if you want."

"I'd totally like that," answered Casey.

"Cool." She wrote something down on a piece of paper she had in her pocket and gave it to him. "Here's my number. Call me any time you want."

"I will." He grinned as he watched her leave the rooftop. The night wasn't so bad after all. He'd met a hot girl and maybe with time, it could turn into something more.

Score one for Casey Jones.

22222

Medusa's whip cracked as ti wrapped around Raph's legs, causing him to topple to the ground.

"Lucky shot," he muttered.

She giggled. "No, you weren't paying attention," she replied.

"Maybe we should stop for tonight," suggested Raph.

Medusa smirked. "Am I wearing you out?" she teased.

"Nah, I can just think of a few more things we could be doing," he said suggestively.

Medusa glared at him. "Really?" she said exasperatedly.

Raph laughed. "I'm just teasin' you, Dus," he said. "But I would like to spend some time away from practice." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before kissing her lips.

"Okay, but you have too shower first," she said.

"My sweat doesn't make me sexy?" Raph teased.

"You do look nice, but the smell gets to me sometimes."

"Okay, you win."

After he took a shower, the two of them sat on the couch and flipped through the channels to see what else was on. It felt good to have some time to themselves for a bit while everyone else was doing their own ting.

"I think some of these criminals are stupid," Medusa commented as they watched Cops.

"Yeah, but look at all of the dumb idiots we see on a daily basis," Raph reminded her.

"True," Medusa conceded.

"I like hanging with you, Dus. I'm so glad you guys are here now."

Medusa snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad to be here with you, too." She felt so much closer to Raph and it made her feel good. She had felt this way with Razz for a bit of time, but it was nothing compared to this. Raph made her feel whole in a way she had never felt before, and she really liked it. She saw a side of him he rarely showed around anyone else, and she was happy that she was able to bring that side out of him. There was no one else she would rather be with at this moment.

22222

"That was a good practice session," Splinter praised Phoenix.

"Thanks," she said. "I think I'm getting the hang of this stuff."

"That is always a good thing," he remarked.

She smiled as she looked at his shrine and the photograph of his wife and daughter. "Do you still miss her?" she asked.

"Yes, but I feel she would want me to be happy."

"Do you think she would have liked me?"

Splinter smiled. "Yes, I think she would have liked you very much. Would your husband have liked me?"

"No, I don't think he would have. He was very particular about who I was friends with because he never wanted to trust people."

"That is never a good thing. One should never control what another does, especially in a marriage."

"He wasn't controlling, but he was just the type to want to protect me."

"Still, I am glad he is gone for now. I just hope he does not cause us trouble again."

"I doubt he will unless he escapes jail," she noted.

"That is very true," he agreed. "I am so glad you are here, Phoebe. Now, I do not have to worry about you."

"I'm glad to be here too," she replied, echoing her daughter's earlier words. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"We all share bonds that cannot be broken. We must cherish these bonds as long as we can for we do not know how long they will last."

"That's very true."

The two sipped their tea and spent the rest of the time in silence, contemplating how lucky they were to have each other.

22222

The woman smiled as she made her way out of the warehouse where she had been staying since she was rescued.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bishop asked her.

She nodded. "I think so. Is this where my home is?"

"Yes, I will take you to it. Are you sure that you are ready to do this?"

She nodded. "It's time," she answered.

"Then we must go."

They left and headed to an apartment building. Bishop had warned her that this would be a shock for the occupants inside, but the woman didn't care about that. All that mattered was that she was reunited with the ones she loved the most. Bishop knocked on the door and waited until a man with red hair and a teenage girl answered the door.

The girl looked at the woman with wide, surprised eyes. "Mom?!"

A/N: So, there's a cliffie for the next chapter. Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? So, where has April's mom been all this time and why did she come to see them now? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: What Was Lost Is Now Found

A/N: And now we get to find out about April's mom and whether she's the real deal or another clone as well as having some family bonding time. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me. Special thanks to Ilusionna for being kind enough to let me use her characters for this story. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT or Illusionna.

"Who are you?" Kirby demanded as he took in the woman standing outside his door with Bishop.

The woman smiled. "Kirby, it's bene a long time," she said.

"How do I know this isn't some trick orchestrated by the Kraang?" Kirby asked.

"It is no trick," Bishop replied. "We mean you no harm."

Kirby wasn't buying that. "You're one of them and you're here for my daughter! Well, you'll have to go through me to get ot her!"

"Dad, wait!" April cried. She concentrated on the woman's essence and sensed that she was telling the truth. "She's not lying. She's my mother and this is Bishop, an Utrom and a friend. The Utrom were originally the only aliens out there and then the Kraang were formed by a rebel who enslaved the others. They mean us no harm."

"Okay, but where have you been all this time?" Kirby asked her.

"I was a prisoner of the Kraang in Dimension X," she explained. "Bishop was looking for me and when he found where I was, he organized a group to come and get me away from them. I'm so grateful that he rescued me and now we can be the family we have always dreamed of."

"Has Bishop filled you in on what's been going on?" Kirby asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, and I know everything that has happened with both of you. I can't wait to meet the Turtles. They sound like very nice mutants."

April was a little taken aback by this news, but Kirby gave her a look that clearly said, "I told you so."

"Well, maybe you could meet them tomorrow," April suggested.

"That sounds nice," her mother said. "I am a little hungry right now."

"I'll fix you something to eat," Kirby offered.

She smiled. "I'd like that and we can catch up."

"Dad, I'm feeling kind of tired," April said. "I think I'll turn in and see you both tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a good night, April."

"Do you mind if I come up with you and tuck you in?" her mother asked.

"Mom, I'm a teenager now. You don't have to tuck me in."

"I haven't done that for you in a long time. Just let me have this moment. It's all I have ever wanted."

April sighed. "Okay, you can tuck me in."

Her mother smiled and followed her to her bedroom. Once inside, she marveled at everything her daughter had and looked around at all of the things that were in there. She came upon a picture of the Turtles making goofy faces while she took the picture.

"So, these are the Turtles," she remarked.

"Yep. They've saved me more times than I can count," April replied.

"It looks like I owe them a lot for protecting you and Kirby," her mother said.

April said nothing more as she changed into her pajamas and settled into bed. Her mother tucked the covers around her, and April felt content as she felt her mother caress her forehead.

"I've missed you so much, April," she whispered. "I can't wait to really get to know you." She hummed a lullaby she used to sing to April when she was a baby and watched as April's eyelids closed. Once she was sure her daughter was asleep, she tiptoed away and rejoined her husband in the kitchen.

"Is she asleep?" Kirby asked.

"Yep. Out like a light. So, I want to hear more about what you went through as I only heard bits and pieces during my captivity."

Kirby took a deep breath and filled her in on everything that had happened to him since she was taken away.

Upstairs, April woke up, unable to sleep due to everything that had happened. She knew she had to talk to someone about this and pulled out her T-Phone to dial Donnie's number.

"April, what is it?" he asked her.

"Donnie, you seriously aren't going to believe who just showed up at my house tonight," she said.

22222

Donnie was busy working on an invention when his T-Phone rang. He picked it u and saw that April was calling him. "April, what is it?" he asked.

"Donnie, you seriously aren't going to believe who just showed up at my house tonight," she replied.

"Robert Pattinson?" he teased.

"My mother," she answered.

"Wait, are you sure it's not another clone?" Donnie asked her.

"I'm totally sure," April replied. "It's my mom. Bishop rescued her from the Kraang and she's bene stuck in Dimension X all of this time. She says she wants to meet you because she owes you guys so much for protecting us."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel this is too good to be true, you know? I sensed that she was telling the truth, so I know it's not a trick, but I still feel like a shoe's going to drop at any minute."

"I see why you would feel this way, but maybe it's better for you to just go with it," Donnie advised. "Have her come down tomorrow and we can talk things out. I'll tell the others so they're prepared ahead of time."

"Thanks, Donnie," she said. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend."

Donnie smiled as he hung up and thought about what she said. Her mother was alive and was now in her life. He wondered that would mean for their relationship but decided not to dwell on it as he woke his brothers and Splinter to tell them the news.

"This better be good, Donnie," Raph grumbled.

"April called me and told me her mother is back," Donnie announced.

"Are you sure it's not another clone?" Leo asked him.

The purple-clad Turtle nodded. "April's dead sure she's the real deal. She's going to have her mom meet us tomorrow because she wants to get to know us after all we've done for April and her dad."

Leo still looked skeptical. "I don't like this," he said. "She could be brainwashed and pretending to be good."

"I think April would have sensed that if that was the case," Donnie replied.

Leo sighed. "Okay, we'll meet her, but if this is a trick, all bets are off. I'm not going to let someone else hurt this family."

"We should proceed with caution but also give this woman the benefit of the doubt," Splinter advised. "Do not rashly attack until you know for sure that she is a threat."

"You hear that, Mikey?" asked Raph.

Mikey nodded. "Yep. Got it."

"Good," Splinter said. "Let us get some rest."

22222

"So, let me get this straight," I said. "April's mom is back?"

"Yep and she wants to meet us," Mikey answered. "Are you gonna come?"

"Sure, if you want me there," I replied.

"We always want you around, Tony," Mikey said tenderly.

"Then I'm on my way." I hung up and told Uncle Gino where I was going. As I made my way to the Lair, I couldn't help but feel jealous about all of this. April had her mom back while my mom was buried in the ground. I just wished that I would have had the chance to see my mom again, but that definitely wasn't going to happen. Trying to shake off these envious feelings, I entered the Lair and waited with the others for April and her mother to arrive.

In no time at all, April and her parents came down to the Lair. Mrs. O'Neil looked exactly the same as the clone we had seen at the farmhouse, and a wave of apprehension stole through me. What if it was a trick? What if she was going to attack us and kill us all?

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my mother," April said. "Mom, these are the Turtles who helped me. And this is my friend, Tony Salini and our other friends, Arcos, Aries, Medusa, and the Phoenix."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Mrs. O'Neil said. "I'm Laura O'Neil."

"Mikey, can you sense anything off about her?" asked Leo.

Mikey walked up to the woman and looked her straight in the eyes for a full minute before straightening up. "Nope, she seems clean to me," he answered.

"Mikey has a special sense about people," April explained.

"Well, that's always a good gift to have," her mother replied. She turned to me. "And you must be Tony."

"Yes, I am," I answered. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. O'Neil."

"Please, call me Laura if you want," she said. "I owe all of you so much for helping my daughter and husband. I hope we can all be good friends together."

"That is what I hope as well," Splinter interjected.

"You must be the Turtles' father and my daughter's teacher."

He nodded. "Yes, I am and your daughter is doing very well."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said. "You've certainly made a nice home down here. Do you mind if I look around?"

"Not at all," Splinter replied. "Perhaps Michelangelo would like to give you a tour."

Mikey jumped on that chance and began giving her a guided tour of the Lair. I knew the reason Splinter was doing that was so that someone could keep an eye on her in case she tried anything fishy which was smart of him.

April turned to the rest of us. "So, what do you think?" she asked us.

"I think your mom's really nice," answered Donnie.

"Yeah, she's not so bad," added Raph.

"I like her," I answered. "You're lucky to have your mom back in your life. You should definitely cherish it."

"I will," she said.

After Mikey gave her the guided tour, he began telling her about all the adventures we had been on and some of the other friends we had acquired throughout said adventures. Laura listened with rapt attention and seemed pretty interested in what Mikey had to tell her.

"So, what was it like getting captured by the Kraang?" Mikey asked her.

"It wasn't pleasant," she answered. "I'd rather not talk about it now, if you don't mind."

"That's cool," Mikey said gently. "Talk whenever you're ready."

"Thanks," she said.

"Maybe we should go home now," April suggested.

"But you guys just got here," Raph said.

"I know, but Mom's tired and trying to adjust to things," she answered.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Laura," said Splinter graciously. "You are welcome to stop by any time you wish."

"Thank you, Splinter," Laura said. "I'll be sure to do that." She shook all of our hands and then left with her husband and daughter.

"Well, that was interesting," Raph commented though I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or if he meant it.

"I think it's pretty rad that April has her mom back," Mikey said. "Now April can talk about girly stuff with her and get her advice on stuff."

"Yeah, it is cool," I added though it didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

"Tony, are you okay?" Leo asked me.

"I guess I just wish my mom would come back too," I answered. "I'd give anything for that to happen. Maybe I'm a little jealous that I don't get to have that the way April does."

"Casey doesn't have his mom either," Raph pointed out.

"Yeah, and he probably won't be too happy about this," I said.

"We must learn to accept what cannot be changed," Splinter said gently. "I know it is difficult to see someone else happy when you do not have the chance to experience that, but being bitter about it does not help anyone. You must learn to be happy for those who are able to share in happiness that they did not have before."

I nodded. "Hai, Sensei," I said.

22222

Karai smiled as she made her way to the Lair with Shinigami. She was happy that things had changed for her and that she was now an ally of the Turtles instead of their enemy. Sure, Raph still treated her with a bit of contempt though he was doing his best to make her feel welcome. She enjoyed teasing him and couldn't wait to start another rematch of it. She was also happy to see her father and to start to get to know him for real.

"What's up, sis?" Mikey yelled as she entered the turnstiles.

"The sky," she answered.

Mikey giggled. "You are too funny."

"Not as funny as you are," Shinigami said. "Karai has told me a lot about you."

"I'm all kinds of funny, girl," said Mikey flirtatiously. "If you stick around, I'll show you some of my best pranks."

Shinigami giggled. "I think I will," she said.

"You better watch out, Mikey," Karai warned. "Tony might get jealous if he sees you flirting with my friend here. Where is he anyway?"

"He had to work an extra shift," Mikey answered. "And I'm just teasing and being friendly. No harm in that."

Karai punched him in the shoulder. "You were flirting and we both know it. Where's Father?"

"He's in his room," Mikey replied. "Thought maybe you'd want to see Leo in the dojo." He smirked in a knowing way.

"No, I have to see Father first," she said. "Mikey, would you show Shini around?"

"I got you covered, sis," Mikey assured her.

She pointed a finger at him. "No funny business," she warned.

"Don't worry, senpai, I will keep him in line," Shinigami said.

Karai nodded and headed to her father's room. He was seated in a meditative position but snapped out of it once he saw that she was there.

"Miwa, it is nice to see you," he said. He rose and pulled her into an embrace. "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Father," she said as she buried her head in his fur.

"Please sit," he offered as he poured her a cup of tea.

She obliged and took the cup he offered her. She slowly drank and savored the taste of something she had missed. While with Shredder, she had never had the chance to really drink tea unless she was sick and even then it was limited. This was definitely something she could get used to. Karai banished these thoughts away as she remembered that she had come here for a specific purpose.

Splinter sensed the change in her mood and immediately honed in on it. His daughter was troubled and there was something she needed to talk about. "Is something on your mind, my daughter?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, there is. I have been having some unsettling dreams and I wanted to talk to you about what they might mean."

Splinter perked up at those words and fixed his gaze on his daughter. "What are these dreams about?"

"They mostly involved me losing someone I love," she answered. "Sometimes it's you and at other times, it's one of the Turtles."

"All of my sons or just one?" he inquired.

She could tell where he was going with this and she knew she had to be truthful to him. "Mainly, it's Leo."

"I see," he mused. "The two of you have a deep connection to one another it would seem. You are bound in a special way and that reflects in your fear of losing him."

"Yes, I really care about him and he feels the same way about me," she answered. She waited to see the disgust on his face at such an admission and a reprimand about why they couldn't be together.

Instead, he smiled at her admission. "I can see that this is true, and I truly feel it is a good thing," he said.

She looked surprised. "You aren't mad that we feel this way about each other?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "Why would I be mad?"

"You were mad when you first found out he liked me," she pointed out. "You smashed your walking stick on his foot."

"Yes, but that was because you were enemies back then. Now, that is no longer true."

"But we're family," she pointed out. "I'm your daughter and he's your son."

"True, but you were not raised together and since you are not living here and are on your own, I see no problem with the two of you being together in a different way. I have always wanted my children to be happy if they could find someone to love them for who they are, and that has happened in a way I could not have imagined. I have no opposition to it as long as both of you are cautious and remember that these things take time and should not be rushed."

"Thank you, Father," she said. "I'm glad you feel this way and it means so much to me that you approve of us being together. I'm sure that will be a weight off of Leo's mind too."

"Yes, it will," he answered.

"So, what should I do about the dreams?" she asked him.

"I think the best you can do is try not to worry about them," he said. "Sometimes dreams are not literal and are only a manifestation of fears."

She nodded. "Okay," she said. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome for that is why I am here."

"I'm glad I found you," she said softly.

"And I am glad I found you as well," he replied.

Both father and daughter continued to sip their tea and talk about other things as they rekindled the bond that had been broken by one man's selfish desires. But now all of that had changed and what was lost was now found. Both of them just hoped that it would remain this way for a long time.

A/N: And I feel this is the best way to close the chapter out. I hope that you have enjoyed it and that you like what was in this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out or what it will be about as I haven't gotten that far yet, but I will do my best to try and update as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Achievements You Can Be Proud Of

A/N: I know that it had been a while since I updated this story, but inspiration has finally struck and I'm back in the saddle again. I hope to get a few more chapters up soon though I will be working on a new story that has gotten a lot of good reception so far. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words have meant the world to me and I hope you enjoy what else I have in store for this saga. Big thanks as always to Illusionna for being so kind to let me use her characters and delve into her universe while adding my own touches to it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own my own OCs and the plot.

"Are you excited for graduation?" April's mother asked her.

April smiled. "Yeah. I can't believe it's already here. I really thought high school would never end."

Her mother laughed. "That's always the way it happens. I used to feel the same way you did. But I hope you will be prepared for the real world and what will be out there."

A determined look crossed April's face. "I'm more than ready for that, Mom." After all, she had faced aliens, ninja clans, and countless other villains who wanted to hurt her and her family. If she could face them, she could face anything. Her thoughts shifted as she focused on her mom. "Mom, I really want to ask you a question if you'll let me."

Her mother smiled gently. "Of course, you can ask me whatever you want."

"Did you develop any powers after the Kraang experimented on you?"

"Yes, I have psychic abilities just like you do though a bit more advanced," she answered.

"You mean like Dr. Rockwell's abilities?"

She nodded. "Yes, a lot like that though I have learned to control them with Bishop's help."

"I wasn't aware that Bishop knew about that stuff."

"Well, he does and he has been a huge help. I would like to talk to this Dr. Rockwell though. Maybe he would be able to help too."

April smiled. "I'm sure he would be glad to help you, Mom."

"Now it's time for bed, Miss Graduate. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, Mom," April said. She was so glad to have her mother back, and yet it also felt like a dream that would end at any moment. She just felt that maybe it was too good to be true and that she should cherish it as long as she was able to. Shaking that thought from her head, she let her mother tuck her in and sing the lullaby that she used to sing when April was younger. Tomorrow was the end of her high school life and the beginning of life in the real world.

She was ready to face her destiny whatever that entailed.

22222

I smiled as I took in the faces of the audience around me. It was definitely a full house given the size of our class. I just wished the Turtles ad our other mutant friends could be there too to celebrate this accomplishment, though they had promised an awesome party after it was over.

I spotted my family and waved to them. Then I saw April's family and Casey's dad and sister. There were a lot of other faces I didn't know and then I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes wave to me. I waved back though I couldn't place him.

The ceremony began and I tried to pay attention to the speeches though they were pretty boring and talked about how we would start our lives in the real world. Yeah, as if they knew what my life was like ad how I lived it! Whatever I had dreamed about before meeting the Turtles seemed pretty stupid compared to what I dealt with now. But my uncle still wanted me to go to college and I had promised him I would.

After the speeches were over, the principal came up and read out the names. I cheered as Casey received his diploma, strutting across the stage like he was big and bad. I rolled my eyes. Casey could be such a show-off at times. April was more reserved but she was beaming with pride as she accepted her diploma.

"Antonio Salini," the principal said.

I stood up and received a really loud cheer from a whole group of people. The blond boy who had waved to me earlier let out a whistle as I accepted my diploma and shook hands with the principal.

After everyone was called, we were hailed as graduates and threw our caps. Casey, April, and I yelled out, "Booyakasha!" as we threw our caps off, earning us some strange looks from the other students.

Once we got off the stage, I headed to where my family was. Uncle Gino gave me a hug and clapped me on the shoulder.

"I knew you could do it, kiddo," he said. "Your dad would have been so proud."

Yeah, I really wished my dad could have seen this.

I accepted hugs from Keno and Gia as well as April's family and Casey's. Then, a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes came over to me.

"Congratulations, Tony," he said in a familiar voice.

I looked at him in shock. "Leo?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Bishop gave us devices that will keep us as human as long as we keep them on." He held up his wrist where a silver bracelet was attached. "Just like in Space Heroes when Captain Ryan used a cloaking device to spy on the alien traitors."

"Okay, Leonerdo, that's enough geeking out for one day," a boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes said as he elbowed his way over to us.

I smiled. "Hey, Raph."

"Hey, good job, kid. You sure did us proud."

"I really wish I could have graduated," said a human with brown hair and familiar brown eyes.

"You would have graduated way ahead of any of these guys, Donnie," Casey said.

"I'm surprised you graduated, Jones," Donnie countered teasingly.

"Yeah, I think we all are," Casey said.

Phoenix smiled as she and her children, who were also cloaked to look human, came over and congratulated us.

Mikey came over and he was the blond boy who had waved to me earlier. "Nice job, dude. I always knew you could do it."

"Next stop is college," Uncle Gino said.

Splinter came over, his human form the same as it was in his picture with his wife and daughter. "I am so proud of you, Tony, and I know you will do well no matter what you do. But do not forget what I have taught you and never fail to practice it."

"I won't, Sensei," I said. "And I'll be sure to stop by on weekends to see you guys since I'm going to NYU."

"So am I," April said. "I'm going to study journalism."

"I thought you would want to study science like your dad," Donnie said.

"I was going to, but I really like the idea of exploring things and finding out the truth," April explained. "I think being a reporter is a good thing and since I did work on our school paper, it will be a good thing to do."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, April," her father said. "You always were curious about things."

We left school and headed to the Lair so we could start the party. The food consisted of pizza from Antonio's and food from Murakami's. It was a good celebration and I was happy that I had achieved a goal I had been working for. I was nervous about college and really didn't want to leave the shop because I enjoyed helping Uncle Gino, but I knew this was what Dad had wanted for me and I was going to do it for him.

"You know, I had an idea of going to school, too," Phoenix said.

"Why do you want to go to school, Mama?" Medusa asked. She was still in her human form and looked like a younger version of her mother.

"Because I think it would be interesting to learn new skills," she answered.

"What would you major in?" April asked her.

"I haven't figured that out yet," she answered. "I'd love to be a writer so maybe studying something related to that would be nice."

"You don't have to have a degree to be a writer," Leo pointed out. "The creator of Space Heroes didn't get a degree and he's written two of the best cartoons out there. He just worked odd jobs while creating his vision and then found the right people who took a chance on it."

"Besides, how would you be able to juggle college and healing the mutants who need it?" Aries asked his mother.

"I never really thought about that," she mused. "Maybe I could take online classes and schedule them before I have clinic."

"Online classes are the way to go," Donnie said.

"If you want to do it, Mama, we support you," Arcos said to her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Teddy Bear."

"I hate to break up this tender moment, but I'm starving over here," Mikey complained.

We all laughed and started getting food to eat. The party lasted for a long time and when it was over, we were all tired out. I decided to spend the night in the Lair and settled down on the futon they had given me. I fell asleep, basking in the glory of graduating and hopes for what the summer would bring.

22222

She grunted as she was being squeezed by her captor. His grip was tight, but she wasn't going to let him win this round. She brought her elbow back and hit him in the nose causing him to release her. She used the opportunity to kick him in the stomach and then delivered a roundhouse kick which caused him to fall to the floor. She jumped on him, pinning him to the ground and pointed the knife to his throat.

Her captor smiled at her. "Well done, Phoebe," he praised her.

She smiled back and helped him up. "Thanks, Master Splinter," she said. "But are you sure you didn't just take the fall to let me win?"

"Trust me, Master Splinter never lets us win our battles," Leo reassured her. He had stopped by to observe practice.

"Leonardo is correct. I never let anyone just win a battle. You caught me by surprise with your hit which is a rare thing. I remember when Leonardo first punched me and how it caught me by surprise because I did not expect him to do that."

"I was pretty surprised myself," Leo admitted. "But you did good, Phoenix. You really are getting better at this stuff."

"I think my earlier fighting experience may have helped a bit with that," she admitted.

"Yes, it has though I must admit, it is not like any fighting I have ever seen before."

"You did great, Mama," Medusa praised her.

Arcos showed her the drawing he made of her pinning Splinter to the floor.

"That's very good, Teddy Bear," she praised him.

"Are you going to give her a weapon, Sensei?" Leo asked him.

"I already have my knife and slingshot," replied Phoenix.

"Yes, but you may not be able to rely on them if they are taken from you and you cannot guarantee having the bullet shells all of the time. I think it would be best to give you some shuriken to work with since you have done well with those."

She brightened. "I think I have an idea," she said. She took a shuriken from the stand and loaded it in her slingshot and then fired it. The throwing star landed straight in the target.

"Very impressive," Splinter praised her.

"Do you think that would work?" she asked him.

He nodded. "That would be a good substitute if you run out of bullets. You may work with any of the weapons in the dojo and if you see any that you would like to use, you are welcome to use them at your leisure. However, I will not force you to choose a weapon if you feel that what you have will suit you."

"I think what I have will suit me just fine, but I will still work with other weapons just to see if I can use them."

"Very good. That is all for today."

"What about us?" Medusa asked him.

"I can lead your practice if that's okay, Master Splinter," Leo suggested.

"I think that would be wise, my son," Splinter replied. He bowed to them and then left for his chambers.

The Phoenix watched him worriedly. "Something doesn't seem right with him," she noted.

"I think he's just tired," said Leo. "He gets like that sometimes. Plus, he's not as young as he once was when we were starting out."

Phoenix wanted to go to him, but she decided to let him have his space. She left her children to their practice session and went into the living room where she found Raph watching television.

"Where are the others?" she asked him.

"Mikey's in his room and Donnie's in his lab," Raph answered. "Do you want to watch something?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'll go see what Donnie's up to."

"Okay," Raph said. "If you change your mind, I'll be here."

Phoenix nodded and headed to Donnie's lab. He was hunched over his work desk working on something. Upon closer inspection, she saw that he was examining the cloaking devices Bishop had given to them.

"Hey, Phoenix," Donnie greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked him.

He looked at her and grinned. "Sensei has taught us to be aware of others by their footsteps," he answered. "That's why I'm able to concentrate on my work and not have to be distracted. It drives my brothers nuts though."

She laughed. "I'm sure it does. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"I'm looking closely at this cloaking device. The technology in here is off the charts and definitely more advanced than anything I could come up with."

"Oh, I'm sure if you had the right technology, you could come up with a lot of good stuff," she reassured him. "I've looked at some of your work, and it's all very impressive."

He blushed. "Thanks. But I think this stuff is even better than anything I could come up with. And this is coming from a Turtle who plugged in a lamp when he was very young."

"Was that your first exposure to technology?"

He nodded. "Yep, and ever since then, I've been tinkering with things."

"You should be very proud of all you have accomplished, Smart One."

"I am, but all this talk about college really makes me wish I could do more," he said wistfully. "If I got a degree and then got a good job, just think of all the things I could do. With this cloaking device, I could go to college and do all the things I've always wanted to do. My brothers could also get out and do what they've always wanted as well."

"And do you think they would want to do that and go out in the world?"

"Mikey definitely would, though I don't know so much about Raph and Leo. They both seem pretty content with the life we live now."

"But you're not," she stated.

Donnie sighed. "I am grateful that Splinter took us in and adopted us. I'm grateful he taught us how to fight and defend ourselves. But at the end of the day, how long will it be before that fighting becomes useless? Won't we need other skills just in case things don't go our way? Once Shredder's defeated and the war is over, ninjutsu may be a thing we won't need anymore."

"I disagree," she said. "While I understand your desire to do other things and explore other options, you have to remember that evil will always be out there in other forms. Even if Shredder is defeated, there will be others to take his place and try to hurt others. Don't turn your back on your heritage, Donatello."

"I won't," he promised. "I just feel like there's more for us than to just fight all of the time."

"Sometimes our paths have different roads," she said wisely. "The key is to see what they are and then decide what you want to do. It's okay to take more than one path if you want to. But you should only pick the path that is the best one for you."

Donnie nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now, I have to get to clinic, but I'll be back soon."

"Okay," said Donnie. "See you later."

22222

Danielle walked with a purpose to the facility where Stephane was being held. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, but she knew Shredder still wanted to use the man to get rid of Splinter and the Turtles. She entered the building and had a few words with the officer on duty at the front desk. He seemed startled by her request but immediately led her to Stephane's cell.

He looked defeated but his eyes lit up when he saw who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I've come to bail you out courtesy of Oroku Saki," she answered.

"Why does he want me to be free?"

"He still has uses for you. Will you accept the offer?"

Stephane thought about it. "Yes," he answered.

She smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

22222

Ian Carlson walked down the street lost in thought. His day had gone pretty well and he was ready to go home and just settle down for the night. As he looked at all of the people around him, he caught movement in one of the alleys. Curious, he walked that way and then stayed a distance away to observe what he saw.

A woman was talking to what appeared to be two animals though they weren't like any animals he had ever seen. They were a dog and a cat which seemed strange to him.

"Let me see your leg," the woman said.

The dog held out its leg and the woman examined the cut that was on it. Then she took her hands and laid them on the dog's wound. Once she took them away, Ian noticed that the wound was completely gone! How had that happened?

"Thank you, Phoenix," the dog said. "You are truly a blessing for us."

"I'm glad I could help," she said.

Ian watched as she chatted with them a bit longer and then departed. He wanted to follow her but thought better of it. Still, it was a curious thing to see a human who could heal. What was the source of her power? He had seen many strange things since being abducted by the Kraang so nothing really surprised him anymore. He hoped that he would one day talk to this woman and find out more about her. With that last thought in his head, the young scientist headed home to relax for the day. But this was definitely something he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

A/N: I am so glad I got this chapter completed. I hope all of you enjoyed it. So now we have a new character on the scene. Is he good or evil? Well, you'll have to read on to find that out. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done, but I'll try and get it done as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.

And if you're looking for other stories to read I would recommend Cold Fire Rising by BrightLotusMoon. She is a fantastic writer and you should definitely check her out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Heart is a Soft Muscle

A/N: Here is the next chapter in this tale though it will be a bit of an interlude chapter with not a huge amount of action. That will happen in the next chapter. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me and keep my muses going. Special thanks to Illusionna for being kind enough to let me borrow her characters and take them to interesting places. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and my own characters.

The Phoenix sighed in frustration as she came out of her meditative trance. Usually this type of thing relaxed her, but it was hard to concentrate on letting go of her thoughts. Since her announcement about possibly going to college, she began to think about the last time she had been at college. Her degree had been in Ancient Greek Literature, but she wasn't that great of a student because she was always so focused on her gymnastics since she felt that was where her future was. She had only gone to college to please her parents who felt that being a gymnast wasn't a career opportunity and that she would have more of a promising career if she earned a degree. So, she had relented though she wasn't happy about it at the time.

College did have some good points though. She made a lot of friends and it was where she met Stephane. A pang tore through her at the thought of it. They had been so happy back then with nothing to disturb them. It made her wonder why her life had taken such a drastic turn with her husband acting the way he did. Then again, it was understandable considering everyone had thought she was dead when she was really alive. But now things had changed for all of them. She could never go back to that life ever again. She had a new life now and she wasn't willing to change that for the world. She knew her children would be okay and that she had a destiny to take care of Aries, Arcos, and Medusa as well as Splinter's boys. That was what she had to accept now.

"Phoebe, you seem troubled," Splinter noted.

"I was just thinking," she answered.

"About what?"

"My past. I remember how I went to college before and how it didn't really go so well because I really wanted to do gymnastics instead."

"If you were only interested in gymnastics, why did you decide to go to college?"

"My parents wanted me to do it because they felt that being a gymnast wasn't a good career choice and that I would have a better chance at getting a job if I got a degree. I didn't want that, but I did it anyway."

"And now you wish to start over again to right that mistake," Splinter observed.

She nodded. "I suppose I do want that."

"Well, if I may offer my honest opinion, I feel that your reasoning for going back to college is not a very good one."

Phoenix looked offended. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Because you should not go to college just because you feel the need to correct a mistake you made. You should go because it is something you truly want to do for yourself. If you feel that you cannot enjoy being in college, then perhaps you should not go at all. You have a tremendous gift as a healer, Phoebe, and though it may not give you the career you were hoping to have, you have made a good impression on everyone you have helped and that should make you feel proud of all you do."

"It does make me proud, but what if these powers don't last? What will I do then?"

"I highly doubt that will happen, Phoebe. You must do what you think is best for yourself but not just because you feel you need to do it to make someone else happy. I believe your parents would not care one bit what you do now so it does not matter."

"What if one of the boys said that they didn't want to be a ninja anymore?" she asked him. "How would that make you feel?"

Splinter sighed. "I have raised my sons in the art of ninjutsu to help them defend themselves against others who seek to do them harm. However, I have always maintained that my sons do have different interests other than being ninja at times. If one of my sons was to tell me that they do not wish to live that lifestyle, I would understand. Yes, I would feel a little disappointed at the choice, but I would not hinder them or tell them that they could not pursue whatever they wish to do. That is one issue I have with human parents. They tend to want their children to do what they wish them to do without observing what the child wants. That is something neither you or I have ever done with our children."

"No, we haven't," she replied. "I suppose the best thing to do is to just think it over some more and then come to a decision."

He nodded. "Yes, that is always the best way."

"I think that's why my parents were happy when I met Stephane. They wanted me to get married and they felt he was the right one."

"And did you wish to be married as well?"

"Before I met Stephane, I really never gave much of a thought to getting married and having kids, but after I met him and was with him for a few years, I changed my mind and felt he would be perfect for me. We were married and then had Lisabetta and Jacque. I enjoyed being a mother and I could tell he enjoyed being a father. My parents were over the moon about the kids and really had a good time with them. They would tell everyone they knew that they were proud grandparents. But now I know they wouldn't be happy with me. Who would want to admit they gave birth to someone who masqueraded as a dead woman when she was really alive? If Stephane weren't in jail now, I think he would have rushed to tell my parents everything."

"I disagree. I think your parents would have bene proud of you no matter what, and if they are not, then that is their loss and not yours. You should not focus on your parents and should focus on yourself and what makes you happy."

"Thanks, Splinter," Phoenix said. "You truly are a good friend."

"I am glad that I can be of service to you, my _sakura._ You have changed my life and I am very blessed to have you in my life."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I feel the same way about you, my love. I don't know where I would be if you weren't in my life."

Splinter kissed her again even more forcefully. She melted into the kiss and let out her emotions in the form of passion for her beloved. She stopped thinking about her worries and reveled in making love to the one being who had changed her life for the better.

22222

Stephane was relieved to be out of jail and back where he should be. He contemplated what to do about his wife. He knew he couldn't drag her back with him, but he still had a plan and hoped to execute it as soon as he could. After some rest and a bite to eat, he headed out to the streets to walk around. He wasn't sure if he would see his wife or not, but he figured it would be worth a shot to see if his plan would work.

Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly bumped into somebody and reeled back.

"Pardon me," he said. "I am so sorry." Then he looked up and saw his wife staring back at him.

"Stephane!" she gasped. "What are you doing out of jail? Did you escape?"

"No, a generous benefactor freed me," he answered.

She gritted her teeth. "Oroku Saki is a dangerous man," she warned him. "Stay away from him."

"He does not seem dangerous. Perhaps you are only seeing what you want to see."

"No, I'm definitely not imagining things," she replied. "What do you want? I already told you that I'm not coming home with you."

"I know that, and I know I cannot force you to do so," he said repentantly. "I merely want to talk to you."

"There is nothing to say," she said firmly. "As long as you have aligned yourself with Oroku Saki, I want nothing to do with you."

"I just want to understand why you faked your death."

"I never did fake my death," she answered. "I was kidnapped by these aliens called the Kraang and by the time I escaped, everyone assumed I was dead so I figured it was time for me to start a new life."

"Yes, you have definitely been doing that. Tell me about the mutants you have adopted."

She bristled. "You'll never get near them and neither will Shredder!" she snarled. "Stay away from my family and my friends too."

"Ah, so you have befriended the Turtles and their rat master then," Stephane observed. "Fascinating stuff from what Saki tells me."

"I mean it, Stephane," she said. "Go home to Lisabetta and Jacque. Stay away from Saki. He'll only bring you trouble."

"I appreciate your concern, Phoebe, but I am old enough to make my own decisions. I wish you the best of luck in your future." He bowed to her and left her standing on the street. He hoped that this encounter would give her a false sense of security that he wasn't going to bother her. Once he had her fooled, he would make his move, and he knew exactly how to do it.

22222

"You seem quiet tonight, Dus," Raph remarked. They were in the living room watching wrestling.

"I just don't understand how you can watch this stuff," she remarked. "It seems barbaric."

"It's all scripted," he pointed out. "And it's no different than the fights we encounter every day."

"Maybe, but it just doesn't seem right that people can turn on each other and then become friends," Medusa remarked. "Look at those two who were in the Scepter together. They were all good friends but then Stan turned on the other two and broke them up and now they're friends again."

"Okay, first, it's the Shield, and the man you're talking about is Seth Rollins. Yeah, he turned on Dean and Roman, but he mended his ways and now he and Dean are a pretty good tag team together. I'm hoping that at one point, the Shield will reunite for good and I'm sure a lot of fans feel the same way."

"Yeah, but it just feels weird to me. I just don't understand the entertainment value of it just as I really don't understand the entertainment value of a lot of the sports you watch."

"I think the only sport that's boring is golf," Raph said. "All of the others are pretty neat if you give them a chance."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I can try to like them for your sake."

"Now, I know that this isn't the only thing that's bothering you," he remarked. "Spill."

Medusa sighed. "I keep thinking about what Mama said about going to college."

"Oh, I see. You don't want her to go, do you?"

"No, I don't. I'm so used to her always being here for us, and I don't know what I would do if she wasn't around."

"But it's no different than her going to clinic," Raph pointed out. "She wouldn't be staying there and would always be home after her classes are done."

"I know that and I know we don't need her as much as we used to, but it just won't be the same. How would you feel if Splinter decided to go off to school suddenly?"

"I wouldn't care one way or the other because he would always come back," Raph replied. "But I get what you're saying. It's always been just the four of you for so long and it would be a big change for it to just be three of you."

She nodded. "Yes, it would. I do support her decision, but I just don't really like it that much."

"Well, at the end of the day, your mom has to decide what she wants to do. It's out of your hands."

"I know. Oh, look! That one guy just hurt himself!"

"He could be faking it," Raph remarked.

"Wait, they fake injuries too?"

"Sometimes when a storyline calls for it. But judging by the way Big Cass is walking, I think this is legit."

"I hope he gets better," Medusa said. "Thanks for the pep talk, Raph."

"No problem, Dus. That's what I'm here for."

22222

Phoenix was shaking as she made her way back to the Lair. She couldn't believe Stephane was out of jail and that he was acting the way he was. Something definitely wasn't right and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Hi, Mama, how was clinic?" Medusa asked her.

"I need to speak with Splinter," Phoenix said. "Is he here?"

"He's in his room."

Phoenix hurried to the dojo and to Splinter's chambers, her heart racing.

"Phoebe, what is the matter?" Splinter asked her.

"Stephane is free!" Phoenix gasped. "I saw him outside!"

Seeing her distress, Splinter gently put his arms around her and led her further into the room. "Come sit and tell me all about it," he said.

"He told me he knows he can't force me to come with him but he wanted to know why I had faked my death. I told him that I was kidnapped and by the time I escaped, everyone assumed I was dead anyway. He knows about the children and about you and the Turtles. He acted like he didn't want me to go home with him, but I just feel like something is going to happen. I really don't know what to do!"

Splinter held her gently. "Do not worry, my _sakura._ I will not let him harm you."

"What will you do?" she asked him.

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure he never gets near you," Splinter vowed.

As she looked at him, she saw a darkness in her beloved's eyes that she had never seen before. She knew he would keep his word and for that, she was grateful.

"Let us have some tea and some food," he suggested.

"I hope your day was better than mine," she joked as she sipped the tea he gave her and a few of the gyozas he had for her.

"It was pretty uneventful by most standards," he answered.

"I guess you can be happy about that."

"Yes, but this news you bring is very troubling."

"I know and I think I've made my decision about college. I'm not going to go as long as Shredder and Stephane are out there."

"I think that is a wise choice," he remarked.

"I need to concentrate on taking care of my kids and making sure no harm comes to them or to any of us. Maybe college just isn't meant to be."

"And maybe someday you will go back," he reassured her.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to worry about it now."

"Do you feel better?"

"I always feel better when you're around, Splinter."

22222

She moaned in pleasure as his tongue explored her mouth. This felt ten times better than it had when Bradford had bene human, which was a surprise in and of itself. Most people would have been turned off by his appearance, but it made Danielle yearn for him even more than she had when he was human.

"Man, that felt good," he remarked. "That was even better than the first time we did it."

She giggled as she ran her hands through his fur. "Remember how we had to hide our relationship; from the Master because we thought he would be mad about it?"

"Yeah, those were some good times," he said. "I remember when you snuck in my room and slept the whole night there and then you had to sneak out in the morning."

"I managed to do it, too."

"You were always good at being a ninja."

"That's because I had a good teacher," she remarked.

Bradford smiled. "Yeah, I used to be one of the best."

"Do you ever miss being human?" she asked him.

"Sometimes, but my life is good here. Shredder takes good care of me and gives me what I want when I want it."

"Okay, but what if there was a way to turn you back into a human? Would you do it?"

"Sure, if it didn't kill me."

"Then I'm going to find a way to make your wish come true," she declared.

"What's in it for you?" he asked her.

She tweaked his ear. "What makes you think I want something in return?" she purred.

"Because I know how you think, Dani."

"All I want is your undying devotion to me."

"You already have it."

She smiled and kissed him once more before pulling away and getting dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"To make your dreams come true."

22222

"I've been trying to create more retro-mutagen because I think it's so essential nowadays," Donnie said. "Just think about how many lives could be changed with it."

"But do you think they would want that?" asked April. "Some of them might be happier being mutants."

"I wouldn't force anybody to take it," replied Donnie. "I would offer it for those who want it and if they refuse, then I wouldn't force them to take it. But from what Phoenix has told me, there are plenty of mutants who aren't happy about their plight and feel that they are outcasts. Just think about how happy they would be if I could offer them a chance to go back to who they used to be."

"It sounds awesome, Donnie, and I hope it works out for you. Now that I don't have school to contend with, would it be okay for me to be your lab partner?"

He brightened and grinned, showing his gap teeth. "I'd like that," he answered.

She grinned back. "Great."

22222

Danielle smiled as she listened to the conversation between the mutant and the human girl. Apparently, there WAS a way to reverse the effects of the mutation and the Turtle was the key to getting it. She left the noodle shop after paying for her food and went back to Foot Headquarters.

"Well, what do you have for me?" Bradford demanded.

"There is a retro-mutagen that can be used to reverse the effects of the mutation," she reported as she handed him his miso soup. "The Turtle named Donatello is the one who invented it and he wants to use it to reverse the effect on some of the other mutants in the city. If we can get to him and demand that he make it, we can reverse your mutation and any other mutant can have that chance too."

Bradford grinned. "You're so sexy when you have an idea. Let's get to work."

A/N: Okay, so now Bradford and Danielle have a plan to capture Donnie so Bradford can become human again. One of the plots I'm surprised the show didn't tinker with was the idea that Donnie knew of the retro-mutagen and that Shredder or one of his henchmen didn't capture him and use him as a pawn. But that's what fan fiction is for and I've decided to use this plot in this saga. I know you haven't seen Ian this chapter like I promised, but he'll be back in the next chapter so don't worry about that. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Risen from the Dead

A/N: I can't believe how fast these ideas for this story are coming out! I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me and keep motivating me to keep writing. Special thanks to Illusionna as always for letting me borrow her characters. You are truly the best! I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter too because things are really going to start happening.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Ian smiled as he studied the image in the microscope. His research was going well and he was happy with how things were turning out. He looked over at his partner, Lia Moriarty, and smiled at her.

"Looks like we have a success here," she noted.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're doing pretty well with this stuff."

When it was time to leave, they cleaned up the lab and took off their lab coats.

"So where are you headed?" Lia asked him.

"Home to eat dinner," he answered.

"That's no fun," she said. "Why don't you have dinner with me at my place? I'm a pretty good cook."

"I'd like that," he replied. Inside, he was dancing for joy because he had always wanted Lia to ask him out in some fashion. He thought she was very attractive with her red hair and piercing green eyes hidden behind stylish glasses.

"Great," she said. "Let's go."

Lia's apartment was small and still cozy for someone who lived alone. She owned a small Yorkshire terrier named Toby who leaped up to greet them as they came in. Ian ruffled the dog's fur as the dog licked his hand.

"He's always been very friendly," remarked Lia.

"I was never allowed to have dogs because my mom was allergic," he explained.

"Well, you're welcome to come in here and spend time with Toby whenever you like."

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that offer. So, what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna," she answered. "You want to help me cook it?"

"Sure," he replied. "What do I do first?"

She got out a casserole dish and the ingredients. "Put the noodles in the dish," she instructed.

Ian did so and found that he really liked it. Lia heated up a pan of marinara sauce and got out the ricotta cheese and mozzarella cheese. Once the sauce was heated up, she instructed Ian to put some sauce on the noodles while she put on the ricotta and the mozzarella and more noodles. They layered them on until they were to Lia's satisfaction.

"That was fun," Ian commented as Lia put the dish into the oven.

"You've never cooked before?" she asked him.

"Not really," he answered. "Mostly I eat microwave dinners and frozen pizza if I don't eat out."

Lia shook her head. "Sounds like you could use a cook at your place. One of these days I'll have to come over and cook you a meal or two."

"That would be nice," he said.

When the lasagna was finished, Lia took it out and cut it up then served it on two plates. "Oh, I forgot to put in some garlic bread!" she gasped. "I always do that to go with the lasagna!"

"Don't worry about it," he said gently. "What you have is fine."

Lia sighed and tried to calm down, which he found adorable.

"Lia, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Well, I was walking home from the lab one day and I saw this woman who was with two mutants," he began. "The one mutant was injured and the woman just laid her hands on the injury and it healed."

Lia's eyes widened. "Really?" she gasped. "I've heard rumors that there are other mutants in the city, but this is astounding. Think of all the work this woman could do for us. Maybe all she would have to do is lay hands on someone and they'll be cured of cancer. We definitely have to see her and ask her what made her the way she is."

"Well, I don't really the like the idea of using someone else to play God, Lia," Ian chastised.

"We aren't going to be using her," Lia protested. "She would get paid for her services just like anyone else would. I just think that this is a breakthrough that we've been waiting for."

"I suppose you have a point, but I think it would be best for me to get acquainted with her before I ask her if she can be used as a guinea pig of sorts."

Lia nodded. "That makes sense."

"But I also want you to keep it a secret between us. No one else is to know about this, understood?"

"I completely understand."

"Good. Now, let's eat more of this delicious meal."

22222

Medusa's whip cracked in the air as she advanced on Raph. He dodged the weapon and tried for a strike of his own, but the boa evaded him and managed to tangle her whip around his legs, tripping him up.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "What the hell was that for, Dus?"

She giggled. "You need to be more focused on your opponent," she lectured.

"How was I supposed to know you were gonna do that?"

"You have to pay attention at all times," she replied.

He snarled and tackled her to the ground. "I'll show you focused," he said playfully as he began tickling her.

"Raph, stop!" she squealed.

"Not until you admit that I'm a kick-ass ninja."

"Okay, okay, you're a kick-ass ninja," she said.

"And?"

"And no one fights the way you do."

"And?"

"And there will never be another like you in my life because you make my life complete."

Raph smiled, kissed her on the lips, and released her. "That's better."

"Dude, how come you never kissed me when you did that to me?" Mikey teased. "You got off easy, Dus."

Raph wrinkled his beak. "Bro, that is just wrong! You're my brother."

Mikey giggled. "I know that. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that."

Raph growled. "Why you little…." He took off after his brother with Mikey squealing the whole way.

Medusa giggled and left the dojo to see what the others were doing. She found Arcos working on a painting.

"Where are Aries and Mama?" she asked.

"Mama went for a walk and Aries is in the lab with Donnie," Arcos replied.

"That's a pretty good painting," Medusa commented.

"Thanks. I really hope to do more of them. April wants to try and get people to buy them so I can make some money."

"That would be cool," Medusa said.

"Guys, could you please stop running around?" Leo complained. "I'm trying to watch this episode."

"You've seen it at least fifty times already," Raph countered.

"But it's one of my favorites," Leo replied.

22222

"Are you sure this will work, Donnie?" Aries asked.

"I'm as sure as I'm ever going to be," Donnie replied. "I've mixed some of the retro-mutagen with your mom's blood and think that will help with what I need."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to use all of my blood," April joked.

"Well, I did use a little," he said. "Okay, fingers crossed." He opened Timothy's tank and poured in the retro-mutagen.

At first, nothing happened, but then the blob that was known as The Pulverizer began to change shape. Skin began to form over his organs until he was the same human Donatello had befriended.

With a happy cry, Donnie opened the tank and let Timothy climb out though he did need some assistance.

"Thanks for bringing me back, Donnie," he said. "I knew you could do it."

"Sorry it took so long, Timothy," Donnie apologized.

"No sweat," he said.

"What's going on in here?" Leo demanded as he burst into the lab with Mikey, Raph, Medusa, and Arcos behind him. Then he took in the human standing before them. "Pulverizer?" he gasped.

"Yep, it's me," Timothy said happily.

Mikey ran over and engulfed the human oaf into a big hug. "Dude, it's so good to have you back!" he cried.

"Good to see you too, Mikey," Timothy said as he patted the youngest Turtle's shell.

"You know, I kind of liked him better as a blob," Raph said.

"Be nice, Raph," Leo warned him.

"Hey, Leo, your voice is different," Timothy noted.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Leo said.

"Cool. I hope we can catch up sometime. Hey, who are these other mutants?"

"Timothy, this is Aries, Arcos, and Medusa, The Children of the Phoenix," Donnie introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Timothy said. "Who's the Phoenix?"

"She's our mother," Medusa answered.

"Is she a mutant too?"

"No, she's human and she heals people," Aries explained.

"Nice. Well, I better get going. I know my mom has been worried sick about me so I need to let her know I'm okay."

"I'll go with you," Donnie said.

"Cool and you can catch me up on all the stuff you did while I was frozen."

22222

"So, what was space like?"

"It was so amazing, Tim. You would have loved it."

"I bet I would have. Sounds like you guys were doing a lot of stuff while I was gone."

"Yeah, but I never stopped trying to find a cure for you. That was always my main goal and now I've achieved that."

"I always knew you would. So, why is Leo's voice all different?"

"He was brutally attacked by Shredder and his henchmen during the second Kraang invasion and sustained multiple injuries including damage to his throat."

"Man, that sucks. I really wish I could teach Shredder a lesson."

"Timothy, what did you promise me about getting into situations you shouldn't?" Donnie warned him.

Timothy sighed. "I know. I won't do anything stupid, Donnie. I promise. And now that I'm back, maybe you could start training me again."

"I think that could be arranged as long as Splinter thinks it's okay," Donnie replied.

"Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me here, Donnie."

"I'll stay on the roof until you get inside safely and then I'll go home. But don't forget to call if you need anything, okay?"

Timothy grinned. "You got it." He hurried inside while Donnie stayed on the roof.

It seemed like only a few minutes before Timothy climbed back up on the rooftop. Donnie's face took on a worried expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mom moved away," Timothy answered. "The guy who lives there now said she left for Florida after I was reported missing and no leads came up. Why would she just go like that?"

"I don't know, but maybe we could track her down and get you there," suggested Donnie.

"I doubt she would want me back or believe that it was me," Timothy said sadly. "Maybe this is a better option. I can just find another place to live and get on my feet."

"I don't think there is any other place for you right now," pointed out Donnie. "Plus, with Shredder still out there, I don't want anything to happen to you. You can stay with us."

"Donnie, I can't. Your dad wouldn't like it and you have enough people staying with you as it is."

"But you can't stay on the streets and the Lair is perfectly safe for you," Donnie argued. "We're going down there to talk to Sensei about it."

Before Timothy could argue, Donnie suddenly yelped and clutched his neck. He pulled out a dart before he sank to the ground in a heap.

"Donnie!" Timothy yelled. He turned and saw a mutant wolf and a human woman coming toward the two of them. Who were they?

"Well, if it isn't the fool known as the Pulverizer," the wolf sneered.

"Chris Bradford?" Timothy gasped. "What happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Bradford said. "All that matters is that I'm taking that Turtle with me."

Timothy got in front of Donnie and adopted a defensive stance. "You'll have to get through me first!" he threatened.

Bradford laughed. "That won't be a problem." He lunged at Timothy and grabbed him before throwing him to the ground.

"Boy, he's pathetic," the woman said.

"Never mind that. Let's take the freak to the Shredder. He has big plans for him."

"No!" Timothy yelled, but it was too late. Bradford and the woman took Donnie and left via a smoke bomb.

"I have to tell the Turtles about this!" Timothy said to himself.

22222

"What do you mean you lost Donnie?" Raph yelled, getting in Timothy's face.

"Stand down, Raph!" Leo warned. "Who took him?"

"Bradford and some lady," Timothy answered as he wiped Raph's spit off his cheek. "I knew I had to come and get you. Bradford said that Shredder has some big plans for him but I don't know what they are."

"Hey, maybe you could rejoin the Foot and find out," Raph suggested.

"No, we are NOT repeating that mistake," Leo replied. "We'll have to regroup and come up with a plant to rescue Donnie."

"I want to go with you," Timothy offered.

"Sorry, Tim, but you need to stay here," said Leo. "We're not leaving yet anyway. If we go too soon, it could be bad."

At that moment, Phoenix entered looking a little worn out. "What's going on?"

"Donnie's bene captured," Leo answered. "Oh, Phoenix, this is Timothy, Donnie's friend."

"Nice to meet you," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too," Timothy said.

"Who took Donatello?" Splinter demanded.

"The Foot took him," Timothy answered. "I tried to stop them, but they overpowered me. Hey, you must be Donnie's dad. I remember you."

"Yes, it is good to see you back, Timothy," Splinter said.

"Uh, I know this isn't a good time, but can I crash at your place for a while?" Timothy asked. "My mom moved away and I really don't have anywhere to go."

"No way!" Raph yelled. "We're not having this guy stay here!"

"Raphael, that is not your decision to make!" Splinter said sternly. "Timothy may stay here as long as he wants to and he may use Donatello's room."

"Thanks," Timothy said as he grabbed Splinter's paw and began shaking it.

"Aw, sewer apples," Raph groaned.

22222

"Order up!" Keno yelled.

I took the order and took it over to the people at the table. "Here you go," I said. "Enjoy your meal."

As I was headed to the back, I spotted a gentleman reading the paper and saw Phoenix's face on there. I hurried over to him and said, "Excuse me, can I borrow this?"

"Only if you give it back," he said.

I nodded and looked at the front page. The headline read, "Local Woman Fakes Death." The article gave details about Phoebe and how she was recently discovered to be alive and that there was a reward for anyone who apprehended her. A chill ran through me and I knew I had to warn the Turtles of this. I gave the paper back to the man and grabbed my phone and dialed Leo's number.

"Leo, is Phoenix there?"

"Yeah, she's here. What's up, Tony?"

"Tell her not to go out anymore. There's a reward for her capture in the paper."

"Okay, meet us at the Lair after your shift," Leo said. "First Donnie and now this."

"Wait, what happened to Donnie?"

"The Foot captured him."

"Oh no! I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Tony, is everything okay?" Uncle Gino asked me.

"No, Donnie's been captured I have to go after my shift is over."

"Just go ahead. I can handle things here."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Thanks, Uncle Gino," I said.

As I ran to the Lair, I couldn't help but think about why Donnie would be captured. Was it because of the retro-mutagen, or was it something else? Either way this wasn't a good thing for any of us and we needed to get him back soon. I hurried into the Lair and saw everyone gathered together, including a human I had no trouble recognizing.

"Tim?" I gasped.

"Hey, Tony," he said. "I wondered if I would see you again."

I ignored him and turned to Leo. "What's the story?"

"Donnie got captured by the Foot as I told you though we aren't sure why. What was all that about Phoenix staying inside anyway?"

"There's an article about her in the paper," I answered. "It says that they're offering a reward for anyone who can capture her."

"It has to be Stephane's doing," Phoenix said. "I had a feeling he was just playing me when he said he wouldn't force me to go home when all along he has been planning to expose that I'm really alive."

"You know that this means you cannot go to clinic," said Splinter.

"I can always go in disguise and I have gotten better at being stealthy," she reminded him.

"I am sorry, Phoebe, but that is not a risk I am willing to take. You must stay here."

She said nothing more, but there was a defiant gleam in her eyes that said she was going to do whatever she wanted to do no matter what.

"I still don't see why we can't just bust in there and take Donnie now," Raph complained.

"If we go busting in there, we risk Donnie's life," Leo replied. "Shredder wants him for a specific thing and I have a feeling he'll keep him alive long enough to get what he wants."

"It might have to do with the retro-mutagen," I said.

"Shredder wouldn't want that though," said Leo.

"He would if he wants to restore Karai to her original state," I countered.

"What if Bradford wants it to turn human again?" Mikey suggested.

"That's stupid!" Raph retorted. "Why the hell would Rahzar want to become human again?"

"Mikey has a point," mused Leo. "Timothy said that Bradford and a woman were there and they took Donnie. Maybe she promised to turn Bradford human and found out about what Donnie knows."

"But why would that matter?" Raph asked. "Donnie hasn't talked about it outside of the Lair."

"Actually he told me about it at Murakami's," April interjected. "We were discussing it together and how it could help other people who are mutants."

"Was there anyone else in the shop?" Leo asked her.

"I didn't notice anyone, but we were in the back where we usually are. I didn't sense anyone either."

"Great, so someone heard your conversation and you were too googly eyed at Donnie to even sense them!" grumbled Raph.

"It had to be Danielle," I said. "She's always with Bradford now and I can see her promising him something like that."

"Okay, now we know the motive," Leo said. "It's time to come up with a plan to get him back."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Raph said.

I just hoped that we would get Donnie back before something happened to him. Shredder was capable of anything, and we had to be alert for anything. But one thing was for sure: They weren't going to get away with taking one of our own.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I had to bring Timothy back because I always felt it was a shame that his story didn't really have any closure and I have a feeling that it won't have much closure at the end of the series. So now Phoenix has been exposed and Donnie has been captured. Let's just hope our heroes can get him back before he becomes Turtle soup! Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Finding Your Path in Life

A/N: Here's the next chapter in this tale. Things are definitely heating up for this tale and I'm so glad that all of you are so kind enough to keep reading and giving me the support that helps me through. Special thanks once again to Illusionna for being such a trooper in letting me play with her characters and her universe. So glad you like the twists and turns I'm giving everybody. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own my characters and the plot.

Donatello groggily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. As expected, he was in a cell and probably one of the very same cells Karai had been trapped in when she was held prisoner by Shredder. But what was he doing here? Was Shredder using him as bait to capture his family, or was there some other sinister motive he had planned? Either way, being here wasn't on Donnie's List of Places to Go. Was Timothy here too, or had he escaped to warn his brothers of his capture? Donnie sincerely hoped he'd been smart enough to get away from Bradford and that woman.

Before he could think about anything else, he heard footsteps approaching his cell and Bradford and Danielle appeared.

"Looks like the Turtle's awake from his beauty nap," Bradford sneered.

"What did you do to Timothy?" Donnie demanded.

"Oh, that freak that was with you? We dispatched of him pretty quickly."

Anyone else would have believed him, but Donnie was very observant and he could tell that the wolf mutant was lying through his teeth. Donnie kept his face from betraying his delight at this news and instead looked just as shocked and crestfallen as if the news was real.

"No!" he whispered.

"That idiot was so pathetic," gloated Danielle.

"What do you want me here for?" Donnie asked them.

"You're here because I promised Bradford I would find a way to turn him human and you know how to do it," replied Danielle.

Donnie's eyes widened in horror at her words. "How do you know that?"

"Because I heard your conversation with your little girlfriend," said Danielle mockingly. "Lucky for me I was there to find out you know how to make retro-mutagen. You're going to turn Bradford human or else you will die."

"Does your master know about this?" Donnie asked him.

"He doesn't need to," said Bradford. "All that matters is that you make me human again or I make Turtle soup out of you. Do we have a deal?"

Donnie wanted to tell Bradford where he could take his deal, but he knew if he did that, he would be in trouble. He didn't want to bring his brothers into this either, but he did know of someone who could help him.

"You have a deal, but I need to make a call first," he replied.

22222

April paced around the Lair, her emotions so high that things were flying around the Lair. She was trying her best to stay calm, but after the Turtles had called her to tell her Donnie had been captured, she had been a wreck. She had almost lost him once on her account after she lost control of the Aeon crystal and she was NOT going to lose him again no matter what it took to save him.

"April, maybe you need to go to the dojo to calm down a bit," Raph suggested after getting hit with a pillow.

"Sorry, Raph," April apologized. "I'm just on edge." She left the Lair and sat outside the steps, trying to calm herself down. Just then her phone started ringing and she hurried to answer it after she saw who it was. "Donnie?"

"Hey, April, how's it going?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, April. Ouch! Stop poking me! Um, listen, you know that batch of retro-mutagen you were helping me with and that we finished?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I've kind of been captured by the Foot and Bradford wants it to turn himself human again. I need you to bring it to Foot Headquarters and come alone. Don't tell my brothers what you're doing either or else they're going to have me destroyed."

"Donnie, there's no way they'll let me go alone," she insisted.

"April, you have to. You're the only other one besides my brothers I can trust with this. Just do it for me, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Be careful," Donnie cautioned.

"I will," she promised. She meant to say more, but she was cut off before she could.

"Hey, if it's help you need, I can give you a hand," a voice said.

April yelped and whirled around, coming face-to-face with Timothy. "What are you doing out here?" she demanded.

"Splinter kicked me out after I smashed into his room again," Timothy replied. "I heard what Donnie said. I can get the stuff and you and I can give it to him together."

"No!" she cried. "There's no way I'm risking you, too. You need to stay here where it's safe."

"I can do this," Timothy said confidently. "Look, I owe Donnie big time for turning me back, so I think this will return the favor if I save him."

"But you aren't even a ninja and the Foot are a skilled group of warriors who fight dirty. You've dealt with them before, and you didn't exactly come out on top of that one. I'm a full kunoichi now so I can handle this by myself."

"But I was alone that time. This time, you'll be with me so we can't lose, right?"

April sighed and knew that she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. "Okay, fine," she said resignedly. "But you better do what I say."

He snapped her a salute. "Yes, ma'am."

22222

Timothy went back into the Lair and didn't see anyone around except for Raph wo was watching TV. He headed to Donnie's lab and saw where he had a huge vat of the retro-mutagen. He put it in a box and closed up the lid nice and tight. Then he snuck out and met back up with April to complete their mission. Little did he know that someone had spotted him sneaking off.

22222

I saw Timothy sneaking away from the Lair with April carrying a box of something. I had a feeling it had to do with Donnie and decided I needed to warn Leo. I found him in his room meditating.

"Tony, what's going on?" he asked.

"I just saw Timothy and April leave the Lair by themselves," I reported. "Tim was carrying something and I bet it has to do with Donnie getting captured."

"What?!" Leo yelled. "This can't be happening! We need to follow them now!"

"But what about that plan you're working on?" I asked him.

"Forget the plan!" he snapped. "We have to get to them before they get in trouble!"

"April's a kunoichi, Leo," I reassured him. "She can handle herself."

"If anything happens to her or Tim, Donnie will never forgive us or himself," Leo said. "You remember how he was when he lost Timothy and April before. It wrecked him and I won't let that happen again. We're going after them right now."

We left Leo's room and announced what had happened and how we were going out to rescue Donnie and help head off April and Timothy before they got hurt too.

"I knew we should have left him a giant blob," Raph complained.

22222

"So, what's it like to be psychic?" Timothy asked April. "Can you see the future? What are the lottery numbers so I can win?"

April sighed in annoyance. Tim had been talking this way ever since they left the Lair. "It's very weird," she answered. "Sometimes I get visions of things happening, but not often. I don't know what the lottery numbers are because I really don't care about that. Could you please stop talking for a few seconds?"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized and fell silent.

April closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. "Okay, I have a sense of where Donnie's at," she said. "Let's go."

They reached Foot Headquarters in record time and stopped on one of the rooftops to formulate a plan.

"Okay, you stay here and be a lookout," April instructed. "I'll go in and give the stuff to Donnie."

"Hey, I didn't come just to be a lookout!" he snapped.

"I'm the skilled fighter and you're not!" she argued. "You need to stay out here while I go and rescue Donnie."

"Do you even know what you're gonna do?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do," she answered. "Now, stay out here and let me do this." She entered through a window and spotted Bradford and Danielle. She didn't see Donnie, but that didn't matter because she wanted to talk to the enemies first. She jumped down with the box in her hand and let out a whistle. Bradford and Danielle turned at the sound.

"Hey, I heard you want some retro-mutagen," she said. She held up the box for them to see.

"Give it here!" Bradford commanded.

"Not so fast!" April replied. "First, release Donnie. If you hurt him, you don't get any of this stuff."

Bradford looked at Danielle and said something to her. She nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with Donnie.

"April, you came!" he cried.

"I told you I would," she said.

"Enough!" Bradford roared. "Hand over the retro-mutagen!"

Donnie nodded and took the box from April, but before he could hand it to the wolf mutant, footsteps interrupted them.

"Bradford, what is the meaning of this?" Shredder demanded. However, this wasn't regular Shredder as they knew him. He had transformed and had mutated into a very grotesque version of himself.

"Master Shredder, just trying to improve myself a bit," Bradford replied.

"We do not make negotiations with the enemy," Shredder said. "Get rid of that stuff and destroy these freaks."

"You won't be destroying anything!" a voice said as Leo and the others appeared along with Timothy who had snuck in behind them.

"Dude, what happened to Shredder?" Mikey asked.

"He mutated," Leo answered. "We need to get out of here now."

"You won't be going anywhere," Shredder declared. "I have had enough of you freaks and now it is time for me to seek my revenge."

Bradford went to grab the retro-mutagen from Donnie, but the Turtle dodged him, and Mikey took him down with a kick. Bradford jumped up and went after the younger Turtle while Leo, Raph, and the others tried to go after Shredder.

During the fight, Donnie spotted Timothy. "Tim, go back to the Lair!" he cried.

"I'm not leaving you, Donnie!" Timothy declared. "I'm gonna help you." He found a broom and tried to smack Shredder's legs, but the larger mutant swiped him aside as though he was a bug.

The fight kept on escalating, but Shredder was too strong. He grabbed Leo and began squeezing him.

"I am going to crush the life out of you!" he threatened.

"Leo!" Raph cried. He moved to help Leo, but Shredder stopped him.

"Make one move, and your brother dies!"

"Let him go!" Raph demanded.

"Raph, get out of here!" Leo gasped.

"I'm not leaving you!" cried Raph.

Suddenly, a whistle pierced the room.

"Hey, Shredder, over here!" Timothy yelled. "I'm the one you really want. I was a spy with the Turtles all along when I joined the Foot. I was never loyal to you or the Foot Clan. I was always loyal to the Turtles! Come and get me!"

"Timothy, no!" Donnie cried.

Shredder threw Leo down and advanced toward the human, hatred gleaming in his eyes. As he advanced closer, Timothy backed up a little. Shredder towered over him and then grabbed the human. In the blink of an eye, Timothy threw blinding powder right in Shredder's face. The mutant cried out and released Timothy.

"Let's get out of here!" Raph cried.

"No!" Bradford cried. He tried to go for the retro-mutagen, but Donnie had already snatched it up. Mikey threw a smoke bomb, and the group dissipated in a puff of purple smoke.

22222

Splinter paced the dojo floor. He could feel that something was wrong though he couldn't quite pin down what at the moment. The sound of footsteps had him running as everyone came back into the Lair. He gasped when he saw Raphael carrying a badly injured Leonardo.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Shredder used some of the mutagen to double mutate," Donnie replied.

"Yeah, he became a Super Shredder," Mikey added.

"He practically crushed Leo to death," Raph added as he set his brother gently on the cot in the infirmary.

Phoenix hurried over while Donnie examined his older brother.

"Let me help," the healer offered.

"I need to check how bad the damage is first," Donnie said. "Your magic touch can wait."

Phoenix flinched at the harshness of the words, but she said nothing more. Arcos growled low in his throat, but a look from his mother silenced him.

"Okay, he definitely has broken ribs," Donnie reported. "He's lucky Shredder didn't do more than that to him. His knee is injured again too so that will have to heal up. I think that he just needs to heal naturally and I don't know how good you are at serious injuries."

"I've healed a few injuries," she answered. "But I'll leave it up to Leo. Do you want me to try and heal you?"

"Maybe when the pain gets duller," he answered. "It hurts at just the slightest touch right now."

"Okay, I'll wait then," she said.

They bandaged Leo up and left to let him rest a bit though Raph wanted to stay with him. Leo assured his brother that he would be fine and that he needed rest himself. Raph nodded and gave his brother's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the room with the others.

22222

I was worried about Leo, but Donnie assured us he would heal up and be okay. Either way, things were definitely not good now that Shredder had mutated. How were we going to get rid of him when he was so huge?

"It appears that our enemy has grown stronger," Splinter noted.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mikey asked. "Shredder's too powerful now. We'll never be able to beat him."

"I'm going to work on more retro-mutagen and see if I can find some way to get Shredder with it so he can't hurt us anymore," Donnie declared. "It's the best plan I have at the moment."

"Then we must hope that it will work, for I fear this war is far from over," Splinter said ominously.

A/N: And so ends another chapter. I had fun with this one and though the fight scenes weren't the best, I did what I could. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.

And if you want to check out another story with all of these characters, please feel free to check out Tales from the Other Side of the City.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Not All Who Wander Are Lost

A/N: It took me a little bit to come up with a plan for this chapter, but it's finally here and I hope all of you enjoy it. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far as it means a lot to me that you enjoy this story. Special thanks to Illusionna for letting me borrow her characters and letting me take them to new places.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters you don't recognize.

Phoenix hummed happily as she cleaned the kitchen. The Turtles and her children had left for another patrol, and she was happy to have the Lair to herself with Splinter being nearby. She put the last dish away and ventured into the living room where she found Splinter watching television.

"It is nice to be able to watch what I want for once," Splinter said as he patted the seat next to him. "Would you like to sit?"

"Sure," she answered as she sat next to him and tried to absorb herself in the program.

"Ge off my shell, Leo!" a voice yelled.

The two adults turned as the Turtles and the Children of the Phoenix came through the turnstiles. Raph stormed down the stairs with Leo following after him.

"If you would have followed my orders, Mikey wouldn't have almost gotten hurt!" Leo retorted.

"Is he alright?" Splinter asked fearfully.

"He's fine, Sensei," Leo reassured him. "I intervened in time to stop anything from happening."

"Why is this always a thing with you?" demanded Raph. "Every time something goes wrong on a mission, you always have to blame me. Donnie was too busy looking at his phone, but you didn't yell at him!"

"I was using my camera app to scan the location," said Donnie.

"Because a lot of times, you mess up the mission!" yelled Leo. "You better get your head out of your ass, Raph, or something is seriously going to go wrong."

"Whatever," Raph said. "I'm outta here!"

"Raph, get back here!" Leo yelled.

"Leonardo, let him go," Splinter ordered. "I would like to see you in the dojo."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo said.

"Are they always like this?" Phoenix asked.

"Majority of the time," Donnie answered.

22222

She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from her pursuers. She was tired of these boys bullying her, but they just kept thinking they could do what they wanted.

"You can't get away from us that easily!" one of the bullies yelled.

The girl encountered a dead end and knew she was trapped. She turned and faced her attackers, determined that if she was going down, she wasn't going down like a coward.

"Hey, didn't your mom tell you not to pick on a girl?" a voice asked.

The thugs turned around and were met by a green fist smashing into the leader's face. He reeled back, clutching his cheek.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, man?" the leader snapped. "This ain't any of your business!"

"It is my business if you're messin' with a girl," the figure replied.

The girl was insulted. Who did he think she was? She lashed out at one of the attackers and kicked him, but her kick was barely anything. The kid laughed and grabbed her arm, causing her to wince in pain.

"Looks like we got a fighter!" the kid said as he twisted her arm behind her back.

"Let her go!" Raph commanded.

"Get out here!" the girl yelled.

The figure didn't listen and pulled out some weapons that looked like forks. He twirled them in the air and then ran at one of the bullies. The kid swung his bat, but the figure blocked it and knocked it out of the kid's hand before bringing him down with a roundhouse kick. The girl watched as the figure kept fighting them. Wait, was that a turtle costume? Did this guy fancy himself some new superhero?

As soon as each of the members were dispatched and had fled, the guy in the turtle costume turned to the girl.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Why did you help me?"

He shrugged. "Thought it was the right thing to do," he replied. "My dad taught me that helping others is pretty important."

"Why are you wearin' that weird costume?" she asked him.

He laughed. "It's not a costume. I'm a mutant. The name's Raphael, but you can call me Raph for short."

"Raph, huh? Interesting name. I'm Lucindra, but you can call me Cindra if you want. Just don't call me Lucy. I hate that."

"Okay. What were you doin' out here?"

"I live out here and those guys were hasslin' me like they always do," she answered. "I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"My mom's a drunk and I got no father to look after me. Got tired of livin' like that, so I left."

"Whoa, and I thought I had it bad," Raph muttered.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm out here to get away from my know-it-all brother," Raph answered. "He always likes to boss me around and acts like everything's my fault."

"My mom did that to me," said Lucindra softly. "She always said she wished she never had me and that I was no good no matter what I did. Maybe you and I can live together somewhere."

"I'm not runnin' away," Raph clarified. "Just out to blow off some steam. I saw how you tried to fight that kid. You got guts, but you've got a lot to learn about fighting."

"You seem pretty good," said Lucindra. "How do you know how to fight?"

"My dad taught me and my brothers," Raph answered. "He knows ninjutsu and decided to teach it to us after we were trying to imitate his moves."

"Nice. You think you could teach me that?"

"Sure, if you're willing to learn. But it won't happen overnight."

"That's fine with me. I got time to spare."

Raph scuffed his toe along the pavement. "So, where are you sleeping tonight?" he asked her.

"I have an alley to sleep in," she answered.

"I think I have a better idea," he said. "There's a water tower that never gets used anymore. It's warm and nobody would bother you there."

She tilted her head. "Well, I guess that would be okay," she said.

"Great!" Raph said. He motioned for her to follow him and she did so. There was just something about him that made you want to trust him despite his unusual looks. She was really impressed by the water tower and how private it was.

"Yeah, I could get used to this," Lucindra said. "Thanks, Raph."

"No problem. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

"How will I reach you?" she asked him.

"You got a cell phone?"

She pulled out one from her pocket. "Swiped it from a lady on the street who never missed it."

Raph frowned a little but said nothing. After all, she was homeless and had no money to buy anything. "Here's my number," he said as he showed her. "Just call me any time you need me. We can do our lessons at night, but we'll have to schedule them at certain times since I patrol with my brothers."

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay with me?"

He nodded. "I'm sure. It'll all work out. See you later, Cindra."

"See you later, Raph."

22222

As Raph headed home, he couldn't help but think about Lucindra. He had always thought his life was pretty rough, but it was nothing compared to hers. Here was a girl who ran away and now had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Sure, Leo could be a pain in the shell sometimes, but at least Raph had a family who cared about him no matter what and people he could go to if he needed to.

He found Leo on the couch and braced himself for the leader to be demanding where he had been. Instead, Leo waved to him.

"Hey, Raph, I want to apologize for the way I yelled at you. It wasn't right of me to blame you for what nearly happened to Mikey because it could have happened anyway. Are we cool?"

Raph hesitated for a second and then smiled at his brother. "Yeah, we're cool," he said. He held out his fist and his brother bumped it.

"See you in the morning, bro," Leo said.

"Night, Leo."

22222

Phoenix sighed as she looked at her bag she usually took to clinic. Splinter had ordered her not to go anymore now that she was exposed as still being alive, but she really wished that she could just go out there and help people.

Leo noticed her look and came over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No," she answered. "I really wish I could go to my clinic duties."

"Well, you could always patrol the sewers," he suggested. "Homeless people sometimes come down here to stay and maybe they would need your help."

"That would be nice," she said.

"I'll go tell Sensei, and then we can go," he said.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

He smiled. "I'll be right back."

22222

"So, what's up with you and Raph fighting all the time?" Phoenix asked him.

Leo shrugged. "It's just a brother thing," he answered. "We're best friends most of the time. It's just that sometimes Raph's too headstrong and doesn't like to take orders from anybody."

"He listens to Splinter," she pointed out.

Leo's mouth quirked up in a smile. "That's because Splinter has a way of making you listen to him whether you want to or not. I try to emulate that, but it just doesn't work all of the time. But I'll tell you that there's no one I'd rather have at my side than Raph."

"You all seem very devoted to each other," she noted.

"We are," he answered. "If one of us is hurt, we're all there to make them feel better. When I got attacked by Shredder, Raph was the one who stayed by my side the most. He wouldn't leave until I woke up."

"How long were you comatose for?"

"Three months," he replied. "I couldn't believe it when they told me that. Raph said there were times when he thought I'd never wake up."

"That must have been awful for him," she said softly.

He nodded. "It was. I feel awful sometimes that I put him through that, but he said it wasn't my fault. After I woke up, Raph stayed close to me and always made sure I was okay. He never wanted to leave my side and even checked at night to make sure I was still alive. I try to remember that when I get mad at him for not listening to me."

"Maybe you need to remind him of how close you are," she suggested.

"I suppose I could if it gets to that point, but most of the time, our fights don't last that long. Even this latest one wasn't that bad."

"Has it ever gotten physical between you two?"

"A few times, but not often," he said. "Raph knows not to hurt me and if he does, he feels really bad about it. There was one fight we had shortly after the second Kraang invasion when we were home again. Raph got mad at me because I beat him in practice and he kept taunting me. I tried to walk away, but he kept egging me on which led to a fight. He ended up hurting me by tweaking the knee that had been injured in Shredder's attack. He felt awful for it and stayed with me until I was okay."

"Well, at least he was sorry for what he did."

"He always is sorry. Besides me, he mostly gets along with our other brothers, though he does tend to tease Mikey a bit and Donnie every once in a while. What about your kids?"

"Arcos and Aries fight a bit, but not a lot," she answered. "Medusa is often the voice of reason though she did get in fights with Ailurosa sometimes."

"She was killed, wasn't she?"

"Yes, and I think about it every day and what I could have done differently to prevent it," Phoenix answered.

"There was nothing you could have done," said Leo. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to her. It could have happened to any of you. Believe me, I feel that way myself about the attack. I always think that I could have done something different to prevent it, but there was nothing I could do."

"I still have nightmares about finding her body. Do you have nightmares too?"

"All of the time," he replied. "I try to block them out, but they just don't stop. Sensei has helped a bit with some of his techniques, but they never truly go away."

Phoenix was about to reply when Leo stopped her.

"Do you hear something?" he asked.

She strained her ears and heard the sound whimpering. "Yes, and it sounds like they need our help," she answered. She started running toward the sound with Leo on her heels. When they rounded the corner, they saw a small dog mutant who appeared to be caught on something. He was struggling to break free and whimpering in pain.

Phoenix knelt down so she was on the child's level. "Hey, sweetie, you need some help?" she asked gently.

The mutant puppy looked up at her. "My foot's caught," he said. "I can't get it out."

"We can help you," she said.

Leo nodded and pulled out one of his swords. The child saw this and began whimpering in fright.

"Don't worry, little one," Leo reassured him. "I won't hurt you." He knelt and examined where the child was caught then used his sword to cut him free. Once he was free, the child hurled himself at Phoenix and clung to her.

"You're safe now," she soothed. "Would you let me look at your wound? I think I can help you."

The child nodded, and Leo sat in Phoenix's place and started stroking the child's back and whispering soothing words while Phoenix looked at the wound.

"It doesn't appear to be too bad," she reported. "I think I can help." She put her hands on the child's wound and sent the golden ants into it. They worked perfectly and the wound was healed.

"All better now," Leo declared. "How do you feel?"

"Much better," the child replied. "Thank you."

"It was our pleasure," Leo said. "What's your name, little one?"

"Ichiro," he answered.

"How long have you been a mutant?" Phoenix asked him.

"Not long," he said. "Would you like to hear my story?"

"Sure," Phoenix and Leo answered.

"It all started one day when I was playing with my dog…"

222222

Ichiro was wandering the streets trying to find another place to play. Being homeless wasn't fun, but he did what he could to make things better. Running alongside him was a Yorkshire terrier named Toby who became his companion. Just as they were running around a corner, the dog spotted something and began barking.

"What is it, Toby?" the boy asked.

Toby ran to the object and started sniffing it. It was a canister filled with a green substance. Seeing that it wasn't normal, the boy pulled the dog away from the canister.

"Toby, get away from there!" he chastised.

The green substance was all over the boy and he began to feel a burning sensation. He cried out as pain exploded within him and his body began changing. He cried out for the parents who had died and left him homeless in the streets, but no one heard him. When it was over, the boy saw no sign of his dog and knew that something had happened. Terrified, he fled to the streets, but when he came upon some teenagers and asked for their help, they began teasing him and beating him.

Ichiro managed to escape and found a way into the sewers. He made a home there and felt that no one would be able to hurt him anymore.

22222

"That's quite a story," Leo said. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No, just here," he answered.

"We have a place where you can stay," Phoenix said. "It's warm and you can have as much food as you like and a place to sleep."

"Are you sure it is safe and not a place where I will be tortured?"

"I can assure you that you will be safe," Leo said.

"You won't sneak up on me when I sleep and try to kill me?"

Leo was a bit offended at the child's assumption, but he smiled gently. "I would never kill you, little one," he reassured him. "I'll always protect you because that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Okay," Ichiro said. "Let's go."

22222

"So after the kid tried to beat me up, I totally socked him in the nose," Timothy concluded. He had just finished telling Donnie a story about being bullied and how he had remedied the situation. "Of course, I got beat up after that and I don't really remember anything else."

"Tim, no offense, but I really don't want to hear you talk right now," Donnie said. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh, sorry," Timothy said. "I kind of forget when you're in your zone."

Before Donnie could respond, he heard Raph yell, "Who the hell is that?"

Sighing, Donnie put down the beaker and motioned for Timothy to follow him. They left the lab and went into the living area where Raph was sitting on the couch. Leo and Phoenix had just arrived home and were accompanied by a small dog mutant.

Leo, unfazed by Raph's attitude, put his hands on the small boy's shoulder. "This is Ichiro," he answered. "We found him in the sewers and offered him a place to stay for the night."

"Are you nuts?" Raph demanded. "What, do you think we're runnin' some kind of hotel here? We already got Doofus over there who's here. We don't need anyone else to stay here."

"He's all alone, Raph," Leo pointed out. "He needs to stay some place where it's warm. He's just a kid."

"That's even worse!" he yelled. "There's no way I'm gonna deal with some snot-nosed little brat! He needs to go!"

"That is not your decision to make, Raphael," said Splinter as he came out of the dojo with Mikey. He focused on the young child. "Hello, little one. What is your name?"

"Ichiro," replied the child.

"It is nice to meet you, Ichiro," Splinter said.

"We found him in the sewers, Sensei," Leo explained. "He was hurt, but Phoenix healed him and we decided to offer him a place to stay."

"That was a good thing you did, Leonardo," Splinter praised him. "I would never let a child go without a place to stay and something to eat."

"Awww! He's so cute!" cooed Mikey. "Can I rub your belly, Ichi?"

Raph wrinkled his beak. "Ichi?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, he has to have a nickname," said Mikey.

"You may rub it if you want to," answered Ichiro.

Mikey knelt and began rubbing Ichiro's belly. The boy smiled and his right hind leg began moving.

Mikey giggled. "His leg twitches when I rub his tummy!" he said. "I always wanted a dog. Can we keep him, Sensei?"

"I admire that you like him so much, Michelangelo, but he is not merely a pet," lectured Splinter. "However, you may stay as long as you would like if you have no one else to go to, little one."

"Thank you, sir," said Ichiro.

"You are quite welcome and please call me Splinter," Splinter replied.

"Whatever," Raph muttered. "I'm out!"

"Raph, where are you going?" Leo asked.

"None of your business!" Raph retorted and stalked out.

Leo sighed. "I'll go after him. I want to know what he's doing."

"Be careful, my son," Splinter cautioned.

"I will," Leo promised as he always did.

22222

Raph was so mad as he raced across the rooftops. Why did Leo have to go and bring home a stray? Sure, it really wasn't different from what he did with Lucindra, but at least he didn't bring her home to stay. He wasn't THAT stupid! Then again, Leo had always been too trustworthy of people. Take Karai for example. Granted, things had worked out with her and Raph certainly didn't hold a grudge against her anymore, but before that, Leo had been acting dumb in regards to her and there were instances where it had nearly gotten them killed.

He spotted Lucindra by the water tower where he had told her to meet him and smiled. At least she was ready for this.

"Hey, Raph," she greeted him. "Ready to show me some moves?"

"You know it," he answered. "Now, the first thing I'm gonna teach you is how to punch."

"I know how to punch," she answered.

"Then show me," he said.

Lucindra balled up her fist and punched Raph in the shoulder.

"What was that? That barely even hurt."

"Oh, and you can do better?" she retorted.

"Much better," Raph answered. "You gotta do it this way." He showed her how to stand and how to properly curl her fist. "See? This way it'll hurt them more than it'll hurt you. Try again."

She did it the correct way and landed a punch on his shoulder.

"That's better," he praised her. "Okay, now I want to move on to kicking."

"Like kicking a guy between the legs?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he said. "Watch me." He demonstrated with a roundhouse kick and then turned to her. "Think you can try that?"

"Sure," she answered. She copied his move and swayed a little.

"No, not like that," he corrected her and showed her the proper way to do it.

"I didn't know there was a way to stand and all of that," she noted. "I just thought you hit and made your mark."

"Ninjutsu is a lot more than that," Raph explained. "You have to know where to stand and how to hit properly to avoid injury. It takes a lot of discipline and effort. Are you ready for that?"

A determined look crossed Lucindra's face. "I'm ready," she declared.

But before Raph could teach her more, they were interrupted by a familiar figure.

"So this is what you're doing," Leo remarked.

Raph gritted his teeth. "What the hell do you want, Leo?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Leo replied. "I find it a bit ironic that you're teaching a homeless girl ninjutsu but you have a problem with me bringing Ichiro into the Lair."

"That's because I'm not stupid enough to bring anyone to our secret Lair!" Raph retorted. "You're just too trustworthy, Leo!"

"And yet, you trust this girl enough to be her teacher," Leo pointed out. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"This has nothing to do with trust!" Raph snapped. "It has to do with helping her out!"

"Either way you look at it, it's the same thing," Leo replied.

"Whatever!" snapped Raph. "You can take your opinion and shove it up your ass! You just think you're so fucking great, but you're not! I'm gonna continue helping her whether you like it or not!"

"Fine, but if she turns on you, don't come crying to me," Leo told him.

"Check it, you don't have the right to say anythin' about me!" interjected Lucindra. "You don't know nothin' about me or where I came from! Back off!"

Leo was about to say something, but before he could, Lucindra pulled back her fist and socked him right in the eye.

"Ow!" yelled Leo as he clutched his eye. "What was that for?"

"Nice one, Cindra," Raph praised her.

Leo glared at his brother. "You're applauding her for that?"

"Sure. She did do it right."

"Do what you want!" snapped Leo. "You will anyway!" He turned and stormed away, leaving Raph with his new student.

"Did I really do a good job?" Lucindra asked him.

"You sure did," he replied. "Let's do some more before we call it a night."

"Sounds awesome to me," she replied.

22222

"Leonardo, what happened to you?" Splinter asked when Leo entered the Lair.

"Raph's new student gave me a black eye," answered Leo.

"His new student?" Splinter repeated.

"Yeah, he's teaching this homeless girl how to fight. I just think he's being a hypocrite about this whole thing with Ichiro."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yeah, and he said there was a difference because he said he wasn't stupid enough to bring her to the Lair. He said I was too trustworthy."

"Being trustworthy is not a bad thing," Splinter said gently. "You have a good heart, my son, and your intentions have always been good."

"Even with Karai?"

Splinter smiled. "Yes, even with Karai," he answered. "You still sought out the good in her and it worked out in the end. Yes, I was angry about it at first, but once I knew the truth, I was happy that you were willing to give her a chance and try to reunite me with my daughter. For that, Leonardo, I will always be grateful."

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo said as he bowed to his father.

"Now, you had better let Phoebe heal that black eye."

"Hai, Sensei."

22222

Raph came home, feeling proud that he was accomplishing something with Lucindra. He knew he was a bit late and everyone was already in bed, so he was surprised to see Splinter waiting for him.

"How was your lesson, Raphael?" he asked.

Great, now Splinter knew what he was up to no doubt courtesy of Mr. Goody Two-Shoes Leo.

"Um, it was good," he answered. "I didn't expect to see you up."

"I will always remain awake until all of my children are accounted for," said Splinter.

"So, you're not gonna yell at me?"

"No, I commend you for having the fortitude to teach someone else our art," Splinter replied.

"You didn't feel that way when Donnie wanted to train Tim," Raph pointed out.

"That is because I did not feel Timothy was worthy of learning our art. However, I have been proven wrong for he is very resourceful and willing to learn even if he doesn't get the moves right the first time. Is your student willing to learn?"

"Hai, Sensei," Raph replied. "Her name's Lucindra, and despite what Leo might have told you, she's not a bad kid. She just fell on some hard times."

"Leonardo said nothing disparaging about her at all," said Spliner. "He merely said that you were training a homeless child and that is all. I feel he is troubled by your attitude regarding Ichiro and his place in the home."

"I guess I did mess up on that," admitted Raph. "How is the kid?"

"He is fine and sleeping in Leonardo's room though he is a bit afraid of you."

"I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

"Yes, you will. Goodnight, Raphael."

"See you in the morning, Sensei."

As Raph headed to his room, he heard Leo whimpering and hurried into the room. His brother was thrashing around and crying out. Raph went to his side and began shaking him awake. Leo bolted upright and looked around, his eyes wide.

"You okay, bro?" Raph asked him.

"No," Leo responded. "I had another dream that Splinter was killed. He fell off a cliff while battling Shredder."

Raph pulled his brother into an embrace. "It's gonna be okay, Leo," he soothed. "We won't let that happen, you hear me?"

"Leonardo, are you okay?" Ichiro asked.

"He just had a nightmare, kid," Raph reassured him. "Go back to sleep."

"Raph, be nice," Leo warned.

"I was being nice!" Raph protested. "Listen, kid, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just have trust issues about people coming to the Lair. But as long as you keep us a secret, that's all that matters."

"I won't tell anyone and no one would believe me anyway," said Ichiro. "Would you mind if I stayed forever?"

"Nah, you're pretty cool," said Raph.

"That makes me feel better," said Ichiro. "I like it here and all of you are so nice to me. It's nice to stay where you know you won't get beaten."

"I'll make sure you don't ever get beaten again, kid," Raph reassured him. "Leo, you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Sure. Stay as long as you want."

Raph settled next to his brother and stayed until his leader fell asleep. Then he tiptoed out and went to his own room. Chompy greeted him with a happy chirp, which Raph responded to by patting him on the head. As he settled into bed, he couldn't help but think about Ichiro and what a horrible life he had led prior to coming to the Lair. He was also trying to think about the dream Leo had had and what it meant. Likely it was just Leo being paranoid and it was nothing, but he couldn't help but note how scared Leo was. Leo wasn't the type to be afraid of much of anything, but this dream had him rattled. Raph just hoped it wouldn't lead to anything and that Splinter would be okay.

Little did they know what would happen in the days to come.

A/N: Well, that was a bit of a lengthy chapter. I really didn't think it would last this long, but I'm really happy about what I did with it and I hope you liked it too. As you might have noticed, I'm mixing things around with some events from season four such as April going crazy with the Aeon crystal which happens after Darkest Plight in the series but has happened before that in this series. I know most people are worried about what may happen next. I will tell you that certain events will happen but others won't and that I'm going to make this story as much of my own creation as I can because I feel that with fan fiction you can have as much creative license as you want and not worry about what happens in the series as a whole. I hope that you all like it and that you will continue to read this story. I also want to assure you that though the series is nearing the end, this story will continue on for as long as I can carry it out. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Children are Treasures and Not Possessions

A/N: The next chapter is here and I really hope all of you like it. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far as your kind words mean the world to me and keep motivating me to write. Special thanks to Illusionna for giving me permission to use her characters and to write this story. This one's going to be a wild ride!

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any other characters of my own making.

 _Phoenix was running across the rooftops in an effort to be alone for once. She really enjoyed the night and felt it was great to be out here by herself. A figure appeared suddenly, and she immediately went for her slingshot, prepared to attack. But as the figure drew closer, she let out a gasp as she saw who it was._

" _Ailurosa?" she gasped. Here was the daughter she had so tragically lost looking just as she had before she had died._

" _Hello, Mama," Ailurosa said. "It's been a long time."_

" _Are you a ghost?" her mother asked._

" _Not in your dream," she answered. "I'm just as you remember me. I came here to warn you about something."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Be ready for anything," her daughter replied. "Stay close to the others because evil is coming."_

" _What sort of evil?" asked Phoenix. "Do you mean Shredder or Stephane?"_

 _Ailurosa didn't answer. "Be alert," she cautioned. Then she turned and scampered away._

" _Ailurosa, come back!" Phoenix begged, but her daughter was gone._

22222

"Ailurosa, wait!" Phoenix cried as she sat up in bed.

Beside her, Splinter stirred. "Phoebe, what is the matter?" he asked.

She sighed. "I had a dream that Ailurosa warned me about something, but she wouldn't say what," she answered.

"She is the daughter you lost, correct?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. I didn't know what to do. I wish she would have told me what she meant."

"What did she say?"

"She said evil is coming and that I have to stay close to the others."

Splinter stroked his beard as he contemplated her words. "Hmm, that does not bode well at all," he said.

"What should we do?" she asked him.

He looked at her grimly. "We should be prepared for anything."

22222

"Hey, Dus, where are you off to?" Raph asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Karai and Shinigami," she replied. "They asked me to come over and I said I would."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Are you still hung up on your theory that Karai isn't trustworthy?" Medusa asked him.

"No, but we don't know much about her 'friend' and how she might be," he answered.

"If she's friends with Karai then she isn't bad. I trust both of them."

"Better tell your mom where you're going," Raph cautioned.

Medusa drew herself to her full height. "I already did and she said it was fine."

"Have fun then."

"I will," she promised as she left the Lair. She was happy that Karai was willing to spend time with her and get to know her. Sometimes it was better to hang out with girls than with boys all of the time. These were the times when she really missed having Ailurosa with her to hang out with.

"Glad you could make it, Medusa," Karai said when the snake mutant arrived.

"No problem," Medusa replied. "How are you, Karai?"

"Pretty good," Karai answered. "How are things with you?"

"Not bad, but it's nice to get out and hang with some girls for once."

Shinigami giggled. "Yes, I imagine it is a bit frustrating to deal with boys all the time."

"Tell me about it!" Medusa groaned. "Yesterday, Mikey hogged the bathroom for almost an hour! I swear, sometimes that boy gets on my nerves with how he does that!"

"That definitely sounds like Mikey, though Leo isn't any better," Karai replied. "He spent thirty minutes in the bathroom reading a Space Heroes comic!"

"Are you serious?" Medusa giggled. "I bet you didn't let him live that one down!"

"No, I didn't."

Medusa eyed some of the soldiers who were standing nearby.

Karai noticed where she was looking. "Oh, don't mind them," she said. "They're just here to guard me. Stop staring, you idiots!"

"Forgive us, Karai, but we were just a little surprised that you have befriended a mutant," one of the soldiers said.

"That's because I'm half-mutant now and a snake, too," she answered. "You better learn to accept it!"

"We have no problems with your friend," a second soldier said. "We were merely curious."

"Well, you can stop being curious unless you want me to eat you," threatened Medusa.

"Nice one," Karai praised her. "I should have thought of that."

"So, can you control your transformation now?"

"For the most part," she answered. "I really like this part of me now, though I hated it before."

"You don't want to change back to a normal human?"

"No way! Being a mutant is really cool and helps with certain things. Of course, there is the downside of me craving rats every once in a while, but I really have controlled it."

Medusa nodded. "Yeah, I get like that too. I sometimes have to be really careful around Splinter even though I don't think I'd want to eat him."

"I doubt the boys would let you do that," Karai said. "You seem to have a good grasp on your instincts though."

"It's taken a lot of practice. It also helps that we eat different food now. I never thought I would get so fond of pizza."

"Yeah, it is a good food to eat," Karai admitted.

"Medusa, has it always just been you, your brothers, and your mother?" Shinigami asked her.

"No, before that we had a sister named Ailurosa who was a cat mutant," Medusa answered. "She was killed though and after that, it's just been the four of us."

"Who killed her?" Karai asked.

"I honestly don't remember though I think it was humans," Medusa answered. "I miss her all the time though. She was the best sister I could ask for."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like," Karai said softly.

Before Medusa could respond, there was a commotion near the entrance. All three of them tensed and gasped when Shredder burst through. However, he wasn't the Shredder they all knew as he had been mutated into something very grotesque and ugly.

"Karai," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I wished to see you, my daughter," he replied. "You must come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she spat.

"You dare to desert your father?"

She looked him in the eyes. "My father is Hamato Yoshi," she declared. She let out a cry and lunged at him, hoping to take him down. He swiped out and knocked her to the ground.

"You will pay, monster, for everything you have done to Karai!" Shinigami cried. She unleashed a group of bats using her magic and tried to attack while they distracted him, but he saw through that and took her down as well.

Medusa hissed and wound around his legs, hoping to bring him down.

He smirked as he looked down at her. "Such a clever trick, girl, but it will not work on me," he said. He grabbed her and unwound her from his legs. Then he swung her around and threw her until she hit the wall. Dazed, she sat up and saw Shredder grab Karai and take her away.

"No!" she cried.

"Medusa, what will we do?" Shinigami asked her.

"I have to go home and warn the Turtles," she answered. "They can rescue her."

"Good luck," Shinigami said.

22222

"What are you doing?" Ichiro asked as he watched Phoenix doing some flips off of the monkey bars in the dojo.

"I used to be a gymnast in my old life," she answered. "I like to keep up with it if I can."

"You move beautifully," he commented.

She blushed. "Thank you," she said.

A commotion brought her out of the dojo as Medusa slithered frantically into the Lair.

"Karai's been taken by Shredder," she reported.

"She what?!" Leo cried.

"We can take him!" bragged Raph.

"No, you can't," Medusa argued. "He's different now."

"How is he different, Curly Que?" Phoenix asked her daughter.

"He mutated," she replied.

"But how?" asked Donnie. "I thought there was no mutagen left."

"Maybe Shredder was able to get more," Leo guessed.

"But why would he suddenly change into a mutant?" Raph asked.

"So he could be stronger," Mikey answered. "That way he would be totally powerful and stuff."

"None of that matters now," Splinter said. "What matters is that we rescue Miwa immediately."

"I'll call Tony, April, and Casey," Leo said. "We could use their help."

"I'll come too," Phoenix offered. "You might need me."

"No, you stay here with Ichiro," Splinter ordered.

Phoenix was offended by his tone. Why was he so adamant on excluding her from things? She was a parent and knew exactly how it felt to lose a daughter. She wanted to make sure that it didn't happen again. But seeing the desperation in Splinter's eyes, she knew she couldn't argue with him.

"Good luck," she said softly.

22222

We hurried through the sewers, hoping to catch Karai and Shredder. Medusa was leading the way since she knew Karai's scent and could track her.

"Man, I hope we can catch her," Raph said.

"Let's just hope we don't have to face Shredder along the way," Leo said.

Medusa flicked out her tongue to catch the scent. "She's this way!" Medusa cried.

But before we could leave, we were surrounded by Shredder's henchmen and they were ready to face us.

"Change of plans," Splinter said. "My students, you fight the henchmen. Medusa, you will lead me to my daughter."

"Sensei, what if Shredder is there?" Leo asked him.

"It does not matter," Splinter answered. "We must do this."

Wasting no time, Mikey let out his battle cry and began attacking Rahzar. The rest of us followed suit while Splinter used a smoke bomb to cover his escape with Medusa. I wasn't sure how smart this plan was, but I hoped Splinter knew what he was doing.

22222

Medusa slithered as fast as she could, following the scent. Splinter kept pace with her though he was very anxious about his daughter.

"Be alert for anything, Medusa," Splinter cautioned her.

"I know," she said. "We're almost there."

They entered a wide area of the subway system and noticed a group of pictures Splinter knew only too well. How had Saki obtained them? There were many pictures of Yoshi with his beloved wife and a few with Miwa in them too. He saw Miwa chained above them.

"Miwa, hold on!" Splinter yelled.

"Father, get out of here!" she yelled back. "It's a trap!"

"I will not leave you!" he declared.

"Such a sentimental fool," a voice taunted as Shredder came out of the shadows.

Splinter gasped at the state the man he called his brother was in now. He had definitely changed and not for the better. "Let my daughter go!" he commanded.

"She is not yours any longer," Shredder growled. "I am going to enjoy destroying you while your precious daughter watches. Then I will take back what should have been mine so many years ago!"

Splinter let out a cry and attacked his sworn enemy. The fight that followed was brutal and all Medusa could do was sit and watch as they battled. She saw Karai struggling as she turned into her snake form and broke free of her bonds. She slithered to Medusa and spoke to her through her mind.

 _We must help them,_ Karai thought.

 _There's nothing we can do now,_ Medusa replied. _Shredder is too powerful._

Karai hissed and changed into her human form. "Then let's follow them," she declared.

Medusa nodded and took off after her friend. She just hoped things would be okay.

22222

I was panting and tired as I faced off with Leo against Tiger Claw, but this wasn't the moment to stop. We continued to fight and were taken to a group of cliffs I didn't know existed. As we fought, I saw Shredder and Splinter appear as they battled. I desperately wanted to help them, but I knew I had to stay with Leo and help fight our enemy. Not long after, Medusa and Karai appeared.

"They're gonna fall!" I yelled as I saw Shredder and Splinter teetering close to the edge.

"We die together!" Splinter shouted as they both plunged over the edge.

"Nooo!" Leo yelled.

"Sensei!" Donnie echoed.

"Father!" Karai cried.

The henchmen were closing in on us and there was nothing we could do about it.

"We have to go on for Splinter!" Karai declared as we made our escape.

"Do you think he could be alive?" Leo asked.

"That drop had to be at least fifty feet or more," Donnie replied. "There's no way anyone could have survived that."

"Hey, he survived getting sucked down a drain," Raph declared. "If anyone can come through this, it's Splinter."

"Let's go home," Leo said. He looked so dejected and broken, not like the stoic leader we were all used to seeing.

The question still stirred within me. Was Splinter still alive?

22222

Phoenix was trying to meditate, but it wasn't working. She opened her eyes and stepped out of the dojo. Ichiro was watching television and seemed oblivious to anything else going on.

The sound of footsteps alerted Phoenix, and she bolted upright, ready to welcome her family back home. As she took note of everyone who came in, her heart gave a jolt as she realized that one was missing from their number.

"Splinter's gone," Leo reported tearfully. "He fell off the cliff just like my dream said."

Phoenix pulled the blue-clad Turtle into a hug as he began to sob. Raph came up and rubbed soothing circles on his brother's shell.

"It's not your fault, Leo," Raph said soothingly. "You didn't know the dream was gonna be real."

"It fits with what Ailurosa said too," Phoenix whispered.

"What do you mean, Mama?" Medusa asked her.

"I had a dream where Ailurosa came to me and told me evil was coming though she wouldn't say what it was. Now I know she meant Shredder."

"April, can you sense Splinter?" Donnie asked her.

"I can't sense him at all," April replied. "But maybe it doesn't mean anything. Maybe he's just unconscious."

"Are we gonna go look for him?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, but it'll take some planning," Donnie said. "I think I have just the tools to do it, but I'll have to work on them to make sure they're in order."

"That can wait until morning," Leo advised. "We need to rest now."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep a wink," Donnie stated.

Leo nodded. "I know, but we have to try. If we don't have the energy to find him, we won't get anything done."

"I'll make all of you some soothing tea," Phoenix said. "It will help you to rest."

"Thanks, Phoenix," Leo said to her.

22222

"Hey, do you remember when we were at the farmhouse and were counting the stars?" Raph asked his brother. He had decided to bunk with Leo because he felt his brother needed some company after what had happened.

"Yeah, and you thought it was corny as hell," Leo answered.

"It was, but it helped you forget your nightmares," Raph pointed out.

Leo sighed. "Can't rely on that now," he said bitterly.

"We can't give up hope," Raph said. "Remember when you told April that about her mom?"

"Yeah, but Donnie said the drop was fifty feet down," Leo countered. "What if he fell on a sharp rock or something?"

Raph rubbed his brother's shell. "Don't think like that, Leo," he said. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Leo nodded, but he really wasn't so sure about that. Still, they had to try. He sighed and closed his eyes as the soothing tea took effect.

A/N: I decided to end the chapter here though I was going to make it longer and add in the rescue for Splinter. I think that will work as its own chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and the next one will be even wilder than this one though I won't say more than that. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Consider the Floor

A/N: I can't believe this story has reached thirty chapters already! I find that to be pretty awesome and feel proud that I have reached this many chapters. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your support means the world to me and keeps me motivated to continue. Special thanks to Illusionna for letting me borrow her characters and for letting me create this story. You really should check out her work if you haven't read it already because she is amazing. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The Phoenix, her children, and any other characters from The Other Side of the City are property of Illusionna and are used with permission from the author. I only own the plot and any characters of my own making.

Splinter awoke and looked around him. He was lying on the floor and remembered falling off a cliff with Shredder though he couldn't see his enemy anywhere. As he tried to stand, a wave of pain shot through his ankle, causing him to cry out. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was broken and immediately set the bone and made a makeshift splint for it. Then he slowly got up and tried to figure out how to get out. There was no way he could climb out with his ankle being injured and he didn't have his phone on him since he had left in a hurry so he couldn't contact his sons.

He saw a figure coming toward him. Had one of his sons found him?

"Look at you," a familiar voice taunted. "Such a shadow of your former self. All alone and not even your faithful sons care that you are gone. If you would join me, then you would have all you desire. You would have a friend who truly cares for you and who will help you. Join me, Splinter, and you will have all you would want."

"You are dead," Splinter declared. "I finished you myself."

"But you underestimated my power," the Rat King replied. "You thought you killed me, but I am not that easily beaten. You look sick and starving. Give in to your animal instincts and take what is yours." He held up a small rat before Splinter's eyes.

Splinter looked at the rat, temptation overcoming him. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, but then something stopped him. He couldn't eat one of his own!

"No!" he shouted. "I am a man1 I am Hamato Yoshi!"

"So pathetic!" the Rat King hissed. "But I will cure you of that. You are going to join me and live up to who you are supposed to be!"

"I will never join you!" Splinter cried as the rats came toward him and swarmed over him.

22222

"Okay, we have our plan," Leo declared as they regrouped. Tony was unable to join them due to having to work, but Leo promised to fill him in on everything. "We do our best to find Sensei."

"Maybe I should go with you," Phoenix offered. "You might need me for something."

"Who will watch Ichiro?" Leo asked.

"I can stay by myself," Ichiro replied. "I won't ruin anything and I'm used to being alone."

"I can watch him," Timothy replied. "I really like the little guy."

"That's settled then," Leo said. "Let's go rescue Sensei." They put their hands together to show solidarity before leaving to complete the mission.

Once they reached the cliffs Leo began giving orders. "Donnie, Mikey, and Aries, you go down to look for Splinter. "Raph, Casey, and Arcos, you be on the lookout for any of Shredder's henchmen. April, Karai, Phoenix, and Medusa, you're the backup in case things go wrong."

"What are you going to do?" asked April.

"I'm going to go topside and stay on the lookout for Shredder," Leo answered.

"You're going by yourself?" Phoenix gasped.

"Leo, that's insane!" Karai piped up. "You can't face him alone!"

"I won't put any of your lives at risk!" Leo retorted. "I can do this!"

"I don't think Master Splinter would want you going on a solo mission like this," April lectured.

"Yeah, for once, stop playing the hero!" Medusa hissed. "You may idolize Captain Ryan, but you aren't him."

"It would be good for you to have some backup too," Phoenix said. "We aren't going to take no for an answer either."

Leo saw that he was outvoted and sighed. "Okay, let's do this," he said.

22222

"Leave me alone!" Splinter begged. "I will not join you!"

"Why do you choose to ignore your heritage?" the Rat King taunted. "Why do you choose to run away from your TRUE self? You turned into a rat for a reason, yet you cling to the notion that you are still a man. You turned four pet turtles into your students, but they are not now even searching for their lost master. They can do without you and probably are celebrating your demise."

"No, they will find me," declared Splinter.

"We shall see about that," taunted the Rat King. "Look into my eyes, Splinter. Join your true family."

"No," Splinter said. "Go away! You are dead!"

The Rat King continued to laugh as the rats continued to swarm around Splinter.

22222

"Master Splinter!" Mikey called. "Can you hear me?"

"Mikey, be quiet!" Donnie chastised. "These wall are old and could cave in at the slightest noise."

"But what if Splinter can hear us, D?" Mikey asked him.

"He'll probably be able to smell us first," Donnie replied.

"I just hope he's okay for your sake and Mama's," Aries said.

"Yeah, Splinter and Phoenix are pretty tight," Mikey noted. "You think they could get married?"

"I don't know," Aries answered. He thought about his mother and how happy she was now that she had Splinter in her life. He really did like the Hamato family even though he had been wary of them when they first moved into the Lair. Splinter would make a good husband for her and a good father figure to all of them.

"Let's keep going," said Donnie. He hoped that if Splinter did survive this, he would marry Phoenix and be happy.

22222

"Guys, Shredder's close!" April cried as they made their way through the sewers.

Shredder appeared and snarled as he saw the group.

"Lead him topside!" Leo ordered.

They scrambled up a ladder with Shredder in pursuit. Once they were topside, they attacked him one by one as he swiped them aside. Leo and Karai attacked from both sides while April used her powers to levitate some cars and hurled them at the mutant. Phoenix used her knife and then her slingshot and got in a few hits to his arms and legs. She aimed one at his eye, but he dodged aside before the bullet could make its mark. Medusa lashed out with her whip, but Shredder grabbed it and flung her aside.

Snarling, Phoenix lunged at the mutant, fully intending to stab him in his heart. He grabbed her before she could hit him and flung her away.

Leo tried another tactic. "Shredder, over here!" he yelled. "Come and get me!"

Shredder growled and came after the blue-clad Turtle. Leo continued leading him away from the group. He used a smoke bomb to disappear and appeared on a fire escape right above Shredder. With a cry, he launched himself off of the fire escape, but Shredder anticipated the move and grabbed him, throwing him against a car and making him hit it a few times. He lifted Leo until the two were at eye level.

"Goodbye, Turtle!" Shredder hissed as he began squeezing Leo. The blue-clad Turtle could do nothing but cry out in pain as he was being crushed.

"Leo!" cried Karai.

22222

"Man, I hate waiting around," Casey grumbled. "It's so boring."

"I know, but we gotta listen to Leo," Raph reminded him.

"Since when do you listen to Leo?" Arcos asked him.

"Since now," Raph answered.

"Wait, do you hear something?" Arcos asked as he strained his ears to listen.

"Shredder's gotta be around here somewhere," Bebop's voice said. "I have a feelin' those Turtles will be around to check for their master, and if we wait, maybe we'll find Shredder too."

"Da, or maybe Shredder has already made the escape and Splinter is dead," Rocksteady replied. "It would be glorious, eh?"

"I thought I smelled something foul," Raph taunted as the duo came closer.

"See? What did I tell you?" Bebop gloated. "Those fools couldn't resist."

"Yeah, and we won't be able to resist punching your lights out!" Casey retorted.

"Let us get ready to do the rumble!" Rocksteady challenged.

"Goongala!" Casey yelled as they attacked as one.

22222

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!" Mikey sang. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around. Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Mikey, what did I tell you about being quiet?" Donnie hissed.

"I'm singing really quietly, D," Mikey insisted. "Besides, I'm getting bored looking at the same stone walls all of the time."

"This cliff goes down further than you thought," Aries noted. "Do you really think Splinter could be still alive?"

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up hope," Donnie replied. "Let's keep going."

22222

"Let him go, you freak!" Karai spat as Shredder continued to crush Leo in his grip.

Phoenix aimed her slingshot, but April stopped her.

"No, you could hit Leo instead," she cautioned.

"Let him go and face me, Saki!" Karai challenged.

"Karai, do not call me Saki," Shredder begged. "Call me father, my daughter."

"I am not your daughter!" Karai snarled. She lunged at him, but Shredder threw Leo toward her, causing both of them to collide in a heap. Leo moved himself and tried to get up, but he was badly wounded. Enraged, Karai went after Shredder, but Tiger Claw arrived and took him away, blocking any attempt for Karai to get to him with his gun.

"No!" Karai yelled. "We have to go after him!"

"Karai, Leo's in no shape," April replied as she and the Phoenix helped to support the wounded Turtle. "We need to get him back to the Lair."

Karai glared in the direction Shredder had gone and then looked at where Leo could barely stand on his own. "You're right," she said. "Next time." Then she followed the others to the Lair get help for Leo.

22222

Splinter moaned as the Rat King continued to laugh and taunt him. Then a cat mutant Splinter had never seen before appeared. She gave one mighty hiss and the Rat King disappeared along with his subjects.

"Who are you?" Splinter demanded. "Have you come to torture me too?"

"I am Ailurosa," the cat mutant replied. "You know my mother very well it seems. I am here to tell you not to fear. Your sons are coming for you and you will be safe."

Splinter looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am very sure," she answered. "Here they come now."

Splinter opened his eyes and suddenly saw Donatello and Michelangelo along with Aries coming down.

"Sensei!" Mikey yelled. "Thank the great pizza dude in the sky!"

Splinter pulled his sons into a warm embrace. "I am so happy to see your smiling faces," he said.

"Don't worry, Sensei, we're getting you out of here," Donnie reassured him.

"I am not worried, my son," he said. "All is well now."

22222

April, Phoenix, Medusa, and Karai all helped Leo into the Lair. It had been a bit of a long journey because Leo needed to rest a few times. Timothy saw what was happening and jumped up from where he had been playing a video game with Ichiro.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Leo was nearly crushed by Shredder," April said as they helped Leo into the infirmary and set him on a bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tim inquired.

"Let me handle this," Phoenix said. She put her hands on Leo's abdomen and was ready to send the golden ants into him, but Leo cried out.

"You're hurting him!" Karai scolded as she pushed Phoenix back.

"I'm trying to heal him!" Phoenix retorted.

"Let Mama help!" Medusa hissed.

"Maybe we should wait for Donnie," suggested April.

At that moment, footsteps sounded and Phoenix hurried out to see the rest of the group enter the Lair carrying a wounded Splinter. They hurried him into he infirmary and set him on another bed next to Leo.

"Leo, what happened to you?" Donnie gasped.

"He nearly got crushed by Shredder," Karai answered.

Donnie ordered that an x-ray should be performed on Leo and surmised that he had fractured ribs. "He's lucky it wasn't worse," he muttered.

Raph clenched his fists. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" he growled.

"You better get in line," Karai said.

"Is Sensei okay?" Leo asked as he turned his head to look at his father.

"I am fine, my son," Splinter reassured hm. "Just a broken ankle, but I set it."

"You did a good job with that," Donnie commented.

"Is there anything else you need me to heal?" Phoenix asked him.

"No, but thank you," Splinter answered.

"I know you want to heal, Leo, Phoenix, but his injuries are pretty severe," Donnie said. "I think it would be best to let him heal on his own for a while and then heal him when he's not as injured."

Phoenix kissed Splinter and then left, feeling more left out than ever. Sure, she had been able to fight, but what good was that when she couldn't even heal anymore because it was too risky? Why did she have to feel so useless?

 _Consider the floor,_ the unbidden thought said.

"Not that again!" she groaned. "What good is considering the floor anyway? It's all the same."

 _Consider the floor,_ the unbidden thought repeated.

"Fine!" she grumbled. She looked at the floor for a few minutes wondering what the thought meant as she always did. Then she noticed the different patterns in the floor each one unique. Maybe what the thought was telling her was that she was unique and still useful and that everyone served a place in the family. She definitely wasn't useless and knew that Donnie meant well even if she didn't believe it at first.

"Mama, are you okay?" Medusa asked as she wrapped herself around her mother. It was something she often did to comfort her. "You know Donnie means well, right? He would let you heal Leo if he felt there was no risk."

Phoenix nodded. "I know," she said. "Thanks, Curly Que."

Medusa nuzzled her mother's cheek and tickled her with her tongue. "You're welcome."

22222

Weeks passed and Leo began to recover slowly. As soon as he was deemed stable, Donnie allowed Phoenix to start healing him slowly and it made her feel better to know she was wanted again. Splinter's recovery was quicker, and he spent a lot of time with his oldest son to help him get better both physically and mentally. Raph spent the most time with Leo until he was able to get around on his own.

"It feels good to walk again," Leo commented.

"At least that jerk didn't keep you down for good," Raph added. "He still needs to pay though."

"Seeking out someone for vengeance is never a good thing, Raphael," Splinter cautioned his son.

"So, we're just supposed to pretend that it didn't happen?" Raph retorted.

"No, but actively seeking Shredder without a plan isn't a good idea," Leo answered for his father.

"Very good, Leonardo," Splinter praised his son. "Now, it is time for some practice."

Phoenix sat in a corner and began meditating while everyone else went through the lesson. Just as she did, a vision came to her of Splinter and someone looming behind him with blades.

 _Protect the one you love,_ the unbidden thought said.

She didn't need to ask what the thought meant. She knew only too well. Her gaze shifted to Splinter as he ran through the lesson. She knew what she needed to do and was determined to carry it out.

After the lesson was over, Mikey suggested they all visit the Mighty Mutanimals for a party. They all agreed and made their way to the new headquarters. When they got there, they found the place in ruins and jumped out to see what was wrong.

"Who did this?" Raph demanded as he helped Slash up.

"Shredder came to take Karai, but we fought to keep him away from her," Slash replied. "He escaped."

"Where's Karai?" demanded Leo. He and Splinter searched the rubble and found her under a pile of debris. They pulled her out and Leo immediately started CPR to save her. At first, it didn't look like it was going to work, but she coughed and started breathing.

"You saved her, Leonardo!" Shinigami praised him.

"Good job, bro," Raph said as he clapped Leo on the shell.

Phoenix went to heal her, but sirens sounded in the distance.

"The ambulance is on its way," Splinter said. "Shinigami, will you stay with her?"

"Yes," Shinigami answered.

"Good. We will go and finish Shredder."

Everybody ran out into the street and Splinter concentrated. "I see two trails branching off," he reported. "Leonardo, you will lead Michelangelo, Leatherhead, Donatello, and Aries in that direction. Slash, April, and everyone else will be with me. Phoenix, perhaps you should go with the other group."

"Sensei, I really think we need to stay together," Leo protested.

"Leonardo, remember what I said to you in the dojo," Splinter reminded him. "From your heart."

"I'm staying with you, Splinter," Phoenix declared. "I'll take care of him, Leo."

Splinter tried to protest, but look in her eyes showed him that she wasn't going to budge on this. The two groups parted ways and set out on their mission.

The trail led to the Wolf Hotel which was a place Phoenix had never really heard of.

"The trails stop here," Splinter declared.

"That's where we fought him the first time," Raph commented.

"Then that's where we'll take him down," Slash declared.

Shredder was waiting for them just as they thought he would be. Everyone adopted attack stances and got ready to do battle.

"Hamato Yoshi," Shredder taunted. "Too cowardly to face me on your own?"

"You are the one who is a coward, Saki," Splinter retorted. "You attack our friends and try to hurt my daughter. You have no honor in you."

"Prepare to face your end," Shredder said.

"Attack!" Splinter ordered.

The battle was long with each side getting hits and taking hits. Phoenix fought like she had never fought before implementing the moves Splinter had shown her and even using her gymnastics prowess against Shredder. Soon, it was only Shredder and Splinter locked in battle. Phoenix went to aid him but he stopped her.

"No, it must be the two of us," he said.

Phoenix wanted to protest but knew arguing was futile. The tow continued the deadly dance and just when it looked like Shredder was winning, Splinter did a move that caused him to fall off of the building.

"You did it, Sensei!" Raph praised as everyone smiled at him.

Then April gasped. "Oh no!" she cried.

Phoenix turned just in time to see Shredder coming toward Splinter, his blades raised. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she hurled herself at Splinter, knocking him out of the way. Shredder's blades tore into her flesh and she gasped as blood pooled out of her and onto the ground.

"PHOEBE!" Splinter shouted as Shredder pulled his blades from her.

April let out a psychic blast, knocking Shredder off the building, but the damage had been done.

Phoenix lay on the roof and felt the blood coming out of her. Everyone rushed to her side as they tried to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.

"Phoebe, you will be alright," Splinter said. "Please be alright. Do not leave me."

Phoenix looked up at Splinter before darkness claimed her.

A/N: Yep, I left it on a cliffie! Am I evil or what? So, is Phoenix going to live or is she going to succumb to her wounds? You'll just have to read on to find out. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
